


The "Endless" Cycle - Endless Summer

by SceptileMasterr



Series: Choices Interconnected Universe [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: CIU Project, Canon Rewrite, Choices Interconnected Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 38,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceptileMasterr/pseuds/SceptileMasterr
Summary: A film screenplay-style rewrite of Endless Summer, Book 1Part of the Choices Interconnected Universe project!





	1. Act 1, Scene 1: "Broke the Cycle"

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you familiar with me on Tumblr have already seen this posted, but in case you haven't, I'm posting it here too. Some of the big changes from canon before we begin:
> 
> 1\. The BIGGEST change from canon right out of the gate: Instead of one MC, there are two here; twins Alyssa and Ian. Related to this, their origin will not be quite the same as in canon... but it might still sound familiar when it's eventually revealed...
> 
> 2\. Some scenes have been eliminated or trimmed down, and other entirely new scenes added, to provide a more concise "film-style" experience. (Er, extended director's cut, anyway, this thing comes in at an estimated 3 hours long!) 
> 
> 3\. The circumstances surrounding the start of Varyyn and Diego's relationship have been altered and will be significantly less "problematic" than they were in canon.
> 
> 4\. This script is the first in a planned series spanning MULTIPLE Choices books and an eventual crossover trilogy!
> 
> Other changes will be noted as they appear. Enjoy!

FADE IN:

INT. HARTFELD UNIVERSITY DORM ROOM - DAY

 

_IAN CZASA sits in front of the television, playing a video game. The door abruptly swings open, and his best friend and roommate DIEGO SOTO rushes into the room, waving an envelope in the air_

 

**DIEGO:** We did it, we  _finally_ did it! We broke the cycle!

 

_Ian pauses his game and looks up at Diego, confused._

 

**IAN:**  …’Cycle?’

 

**DIEGO (out of breath):**  You know how I’m always complaining about our endless cycle of bad luck?

 

**IAN:**  Yeah, okay, so…?

 

**DIEGO:**  So, remember the drawing we entered at “Party on the Quad” a few weeks ago? The thing we almost didn’t even go to? We won!

 

_Diego shoves the envelope at Ian, who takes it reluctantly_

 

**IAN:**  I don’t even remember much of that, to be-

 

_He stops talking and his jaw drops as he opens the envelope and reads the enclosed letter._

 

**IAN:**  No way. No  _freaking_ way. Am I dreaming?

 

_Diego grins and pinches his friend._

 

**DIEGO:**  You look wide awake to me. Guess the universe finally decided to give us a break, huh?

 

_Ian drops the letter and pulls Diego into a tight hug._

 

**IAN:**  We’re going on vacation! This is gonna be  _epic!_  Can’t wait to tell-

 

_He is interrupted by his phone ringing. Ian pulls it out of his pocket and answers it_

 

**IAN (on phone):**  Hey, ‘Lyss. Guess what, you are  _not_ gonna believe-

 

_A pause as his sister, ALYSSA CZASA, responds inaudibly on the other end_

 

**IAN (on phone):**  You are  _joking._  Same here!

 

_He pauses again, listening to Alyssa._

 

**IAN (on phone):**  Holy…I mean, what are the odds? That’s great! Diego’s going, too! …Sure, we’ll come find you later. See you!

 

_Ian ends the call and looks over at Diego._

 

**IAN:**  Diego, 'Lyss won too! Can you believe it!?

 

_Diego’s eyes widen, and his grin gets even bigger._

 

**DIEGO:**  Guess even a random contest drawing can’t separate the Czasa twins. How does this trip keep getting  _better?_

 

_Ian shakes his head in disbelief._

 

**IAN:**  I have no idea, but I’m not complaining. This is gonna be the adventure of a lifetime!

 

**PAN TO THE LETTER, LYING OPEN ON THE FLOOR:**

 

“Congratulations, Diego Soto and Ian Czasa! You have both been selected as winners of the Rourke International “Escape The Books” sweepstakes! You will be treated to an all-expenses-paid vacation to the Celestial Resort on the beautiful island of La Huerta…”


	2. Act 1, Scene 2: The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later, the contest winners ride the plane on their way to La Huerta.

INT. JAKE’S PLANE - PASSENGER SECTION - DAY (THREE WEEKS LATER)

_Diego and Ian sit side by side, talking animatedly, barely audible above the din of twelve students all chatting excitedly. Beside Diego, in the window seat, sits Alyssa. She stares out the window at the clear sky beyond._

 

 **ALYSSA:** Wow. Diego, Ian, look!

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Lyss, you’re blocking the view. I can’t  _look_  at anything.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Whoops! Uh…how about now?

 

_She leans back as far as her chair will go, accidentally hitting the legs of the student sitting behind her, ZAHRA NAMAZI. Zahra glares at Alyssa._

 

 **ZAHRA:**   _Watch_  it. Those are my legs, asshole.

 

_Diego smiles and tries to defuse the tension before Alyssa can respond._

 

 **DIEGO:**  She’s really sorry! It was just an accident.

 

_Zahra huffs and turns away._

 

 **ZAHRA (muttering):**  Is it too late to jump off this plane?

 

_Diego and Ian shrug. Diego shoots Alyssa a look._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _What?_

 

_Ian pulls out his phone to check something on it. He stops, frowning, when he notices the time on the lock screen._

 

 **IAN:**  Diego, ‘Lyss, wasn’t this supposed to be a five-hour flight?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Huh? Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?

 

 **IAN** : …Because it’s been more than six hours now since we left.

 

_Diego checks his own phone._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Now that you mention it, that  _is_ weird. Wonder what’s going on?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  No  _wonder_ I’m getting so restless. I’m gonna head up to the front and check with the pilot.

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Lyss, don’t you think that’s a little-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Nope!

 

_Alyssa stands up, and Diego and Ian sigh and stand as well to allow her to pass. Another student, SEAN GAYLE, gets out of his seat across the aisle at the same time, accidentally bumping into Ian and knocking him to the ground. Alyssa continues walking toward the cockpit, oblivious to this._

 

 **SEAN:**  Oh! Crap, that was my bad. You okay?

 

_Behind Ian, Diego stares at Sean, like someone who’d just come face-to-face with their celebrity crush. On the ground, Ian’s attention is instead held by a girl in a blue hoodie, ESTELA MONTOYA, sitting in the very back of the plane. She looks up, and their gazes lock. Sean gently shakes Ian’s shoulder._

 

 **SEAN:**  Uh…hey?

 

_Ian blinks, and Estela has looked away. The spell broken, he glances back up at Sean as he helps Ian to his feet._

 

 **IAN:**  Uh…never mind. Guess I spaced out there for a sec. Thanks.

 

_Sean holds out his hand for a handshake._

 

 **SEAN:**  Sean. Nice to meet you. Guess we’re gonna be spending this week together, huh?

 

_Behind Ian, Diego continues to stammer nervously. Ian shakes Sean’s hand._

 

 **IAN:**  My name’s Ian. And this is Diego…uh, Diego?

 

_Diego mutters some incomprehensible gibberish. Sean chuckles good-naturedly._

 

 **SEAN:**  Nice to meet you both. See you around.

 

_Sean heads toward the bathroom. Ian sits back down and waves his hand in front of Diego’s face._

 

 **IAN:**  Diego? You in there?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Ian, do you not know who that  _is?_

 

 **IAN:** Yeah, his name’s Sean. He just told me.

 

 **DIEGO (sighing):**  Do you even  _follow_ the Hartfeld Warriors?

 

 **IAN:**  Ask ‘Lyss, she’s the sports fan.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Come on. Sean Gayle? Quarterback? Almost a guaranteed pick to play pro next year,  _and_ the hottest guy on the East Coast?

 

 **IAN:**  Uh…

 

_Diego shakes his head in exaggerated frustration._

 

 **DIEGO:** You’re hopeless.


	3. Act 1, Scene 3: Alyssa, meet Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa decides to have a talk with the pilot. The pilot doesn't appreciate this.

INT. JAKE’S PLANE - COCKPIT - DAY

 

_Alyssa walks through the door to the cockpit, and stops short when she sees the pilot, JAKE MCKENZIE, napping in the pilot’s chair, feet up on the dashboard, long unkempt hair covering his face._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I do NOT believe it. Are you  _asleep?!_

 

 **JAKE (half asleep):** What? Huh? …Who the hell are you, and why are you in my cockpit?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  We’re more than an hour late. Did you miss the island or something? Seeing as you were asleep and all.

 

 **JAKE:**  I wasn’t asleep.

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Sure_  you weren’t.

 

 **JAKE:**  Look, relax, we’ve got another hour or so before-

 

_He stops talking mid-sentence as he notices the clock on the instrument panel._

 

 **JAKE:**  The hell? That ain’t right. I’m way too sober to have just… _not noticed_ three hours.

 

_He frowns as he inspects the other instruments, all of which are behaving erratically. He whacks the panel with the flat of his hand twice, but to no avail._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Sorry, but is there an  _adult_ on this plane I can talk to, or…?

 

 **JAKE:**  Very funny, Princess.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I have a name, you know. It’s Alyss-

 

 **JAKE:**  Don’t care. I nickname everyone who annoys me.  _Princess._

 

_Alyssa huffs._

 

 **ALYSSA:** You know what? Fine then…  _Top Gun._

 

 **JAKE:**  Wha…did you just steal my thing?  _I’m_  the only one allowed to give nicknames around here!

 

 **ALYSSA (smirking):**  Well, too bad. I just did, Top Gun.

 

 **JAKE (groans):**  This is gonna be a long-ass flight with  _you_ around, isn’t it…

 

_His voice trails off and he straightens up in his seat, gripping the controls as he looks ahead to the horizon. A sudden dense thunderhead appears before them, a striking contrast against the otherwise clear blue sky. Inside, flashes of what is presumably lightning casts a series of eerie glows on the scene._

 

 **JAKE:**  Princess, head back and tell everyone to get their asses in their seats. I don’t have time for-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh, what’s going-

 

 **JAKE (suddenly shouting):**  That’s an order!  _NOW,_  Princess!


	4. Act 1, Scene 4: Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone panics as Jake desperately tries to guide the plane safely through a freak storm.

INT. JAKE’S PLANE - PASSENGER SECTION - DAY

 

_A woman in a yellow shirt marked with the Rourke International logo, LILA SETHI, is standing at the front of the plane, giving an animated speech about the island, particularly the accommodations of the Celestial Resort. More and more students are beginning to turn their attention to the windows, as the oncoming thunderhead grows closer and closer. Lila has her back to the cockpit doors._

 

 **LILA:**  …and as you are all aware, Rourke International has made every effort to ensure a safe and enjoyable stay! We have spared no expense to-

 

_Alyssa suddenly bursts through the cockpit doors behind Lila, clearly shaken._

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Lyss, what-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  The pilot says we all better strap in! Big storm ahead!

 

_Alyssa practically sprints back to her seat, accidentally elbowing Ian in the face as she scrambles across his and Diego’s laps._

 

 **IAN:**  Ow! ‘Lyss!

 

 **LILA:**  But that’s impossible! The radar had nothing but clear skies for hundreds of miles from the flight path.

 

_Lila notices, for the first time, the dark storm clouds that have rapidly engulfed the plane._

 

 **LILA:**  Er, on second thought, perhaps the pilot has a point.

 

_She takes a seat and buckles herself in. The plane starts to shudder as it hits the thunderhead._

 

 **Quinn:** Oh, God… not now, not yet!

 

 **Grace:**  Oh, please, please,  _please_  let us get there safely…

 

 **Raj:** Oh, this is  _not good!_  I knew I shouldn’t have had such a big lunch!

 

 **Craig:** C’mon, bro,don’t puke! If you puke, you’ll make  _me_  puke!

 

 **Zahra:** If either of you vomit on me, I will  _murder_  you.

 

 **Aleister:**  I’ll be a laughingstock if I die here, surrounded by idiots…

 

_The frightened chatter rises to a fever pitch. The only one of the passengers who seems completely unfazed by the sudden turbulence is Estela, still sitting in the back of the plane with a look of stoic resolve. Ian turns his attention back to Diego and Alyssa,_ _and notices his sister muttering to herself, a look of utter terror on her face._

 

 **IAN:**  Hey, it’s okay, huh? We’ll get through this.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I hate heights… I hate planes… I hate heights… I hate planes!

 

 **DIEGO** : Even meeting Sean Gayle wasn’t worth this! …Well, actually, maybe it was; I’ll have to think about that.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Diego, you’re  _not_ helping!

 

 **MICHELLE (shouting):**  Everyone, calm the hell down! Storms happen, okay? This is totally normal!

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Pfft, sure.  _That_ looks normal.

 

_Ian turns his gaze to the windows, where strange, unearthly-looking orange spheres of energy surround the plane, moving erratically and giving off sparks of light. They almost seem to be drawing closer and closer to the plane._

 

 **GRACE:**  Ball lightning? But I’ve never seen ball lightning like  _this_ in my books!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  This is absurd! Such unusual weather patterns should have been noticeable well in advance of any actual-

 

 _A deafening_ CRACK  _resounds throughout the plane as one of the energy spheres clips the side of the cockpit. The lights go dark._

 

 **JAKE (O.S.) (shouting):**  The hell!? Power just went dead! I’m bringin’ her in manually, everyone hang on back there!

 

CUT TO:

EXT. THUNDERHEAD

 

_As the plane struggles to fly through the thunderhead, another energy sphere in front of it abruptly changes course, heading on a direct collision course with the plane. Everyone screams as Jake throws the plane into a hard roll to the right, narrowly dodging the incoming sphere._

 

BACK TO:

INT. JAKE’S PLANE PASSENGER SECTION

 

_A look of pure terror crosses Alyssa’s face; she takes Diego’s hand in a white-knuckled grip. Then, impossibly, she starts to hear…_

 

 **IAN (singing softly):**   _You were the best that I had ever found…_

 

_Diego realizes what his best friend is doing, and joins in:_

 

 **DIEGO/IAN (singing):**   _But now you’ve changed and wanna bring me down…_

 

_Alyssa looks up at them, smiling weakly despite her fear. Across the aisle, Sean catches on and starts singing along:_

 

 **DIEGO/IAN/SEAN (singing):**   _Go ahead, just doubt me through it all…_

 

BACK TO:

EXT. THUNDERHEAD

 

_As the singing continues in the background, the plane weaves left and right. It suddenly goes into a steep dive before pulling up, sliding neatly between two more of the strange spheres. At this point, it is apparent that the spheres are actively pursuing the plane as it dodges and weaves its way through the thunderhead. One by one, the other students can be heard joining in with the singing, until finally…_

 

 **ALL STUDENTS EXCEPT ESTELA (V.O.) (singing):**   _I’ve moved on, I’ve found my way, I haven’t let you win today… And though you’ve gone, I’m standing tall…_

 

_They all belt out the last line of the chorus loudly and clearly, all fear momentarily forgotten:_

 

 **ALL STUDENTS EXCEPT ESTELA (V.O.) (singing):**   _AND I AIN’T NEVER, EVER, EVER GONNA FALL!_

 

_As their voices crescendo, the plane abruptly bursts through the other side of the thunderhead… and into a sky as clear and blue as possible. Light bathes the windows as the plane shudders once before settling into a comfortable glide._

 

BACK TO:

INT. JAKE’S PLANE PASSENGER SECTION

 

 **RAJ:**  Uh…is it just me, or did we just  _sing_ the storm away?

 

 **CRAIG** : Yeah, pretty sure it’s just you.

 

 **SEAN:**  Hey, guys? You are all gonna want to see this view.

 

_Diego rubs his eyes hard before looking out the window, unbelieving._

 

**DIEGO:** _No. Way._

 

 **IAN:**  How the hell?

 

 **JAKE (O.S.):**  Get a good look, ‘cause we’re comin’ in fast!

 

_Out the window, the thin fluffy clouds below them part to reveal a breathtaking view of a densely green, tropical island. The blocky white form of the Celestial Resort is barely visible cresting the treetops on one corner, dwarfed by the surrounding jungle and the massive mountain peak at the island’s center. The waters around it sparkle peacefully in the sunlight, all trace of the storm and the strange energy spheres now gone. Lila unfastens her seat belt and stands up, addressing the group of students._

 

 **LILA:**  You see? Nothing to worry about!

 

_ZOOM OUT TO WIDE SHOT OF THE ENTIRE ISLAND._

 

 **LILA (V.O.):**  Welcome to La Huerta.

 

TITLE OVER:  **“ENDLESS SUMMER”**


	5. Act 1, Scene 5: Welcome to La Huerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes in their new surroundings.

Jake’s plane slowly coasts in for a landing on a dirt runway near the Celestial Resort, on the southwest corner of the island.

FOLLOW AND ZOOM IN ON PLANE, LEADING TO…

 

EXT. LA HUERTA AIRSTRIP - DAY

 

BEGIN TITLES

 

_The plane glides in for a landing, bouncing three times before finally settling to a stop at the far end of the dirt runway. A few moments later, the door opens and Jake steps out, followed by Lila._

 

 **JAKE:**  I need a tune-up!  _Carlos!_

 

_Behind him, Alyssa and Ian step through the doorway. Jake passes them as he walks around toward the other side of the plane._

 

 **ALYSSA (shaken):**  Rough landing, Top Gun. I am  _never_ flying with you again.

 

 **JAKE:**  You kidding? I’m a damn  _hero_  for getting you through that storm!

 

_Alyssa takes a deep breath, her usual confident demeanor returning._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Sure. Keep telling yourself that.

 

_The remaining students file out, and begin retrieving their luggage from the cargo bay, overseen by Lila. Ian gives Alyssa a look._

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Top Gun?’

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Shut up.

 

_In the background, the other students talk excitedly._

 

 **QUINN:**  I’ve heard this island has some of the most beautiful beaches and waterfalls anywhere in the world…

 

 **GRACE:**  Not to mention a plethora of rare flora and fauna found nowhere else! I’ve read all about them, but to actually have the chance to see this place up close…

 

 **CRAIG:**  Who invited the dork?

 

 **ALEISTER:**  If being intelligent is considered to be a trait of a “dork,” then I for one welcome “dorks” on this trip. I find intelligence to be an admirable quality.

 

_Grace looks up at Aleister’s words and flashes him a grateful smile, but he doesn’t notice._

 

 **CRAIG:**  …Yeah, sure, whatever. Come on dudes, let’s check out the beach!

 

 **RAJ:**  That’s what I’m talking about!

 

 **QUINN:**  Ooh! Wait for me!

 

_As the three of them head off in the direction of the shoreline nearby, Lila calls after them:_

 

 **LILA:**  Wait! Please remain with the group!

 

_But they ignore her and continue on. Jake comes back around the other side of the plane._

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey, Lila! There’s nobody here, what’s going on?

 

_Ian, Alyssa, and Diego look around at their surroundings, realizing to their shock that Jake is right: Lila, Jake, and the students are still the only ones at the airstrip._

 

 **LILA (nervously):**  They should be here in a shuttle to take us up to the resort, but I’m sure it’s just a slight delay!

 

 **JAKE:**  ‘Slight delay’ my ass. I’m heading to the control tower. This plane isn’t going anywhere without power.

 

_Jake storms off toward the control tower. Alyssa watches him go._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Something doesn’t feel right. I’m going too.

 

 **IAN:**  Come on, sis, don’t-

 

_Ian and Diego are left dumbstruck as she sprints across the airstrip to catch up with Jake. Ian shakes his head and sighs._

 

 **IAN:**   _Alyssa._

 

 **DIEGO (knowingly):**  Looks like someone’s got herself a crush on the sexy pilot.

 

 **IAN:** What? Alyssa and…  _that guy?!_

 

 **DIEGO:**  She’s already given him a nickname and everything. Calling it, right now.

 

 **IAN:**  She’s too good for him!

 

 **DIEGO:**  You don’t even  _know_ him! Drop the ‘overprotective brother’ act for a second. Trust me. Trust  _her._

 

 **IAN (jokingly):**  I have  _never_ trusted ‘Lyss. Love? Yes. Trust?  _Never._

 

 **DIEGO (laughing):**  …True. But you know what I’m saying. She’s definitely got the hots for him!

 

_As Diego continues talking, his voice fades into the background as Ian’s gaze wanders to over Diego’s shoulder. Estela is standing at the far edge of the group, watching him._

 

 **DIEGO:**  …and I was about to tell him, well, I wanted to tell him about it, but my brain got all mixed up and it came out like-

 

 **IAN:**  Diego? Who is that?

 

_Diego turns around, following Ian’s gaze._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Her? No idea. I’ve seen her around campus a few times. Why? Don’t tell me  _you’re_  getting the heart-eyes too?

 

_Ian shakes his head, thinking as he looks around at the rest of the group._

 

 **IAN:**  There’s something off about all this.

 

 **LILA:**  Okay! It looks like the shuttle has been delayed, so would you all please follow me? We’ll just take the scenic route to the resort! Sounds fun, right?

 

 **MICHELLE (gestures toward beach):**  What about those three?

 

 **SEAN:**  I’ll get their bags. It’s cool.

 

_Sean lifts up the three abandoned suitcases along with his own. Ian and Diego both watch him, admiring his muscles. Michelle drapes her arm over Sean’s._

 

 **MICHELLE:**  You’re the best, Sean. We are such a gorgeous couple.

 

_Sean shrugs her off, scowling as he follows Lila up the path._

 

 **SEAN:**  This is reality, Michelle, remember? In reality, we are not a couple anymore.

 

_As the group begins to walk up the path, Ian suddenly turns to Diego._

 

 **IAN (whispering):**  Diego, how many Hartfeld students are here?

 

 **DIEGO (whispering):**  Uh…eleven? It said so on the letter? And why are we whispering?

 

 **IAN (whispering):**  Three ran off to the beach. Alyssa’s with the pilot. Count the rest.

 

_Diego looks around, mentally counting off the students in his head: the four that left, plus himself and Ian, plus Sean, Aleister, Grace, Michelle, Zahra, and Estela._

 

 **DIEGO (shocked):**   _Twelve._

 

 **IAN:**  I’m telling you, there’s something strange going on here.


	6. Act 1, Scene 6: "Twenty Questions"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake starts to warm up to Alyssa as they search for answers in the control tower.

EXT. CONTROL TOWER - DAY

 

_Jake power-walks as fast as he can toward the control tower, trying to get away from Alyssa, who jogs to catch up with him._

 

 **JAKE:**  Are you gonna leave me alone, Princess?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Not until I get some answers,  _Top Gun_. Like, what the hell is going on?

 

 **JAKE:**  That’s what I’m trying to find out! Now would you  _stop following me?!_

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Nobody tells me what to do.

 

_They reach the rickety wooden stairs leading up the side of the tower and begin climbing. Jake sighs, resigned to Alyssa’s presence._

 

 **ALYSSA:** So, this place is nice. D’you fly out here a lot?

 

 **JAKE (resentful):**  Here and every other favorite vacation spot for annoying rich girls like you.

 

 **ALYSSA (scoffs):**  One out of three, Top Gun, you’d better try harder. But hey, you’re right about the ‘girl’ part.

 

 **JAKE:**  Make that two out of three, ‘cause I am  _definitely_ right about ‘annoying’ too.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Hey, I’m not-  _AAH!_

 

_Her words become a scream as the next step snaps under her foot, and her leg falls through. Jake catches her with lightning-fast reflexes, and pulls her back up to her feet._

 

 **JAKE:**  Watch your step! You okay?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Whoa. That was impressive. Where’d you get reflexes like that?

 

_Jake sighs and continues his trek up, keeping a closer eye on the steps ahead for any more weak spots._

 

 **JAKE:** Fighter pilot. Navy. You learn stuff.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  So how’d you go from the navy to…

 

_She gestures around them at the resort airstrip._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  This?

 

_Jake scowls._

 

 **JAKE:**  What is this, anyway? Twenty Questions?

 

_They’re nearly to the top of the stairs. After a brief pause, Jake continues, unprompted._

 

 **JAKE:**  Dishonorable discharge. Left that life behind. Been sleeping alone in a hammock in Costa Rica ever since.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …That sounds magical.

 

_Jake looks at her, genuinely surprised._

 

 **JAKE:**  Really? You don’t think it’s weird?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  No. Should I?

 

_Jake shrugs._

 

 **JAKE:**  In my experience, most people prefer the big house, picket fence, two kids in the yard kinda life.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Guess I’m not most people.

 

_A hint of admiration creeps into his expression as he pushes open the door._

 

 **JAKE:**  No, Princess… I guess you’re-

 

_His words cut off as the door swings open, revealing the entire room to be deserted. Jake’s jaw drops in disbelief._

 

 **ALYSSA:** There’s no one here!

 

 **JAKE (sarcastically):**  Thanks, Eagle Eyes. I couldn’t tell.

 

_Jake steps forward toward the windows. Alyssa wanders toward the side of the room, running a finger along a panel and revealing a thick layer of dust._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Are you sure they still use this airstrip?

 

 **JAKE:**  As of last week, at least, ‘cause I was just here. I’m pretty goddamn sure…

 

_His voice trails off as he stares out the window._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …Jake?

 

_She joins him at the window. Beyond it, in the skies over the distant jungle, a strange aurora pulses with beautiful, otherworldly colors. Alyssa places her palm on the glass, right next to Jake’s own. The two of them stare, enraptured, for several moments. Finally, they blink, and the aurora vanishes._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Jake, did you see that? What was that?

 

_Jake shrugs, turning to head back toward the exit._

 

 **JAKE:**  Huh? Don’t know, don’t care. C’mon, let’s get you back to the resort. Knowing Carlos, he’s probably off drinking somewhere…

 

_Alyssa glances back at the window thoughtfully before following Jake out of the control tower._


	7. Act 1, Scene 7: Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the Celestial, only to find it abandoned.

INT. THE CELESTIAL LOBBY - DAY

 

_The entire group, except for Jake, Alyssa, and Estela, are standing in the middle of the lobby, confused. No one is behind the front desk. Suitcases are piled haphazardly near the walls. A thin layer of dust covers the surfaces._

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Where  _is_ everyone? Hello? Hellooooooo!

 

_She impatiently rings the front desk bell several times._

 

 **SEAN:**  So…does anybody know what’s going on?

 

 **GRACE:**  Maybe the hotel staff forgot we were coming this week?

 

 **CRAIG:**  What’s everyone complaining about? We’ve got the whole place to ourselves!

 

_Ian pulls out his phone and shows the screen to Diego._

 

 **IAN:**  No service. Zero bars.

 

 **DIEGO:**  I’ve got a bad feeling about this. I mean, I know I’ve always wanted to say that, but I really  _do_ have a bad feeling.

 

 **CRAIG:**  Maybe they just… I dunno, don’t got towers here?

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Don’t be absurd. This is a  _luxury resort._  Of course they would have towers!

 

 **IAN:**  Maybe there was an incident? Earthquake or gas leak or something, and…the cell towers got damaged, too?

 

 **GRACE:**  That  _would_ explain it.

 

 **RAJ:**  Gas leak? Oh  _hell_ no.

 

_Everyone starts talking at once, voicing their own thoughts on the situation. From outside, Jake and Alyssa’s voices are audible._

 

 **ALYSSA (O.S.):**  So, you’ve never actually  _stayed_ here? Are you just taking off after this, then?

 

 **JAKE (O.S.):**  Just long enough to get my plane fixed, then yeah. Why, you gonna miss me?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Keep dreaming.

 

 **JAKE:**  Look, I’ve got a bottle calling my name back in-

 

_He stops talking as the doors slide open. Everyone turns to stare at the two of them._

 

 **JAKE:**  What the-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What’s going on?

 

_Everyone looks at Jake, who shrugs._

 

 **JAKE:**  Don’t look at me. I just got here same as you. Where’s your guide?

 

_They all turn to look at Lila, who is pacing back and forth in the back of the group, a nervous look on her face. When she realizes they are looking at her, she straightens up and puts on a forced smile._

 

 **QUINN:**  Er, are you okay?

 

 **LILA:**  Who, me? I’m fine! I’m sure this is nothing to worry about. Any moment now, the rest of the staff will be along, I’m certain! I bet it’s just a fire alarm test or something!

 

 **JAKE:**  Uh-huh.  _Sure_ it is. How about we get some real answers? ‘Cause until I find somebody to fix my plane and pay my bill, I ain’t going anywhere.

 

 **SEAN:**  He’s right. We can’t just stand here forever, waiting for something to happen. Might as well find out what’s going on.

 

 **JAKE:** Let’s head to the pool.

 **Sean (simultaneously):** Let’s check the restaurant.

 

_Jake and Sean pause, glaring at each other._

 

 **SEAN:**  First things first, we need some clear leadership around here.

 

 **IAN:**  Good point, Sean.

 

_He and Diego step toward Sean._

 

 **JAKE:**  Leadership?  _You?_  Listen, I’ve seen more action than the rest of you put together. I’m gonna be making the calls around here.

 

_Alyssa stays where she is, next to Jake._

 

 **SEAN:**  We need a  _real_ leader. Looks like you’re not up to the task.

 

 **JAKE:**  You throw a ball around and you think  _that_ makes you a leader?

 

_As the argument grows more heated, the students begin to take sides. Grace, Aleister, Quinn, and Zahra stand on Jake’s side, while Michelle, Craig, and Raj take Sean’s._

 

 **SEAN:**  While we’ve been here trying to figure shit out, you wandered off doing who-knows-what!

 

 **JAKE:**   _I_  was looking for answers! Because unlike you, I actually  _have_ a plan!

 

 **IAN:**  Come on, Alyssa. This has to stop.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian, you-

 

 **DIEGO:**  Stop fighting, guys…

 

 **JAKE:**  What makes you so smart, anyway?

 

 **SEAN:**  We won’t be getting anywhere with  _you_ in charge!

 

_Ian and Alyssa exchange a glance. Together, they step into the center of the two groups. Ian faces Sean, while Alyssa faces Jake._

 

 **IAN:** Back off!

 **ALYSSA (simultaneously):** Jake, shut up!

 

 **SEAN:** Hang on, Ian-

 **JAKE (simultaneously):** Cap here doesn’t get-

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _I SAID SHUT UP!_

 

_Sean and Jake go suddenly quiet._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  The only thing getting us nowhere is this  _stupid_ dick-measuring contest!

 

_Sean and Jake briefly glance down._

 

 **IAN:**  Thanks, ‘Lyss. Look, we’re all on the same team here, like it or not. How about we just split up?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  This place is big enough that we don’t need  _all_ of us checking the same place anyway. So let’s just get moving, search for answers, and come back later when we’re all calmed down. Okay?

 

_Sean and Jake glare at each other, then they both turn away._

 

 **JAKE:**  Hmph. Whatever. Like I said, I’m goin’ to the pool.

 

 **SEAN:**  Anybody who wants to check the restaurant, follow me!

 

_As the two groups begin to disperse, Diego pulls Ian aside._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Nice job.

 

 **IAN:**  Thanks, but it was mostly Alyssa. Wish I could shout like that.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Please, no.  _One_ obnoxiously loud best friend is enough.

 

 **IAN (laughs):** True.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Look, there’s something else. Remember your mysterious crush from earlier?

 

 **IAN:**  She’s not-

 

 **DIEGO:**  That’s not the point. She’s  _not here._

 

_Ian glances back toward the lobby and the entrance to the resort. Sure enough, Estela is nowhere to be found._

 

 **IAN:**  Then… where  _is_ she?


	8. Act 1, Scene 8: Estela's Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the La Huerta jungle, Estela searches for something.

EXT. LA HUERTA JUNGLE - DUSK

 

_Estela creeps cautiously through the jungle, counting trees as she passes them. Her movements are fluid, professional–she is clearly a woman on a mission. Every so often, she stops, scans her surroundings furtively, and inspects the base of a tree trunk before continuing._

 

 **ESTELA (muttering):**  Which one… which one?

 

_After several minutes of this, she notices a small symbol, barely visible, scratched into the side of the next trunk she inspects. She runs her fingers along it: an M inside of a circle. She kneels down, pulls a large knife out of her pocket, and begins to dig. Finally, she reaches into the newly dug shallow hole and pulls out a scratched and dirtied 100-peso Colombian coin, the tiny initials “O.M.” scratched into its surface._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I knew it. It  _did_ happen here. But then what-

 

_She pockets the coin and turns to leave… only to be greeted with the snarling face of a massive SABERTOOTH, the waning sunlight reflecting off of its fangs._

 

 **SABERTOOTH:**  Grrrrr…

 

_The beast prepares to attack. Estela is only momentarily startled before dropping into a combat stance, leaping out of the way as the creature pounces on the space where she had been standing moments before._

 

 **ESTELA:**  What  _are_ you? One of Rourke’s pets?

 

_The sabertooth, naturally, doesn’t answer, instead turning and launching itself toward her once again. Estela sidesteps and pivots on one foot, throwing her knife at the creature’s backside. But the sabertooth’s reflexes are too quick, and it simply dodges the_

_knife. Estela’s eyes go wide._

 

 **ESTELA:**   _Dios,_  not good-

 

_The sabertooth is already charging toward her yet again, and she barely has time to leap up toward a branch above her head, pulling herself up out of reach.The beast charges right through the spot where she had been standing. A moment later, the branch snaps under Estela’s weight, sending her tumbling back to the ground. She scrambles to her feet and sprints toward her fallen knife, still clutching the broken branch in her left hand, as the sabertooth pursues her. As she dives for the weapon, the sabertooth lashes out with a massive paw, leaving three deep gashes in the side of her leg._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Aah!  _¡Malparido!_

 

_She pushes herself to her feet, barely managing to get behind another tree in time. The sabertooth slams into the other side of the trunk. Estela uses the creature’s momentary distraction to take off her blue hoodie and toss it as far as she can into the jungle before limping away as quickly as possible in the opposite direction, hiding behind another tree. She stays as still as possible, holding her breath and clenching her teeth against the pain of her leg wound. Behind her, the sabertooth starts sniffing the air, confused._

 

 **SABERTOOTH:**  Hrrrr? Grarrrr…

 

_The sabertooth sniffs for another moment, and then runs toward the hoodie, away from Estela. While it’s distracted, Estela limps away into the darkening jungle._


	9. Act 1, Scene 9: More Questions, No Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens as the students compare findings.

INT. THE CELESTIAL LOBBY - DUSK

 

_Sean and his group return to the lobby to find Jake’s group already there. Jake is pouring a glass of whiskey from a bottle that he’d found somewhere._

 

 **JAKE:**  Well?

 

 **SEAN:**  ‘Well’ what?

 

 **JAKE:**  …You find anything?

 

 **SEAN:**   _Yes,_  actually.

 

 **RAJ:**  I was staring at the mountain…and there were, like, these weird lights and smoke coming out of it! And I wasn’t even  _on_ anything yet!

 

 **IAN:**  And in the restaurant, there were half-eaten plates and bills with credit cards just lying there on the tables.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  So we know wherever everyone went, they left in a hurry.

 

 **SEAN:**  Did you find anything? Or were you just sitting here  _drinking_ the whole time?

 

_Ian nudges him and gives a subtle shake of his head. Jake stands up, glaring at Sean._

 

 **JAKE:**  ‘Course we found something. And  _without_ your help.

 

_Alyssa puts her hand on Jake’s shoulder, giving him a knowing look. A moment later, Jake relaxes his stance._

 

 **JAKE (sighs):**  Alright. Brain Trust? Wanna show him?

 

_No one responds. Jake points at Grace._

 

 **JAKE:**  That’s, uh… you.

 

 **GRACE:**  My name is Grace.

 

 **JAKE:**  Okay, Brain Trust.

 

_Alyssa gives Grace a sympathetic smile._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  He does that. You get used to it.

 

 **GRACE:**  Right. Anyway.

 

_Grace takes off the backpack she is wearing and opens it, pulling out a massive sabertooth fang. Everyone in Sean’s group are shocked when they see it._

 

 **RAJ:** _Aah!_  I’ve had this dream before! Keep the evil dentist away from me!

 

 **CRAIG:**  What did  _that_ belong to? A T-Rex? Because that would be badass. Freaky, but still: badass.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  I mean, it’s got to be like, a fossil, right? Does this place have a museum or something?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Unless this is the  _Jurassic Park_  island?  _Please_ tell me this isn’t the  _Jurassic Park_  island.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Nah, that was Isla Nublar. Or Isla Sorna, if you mean the shitty sequels.

 

 **RAJ:**  Hey, I kinda liked  _The Lost World-_

 

 **ALEISTER:**  As illogical as it may seem, this is  _not_ a fossil. For one thing, the composition is enamel, not rock, and for another…

 

 **GRACE:**  It was lying just outside the fence. A very bent and twisted part of the fence.  _Something_ was trying to get in.

 

_There is silence as everyone processes this information._

 

 **DIEGO:**  We went looking for answers, and now we’ve just found more questions. Why do I feel like I’ve just walked onto an episode of _Lost?_

 

 **ZAHRA:** Great. So what the hell do we do now?

 

_The main doors slide open. Everyone jumps at the sound and looks toward the entrance… only to see Estela, a blood-soaked strip of cloth wrapped around her leg wound, limping into the lobby on her makeshift crutch. Most of the group just stares at the_ _sight, but Ian rushes over to help her._

 

 **IAN:**  Oh my God! Are you okay?!

 

_Estela pushes past him and continues toward the front desk._

 

 **ESTELA:**  It’s nearly nightfall. You should get some rest.

 

_She reaches across the desk and grabs a room key just as Lila walks in from another room._

 

 **LILA:**  Elena! There you are!

 

_She notices Estela’s leg wound and gasps._

 

 **LILA:**  What happened?! You need medical attention immediately-

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’m fine.

 

 **LILA:**  Where have you  _been?!_

 

 **ESTELA:**  Looking for answers. Just like the rest of you.

 

 **SEAN:**  …And did you find anything?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Nothing you people need to know about.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  How do  _you_ know what we need to-

 

 **ESTELA:**  We’ve all got secrets.

 

 **IAN:**  Is it something we can help with?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Like I said. You’d better get some rest.

 

_She takes the key and limps over to the elevator. She glances at Ian curiously, as if unsure what to make of him, before the elevator doors close._

 

 **JAKE:**  …Well. Only one way to get rid of  _that_ headache.

 

_He downs his entire glass of whiskey. Sean crosses his arms._

 

 **SEAN:**  Who the hell was  _she?_

 

 **LILA:**  Her name is Elena Hernandez, according to her file. She’s one of your fellow classmates!

 

 **CRAIG:** I knew she looked familiar! It’s that creepy loner girl who’s always sitting by herself! She freaks me out.

 

 **ZAHRA (angrily):**  Hey! What’s  _wrong_ with being a loner?!

 

 **CRAIG:** Uh…

 

 **IAN:**  I just hope she’s okay. That leg didn’t look good.

 

 **MICHELLE:** It could get infected! Jake, where’d you find that alcohol? Is there any vodka or something?

 

 **JAKE:**  In the cabana bar outside, why? You wanna do shots?

 

_Michelle walks off toward the pool area, ignoring him and muttering something about disinfectant and antibacterial treatment._

 

 **LILA:**  Well, regardless, Elena does have a point. It’s getting late, so why don’t we all take our assigned room keys and-

 

 **ZAHRA:** “Assigned?” Yeah, right.

 **CRAIG (simultaneously):** “Assigned,” my ass!

 

_They look at each other awkwardly. Zahra clears her throat and reaches over the desk, grabbing a fancy golden penthouse key from its hook. Craig tries to do the same a moment later, but overbalances and falls behind the desk with a crash._

 

 **CRAIG:**  I’m okay! I’m- whoa, there’s booze back here! Nice!

 

 **RAJ:**  You serious?  _Yes!_

 

_The students all rush toward the desk, grabbing keys and checking out the alcohol stash behind the front desk. Lila attempts to stop the chaos, but to no avail. Eventually, she sighs and takes her assigned room key from its spot on the lowest row of hooks, walking toward the elevator and shaking her head in defeat._

 

 **ALYSSA (inspecting her key):**  “Jungle Room.” Sounds cool.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Sweet, I bet it’s like Rainforest Cafe, but better! What did you get, Ian?

 

_Ian blushes, showing Diego his heart-shaped key. In the background, Jake walks over to Alyssa and the two of them start chatting._

 

 **IAN:**  “Honeymoon Suite.” It was the only penthouse room left.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hoping to meet someone special on this trip, are we?

 

_Ian shoves Diego playfully._

 

 **IAN:**  What are you, ‘Mr. Matchmaker?’

 

 **DIEGO (grinning):**  Yep!

 

_Jake leaves, and Alyssa walks back over to her brother._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Jake’s setting up a party out by the pool. You two should come!

 

 **IAN:**  Honestly, I’d prefer a nice comfy bed right now. It’s been a long, crazy day, and I’m wiped out-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  For once, don’t be so  _‘Ian,’_  Ian. You can sleep whenever you want. But how often do we get a chance to party on a tropical island?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Come on, Ian. She’s got a point.

 

 **IAN:**  You’re taking  _her_ side?

 

 **DIEGO:**  I’m not taking sides! I’m just saying, we  _did_ promise to make the most of this trip.

 

_He glances over at the front desk, where Raj and Craig are chatting excitedly and pulling out various bottles._

 

 **DIEGO:**  You really wanna turn it down…just to _sleep?_

 

_Ian sighs, momentarily looking toward the elevator doors. Diego gives him a knowing look._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I know what you’re thinking. No. I’m sure she’s  _fine._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Sorry, am I missing something?

 

 **IAN:**  No.

 **DIEGO (simultaneously):**  Yes.

 

_Ian looks down at his feet awkwardly. Then he shrugs and smiles at Diego and his sister._

 

 **IAN:**  What the hell. But tomorrow, neither of you had better wake me up, got it? That means  _you,_  ‘Lyss!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Deal, Ian. Promise. Now let’s go party!


	10. Act 1, Scene 10: The Raj Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj and the others celebrate their first night of vacation with an impromptu pool party.

EXT. CELESTIAL POOLSIDE AREA - NIGHT

 

_Alyssa, Diego, and Ian enter the poolside area to find the party in full swing. Dance music blares from some speakers, and Grace is fiddling with a circuit box near the outlet where some string lights are plugged in. Jake stands behind the poolside bar, mixing drinks and arguing with Craig about something. Raj stands by the grill, cooking chicken and shrimp skewers. Every so often, he pops one into his mouth._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Whoa. This is impressive!

 

 **GRACE:**  Hi, Alyssa! Glad you could come!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Grace! Hi! Uh… this is my brother, Ian, and our friend Diego. Not sure you’ve all met yet!

 

_Diego and Ian wave awkwardly._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hi…

 

 **SEAN:**  Hey, it’s the wonder twins!

 

_The trio glance toward the sound of Sean’s voice to see him standing, shirtless, in the pool. Quinn and Michelle are there as well. As they watch, Craig walks over from the bar area and suddenly cannonballs into the pool._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Boo- _yaaaaaaaaah!_

 

_Michelle shrieks as she gets splashed._

 

 **SEAN:**  Nice, we got four! Diego, Ian, Ian’s sister, you in for some Marco Polo

 

 **ALYSSA (muttering):**  First Jake, now you? I  _have_ a name…. I’m getting a drink.

 

_Alyssa makes a beeline for the bar._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I’ll play! Let me just grab a snack first. How about you, Ian?

 

_Ian shrugs._

 

 **IAN:**  Dunno. Whatever’s on the grill smells pretty good, though.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Well, come on, then!

 

_The two boys walk over to the grill. Raj looks up and smiles, his mouth full._

 

 **RAJ:**  Mmrph’ts mumph, ooooo’s?

 

 **DIEGO (laughing):**  Sorry,  _what?_

 

_Raj swallows the food in his mouth and tries again._

 

 **RAJ:**  I said, “what’s up, dudes?”

 

 **IAN:**  What’s this? Smells awesome.

 

 **RAJ:**  Check it out! They’re my trademark Raj Special Skewers!

 

_Raj hands a skewer each to Ian and Diego. Diego immediately takes a bite._

 

 **DIEGO:**   _Yah!_  Burned my tongue!

 

_Raj laughs._

 

 **RAJ:**  I  _did_ literally just take those off the fire. Might wanna blow on ‘em first.

 

_Diego blushes while Ian starts blowing on his skewer._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Uh…I knew that! I was just…testing you!

 

 **RAJ:**  It’s all cool, dude! Just glad you could make it to the “Raj Rage!”

 

 **IAN:**  The  _what?_

 

 **RAJ (indicating the party):**  The “Raj Rage!” I named it myself. Pretty cool name, huh?

 

 **IAN:**  Uhh…

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hah! That’s awesome!

 

 **RAJ:**  Right? By the way, there’s more to try! Quinn made some cupcakes, and of course, there’s plenty of the good stuff…

 

_Raj winks and points toward the bar. Jake and Alyssa are standing together, talking and laughing about something. At the sight of them, Ian scowls and walks off toward the edge of the fence. Diego hesitates._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Sorry, Raj, be back later!

 

_He smiles awkwardly at Raj before following Ian away from the crowd._

 

 **DIEGO:** Ian, we talked about this.

 

 **IAN:**  I know, Diego. Deep down, I’m glad she’s happy, but it’s just…

 

 **DIEGO:**  You still can’t shut off that big brother instinct. I get it. …Well, okay, I  _don’t_  get it, being an only child and all, but I  _understand_ it.

 

_Ian sighs and leans forward onto the fence, staring up at the towering moonlit cliffside nearby._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Y’know, maybe you should just… find time to  _talk_ with him. Give him a chance. Who knows, you might end up being best friends!

 

 **IAN:**  After the way he treated Sean? I dunno. I feel like he’s forcing everyone to pick a “team.”

 

 **DIEGO:**  What, like Team Edward versus Team Jacob?

 

 **IAN:**  More like Iron Man versus Captain America. I’d rather this not turn into “Island Vacation: Civil War,” you know?

 

 **DIEGO:**  …Yeah. Alyssa sure shut them down fast, though. I bet if  _she’d_  been in that movie, the whole plot would’ve been over in, like, the first five minutes!

 

_Ian and Diego both laugh._

 

 **IAN:**  One big “shut up” from her would make  _any_ superhero listen.

 

_Diego sighs and shakes his head._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I just want this week to be fun, you know? I want it to  _mean_ something. As soon as it’s all over, we go back home and it’s back to the bottom of the social ladder. This is our one chance to make something happen! I mean, can you imagine if we hadn’t made you come today? If I were you, I’d have been so  _mad_ at myself if I’d spent the night in my room instead of here!

 

 **IAN:**  But that’s  _you,_  Diego. You and Alyssa. Too much has been bothering me lately. And not just ‘Lyss and that… _pilot_ guy, either.

 

_Diego wraps an arm around Ian’s shoulder._

 

 **DIEGO:**  What, like the whole “nobody else here” thing? That problem will still be there in the morning. Sitting here moping about it isn’t going to solve it. You’ve just gotta forget about it for now!

 

_Diego’s eyes light up as he gets an idea._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I know! We need some drinks.  _There’s_  your problem. I’ll go get ‘em, so you don’t have to get all overprotective about Alyssa, okay? What do you want?

 

_Ian sighs and shakes his head._

 

 **IAN:** To be  _alone_ for a little. I’m just gonna go clear my head.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Are you sure-

 

_Ian smiles and waves at the others in the pool._

 

 **IAN:**  I’m sure, no need to worry! You go have fun and make some friends, huh? I’ll be back later. Promise.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Okay, but if I catch you in your room asleep with a book over your face again-

 

 **IAN (laughing):**  That was  _one time!_  Are you ever gonna let that go?

 

_Diego grins and starts walking back toward the party._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Nope!

 

_Ian unlatches the gate and walks off down the illuminated path leading up the cliff. Diego heads toward the bar, where Alyssa is mixing a drink._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Here. Try  _this._

 

_She slides a drink across the bar toward Jake, who grins and picks it up._

 

 **JAKE:**  You better not be tryin’ to poison me, Princess…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I make no promises!

 

_She turns and notices Diego approaching._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oh, hey, Diego!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Alyssa! And…uh…

 

_Jake takes a sip of the drink, and pulls a face._

 

 **JAKE:**  Holy  _shit,_  that’s bitter! And strong as hell. That’s the kinda drink nobody could stand for long.

 

_Alyssa winks conspiratorially at Diego, then smirks._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  That’s the idea! I call it “The Jake.”

 

_Jake scowls, suppressing a grin._

 

 **JAKE:**  …You’re a real comedian, Princess. Let  _me_ show you how it’s done.

 

_As he starts to mix another drink of his own, he notices Diego for the first time._

 

 **DIEGO:**  …So your name’s Jake?

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah. Alright, hang on…

 

_Jake continues mixing the drink as he looks Diego up and down, thinking of a nickname._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Uh, I’m Dieg-

 

_Jake holds up a hand. Alyssa rolls her eyes._

 

 **JAKE:**  You’re the guy with the movie references…alright, “Reference Ricky” it is!

 

 **DIEGO:**  “Reference Ricky?”

 

 **ALYSSA:**  That’s Top Gun for you. He still doesn’t even know  _my_ name.

 

 **JAKE:**  Sure I do, Princess! I just don’t feel like usin’ it.

 

_He finishes making the drink and hands it to her._

 

 **JAKE:**  Try that. I call it “The Princess.”

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Diego, I might need my stomach pumped after this-

 

_She takes a sip, and her eyes widen in surprise._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Huh. It’s kind of… all over the place. No idea how to even describe it.

 

_Jake smiles, and for the first time since Alyssa met him, it’s a sincere, genuine smile._

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah. It doesn’t really know what it wants to be. But it has the  _potential_ to be anything.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Wow, who knew this guy was a poet?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  That was… surprisingly thoughtful.

 

_Jake returns to his usual sarcastic demeanor._

 

 **JAKE:**  Oh,  _sure,_  even when you compliment me you’ve gotta say “surprisingly” first?

 

_Alyssa takes another sip._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Alright, that’s enough of  _you_ for one party. Diego, wanna test out the water?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Sure!

 

_Alyssa winks at Jake as she and Diego pull off their shirts and head to the pool. Jake shakes his head and smiles after Alyssa._

 

 **JAKE (muttering):**  Damn, Princess. I’m actually gonna  _miss_ you.


	11. Act 1, Scene 11: Beneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes for a walk and stumbles across a familiar face.

EXT. CLIFFSIDE - NIGHT

_Ian trudges up the cliff, along the path, a towel wrapped around his shoulders against the chill. This far from the Celestial, the only light available comes from the full moon shining overhead. He mutters to himself as he walks, lost in thought._

 

 **IAN (muttering):**  Storm… weird lights… no people… giant tooth. What the hell…

 

_He continues in silence as he approaches the edge of the cliff. A single figure is already there, her legs dangling over the edge. Ian stops when he sees her._

 

 **IAN:**  Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was here-

 

_The figure turns: it’s Estela, her deep brown eyes reflecting the moonlight. She gazes at him quizzically._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Wouldn’t you rather be at the party?

 

_Ian shakes his head and starts backing away._

 

 **IAN:**  Sorry… it’s “Elena,” right? I just needed a walk. Some peace and quiet. I’ll leave you alone-

 

 **ESTELA:**  You can stay.

 

_Ian hesitates, but something about Estela draws him closer. He sits a few feet from her and lets his own legs hang over the cliff’s edge as well. A comfortable silence follows as the two of them gaze up into the starry night sky. Eventually, Ian glances over at Estela for a moment, and notices her shivering._

 

 **IAN:**  You’re cold. Here.

 

_He hands her his towel. She accepts it silently. Several more minutes pass before she speaks again._

 

 **ESTELA:**  …Why?

 

 **IAN:**  “Why” what?

 

_Estela indicates the towel now draped over her shoulders, and looks at Ian, who has himself started shivering._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Now  _you’re_  cold instead. Why?

 

 **IAN:**  It’s nothing. Guess I’d just rather  _you_  be warm than me.

 

_Estela smiles and says nothing, but scoots closer to Ian until their shoulders touch. She wraps the towel around the both of them. Together, they continue to watch the stars, until finally:_

 

 **ESTELA:**  This is nice. I wish…

 

 **IAN:** Wish what?

 

 **ESTELA:**  I wish this moment could last forever… but I have to go.

 

_Estela stands up, shrugging the towel off of her shoulders. She crosses over to a nearby boulder, where a makeshift spear (her knife, tied to the end of the branch from earlier) has been propped up against it._

 

 **IAN:**  Whatever’s going on, I just want to help.

 

_Estela stares at Ian for a moment, assessing his words._

 

 **ESTELA:**  …You really mean that, don’t you?

 

 **IAN:**  Well, yeah.

 

_Estela shakes her head as she picks up her spear._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Listen. Anyone who gets close to me always ends up getting hurt.

 

_She gestures toward her leg wound, now neatly bandaged with gauze and medical tape._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Or worse. For your own good, please, just forget about me, okay?

 

 **IAN:**  Elena-

 

 **ESTELA:**   _That’s not even my real name!_  You know nothing about me.

 

 **IAN:**  I still want to help-

 

 **ESTELA:**  Then you’re a fool. Please, just… stay away from me. For  _your_ sake.

 

_She limps away back down the path, propping herself up with her spear. Ian stares after her for several long moments, until she disappears into the resort entrance. Suddenly, a low growl is heard from the nearby jungle._

 

 **SABERTOOTH:**  Grrrrrrr…

 

_Ian jumps and turns toward the sound. The creature stands just inside the tree line, its massive form silhouetted against the moonlight. Ian’s eyes go wide, and a second later he turns and sprints back down the path._

 

 **IAN:**   _AAH!_


	12. Act 1, Scene 12: Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s sudden panic brings the party to a screeching halt.

EXT. CELESTIAL POOLSIDE AREA - NIGHT

 

_Diego is reclining on a pool chair, chatting animatedly with Raj. Sean and Craig are still in the pool, tossing a beach ball back and forth over Michelle’s head. Nearby, Alyssa is seated in a circle with Quinn, Jake, Zahra, and Grace, all playing some kind of drinking game, while Aleister sits alone in a chair nearby, reading a book. Suddenly, the atmosphere is shattered by Ian’s scream._

 

 **JAKE:**  What the-?

 

 **DIEGO:**   _Ian!_

 

_Everyone runs toward the fence to see Ian barreling toward it at top speed._

 

 **IAN:**  Open the gate! There’s something out there!

 

_Diego and Alyssa jump forward, scrambling to unlock the gate. They shut it behind Ian as he runs inside, gasping for breath._

 

 **SEAN:**  What is it? What did you see?

 

_Ian turns around and points back outside the gate._

 

 **IAN:**  The… the _thing!_

 

 **RAJ:**  Uh, there’s nothing there.

 

_Ian blinks, scanning the area beyond the fence. Sure enough, the area is completely devoid of animal life._

 

 **IAN:**  There  _was._  I’m sure of it.

 

_Jake shakes his head._

 

 **JAKE:**  Great. Party’s ruined.  _Thanks_ for that…

 

_Jake turns and walks toward the doors to the resort. Alyssa shoots Ian an annoyed glare before doing the same. One by one, the rest of the students leave the pool area, leaving only Ian, Sean, and Diego left._

 

 **SEAN:**  Hey, no worries, Ian. I believe you.

 

 **IAN:**  You do?

 

 **SEAN:**  It’s a big jungle. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if there were, I dunno, jaguars or something, right?

 

 **IAN:**  This was bigger than a jaguar.

 

 **DIEGO:**  I  _know_ you, Ian. I believe you, too.

 

 **IAN:** Sorry for ruining the party, guys.

 

 **SEAN:**  It’s all good. It was getting kinda late, anyway.

 

_Ian smiles gratefully at the two of them._

 

 **IAN:**  Thanks, guys. Listen, whatever’s going on… tomorrow I think we’d better sit down and get serious about it. For real.

 

 **DIEGO (yawning):**  Sounds like a plan. Or maybe… maybe I’ll just sleep, right here…

 

_He lays down on a pool chair and starts to sleep. Sean and Ian look at each other._

 

 **IAN:**  No you won’t. Come on, Diego. Back to an actual bed.

 

_Sean lifts Diego up, draping one of Diego’s arms over his shoulder and the other over Ian’s. Together, the three of them shuffle over to the door and back into the resort._


	13. Act 2, Scene 1: A Mystery Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, amidst heavy tensions, Lila discovers what might have happened to the guests.

INT. CELESTIAL RESTAURANT - MORNING

 

_Everyone is seated at the tables, eating breakfast. Sean sits with Craig, Raj, Michelle, and Diego at one table, while Jake sits with Aleister, Grace, Zahra, Alyssa, and Quinn at another. Estela sits by herself, well apart from the others, and Lila is nowhere to be found. Most of them are nursing hangovers of varying severity._

 

 **JAKE:**  God dammit… Pippi, pass the coffee, would you?

 

_Quinn hands him a full coffee pot. He refills his cup._

 

 **JAKE:**  Gonna need twelve more cups to get rid of  _this_ headache.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I just want to sleep for a week.

 

 **ZAHRA:**   _Ughhhhh…_

 

_At Sean’s table, Michelle slides a full glass of water over to Diego._

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Diego. Seriously. You need water.

 

 **DIEGO:**  I don’t feel like drinking  _anything_ after last night.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Trust me. You need to hydrate.

 

 **CRAIG:** Yo, Meech, does that really help?

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Of course it does! Here.

 

_She passes Craig the pitcher of water. He starts drinking straight out of the pitcher._

 

 **MICHELLE:**   _Ugh._  Craig, no, don’t drink too fast, you’re gonna-

 

_Craig suddenly doubles over and vomits some water onto the carpet beside him._

 

 **MICHELLE:**  …Yeah. That.

 

 **SEAN (sighing):**  I’ll go clean it up…

 

 **RAJ:**  I know what you dudes need! Be right back!

 

_Raj gets up and heads back into the kitchen. Ian enters from the lobby, rubbing his eyes._

 

 **IAN:**  Morning everyone-

 

_The room goes quiet when he enters. Ian stops._

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey, look. It’s “The Boy Who Cried Monster.”

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I am  _never_  gonna forget your scream as long as I live. If only I’d recorded it!

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Lyss, come on, do you really think-

 

 **ZAHRA:**  You shut that party down faster than the cops!

 

 **IAN:**  Look,  _I wasn’t lying!_  There really was something out there, and if you want to pretend like things haven’t been weird since we got here, then-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Calm down, Ian, it was just a joke-

 

 **SEAN:**  Are we really doing this right, now, guys?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Can’t we all just calm down? Does it really matter?

 

_Ian shakes his head in frustration and walks to the counter._

 

 **IAN (muttering):**  I’m  _not_ crazy.

 

_Raj emerges from the kitchen, holding a large plate of something that looks like omelets stuffed with oysters, banana, pickles, and other strange ingredients._

 

 **RAJ:** Presenting… the  _Raj Hangover Cure 9000!_

 

_He frowns when he notices the awkward silence in the room._

 

 **RAJ:**  Something wrong, dudes?

 

_Ian says nothing, but takes a few cold pancakes from the counter and puts them onto his plate. As he turns back toward the tables, Alyssa catches his eye and glares at him._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Next time, just stay in your room, would you? At least then you don’t have to ruin everyone  _else’s_  fun, too.

 

 **IAN:**  Come on, ‘Lyss-

 

_She shakes her head and looks away. Ian sighs and takes a seat at Sean’s table, between him and Diego._

 

 **SEAN:**  Hey, Ian, it’s all cool. Jake’s just bein’ a dick. As usual.

 

 **IAN:**  Thanks, Sean. I appreciate it.

 

_Sean smiles at him as Raj sits back down on Diego’s other side, sliding his new dish over to Craig._

 

 **RAJ:**  There. Try that.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Uh… Raj, your cooking’s great and all, but I dunno if I’d trust that.

 

_Michelle wrinkles her nose at the dish as Craig heaps some onto his plate._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Anythin’ to get rid of this stupid headache.

 

_He starts scooping some into his mouth. Sean laughs._

 

 **SEAN:**  Better you than me!

 

 **CRAIG:**  It’s actually not bad! Y’all are missin’ out!

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Craig, you’ve eaten a  _rock_ before.

 

 **CRAIG:**  Hey, that was for ten bucks!

 

_The door from the lobby swings open once again. The conversation dies down as Lila enters._

 

 **LILA:**  Good morning, everyone! I have a special announcement to make!

 

_Everyone stares at her, most of them still too hungover to say much._

 

 **LILA:**  …Right! Anyway, Jake! Remember when you asked me where everyone had gone?

 

 **JAKE:**   _Bluhhhhh…_  Sure?

 

 **LILA:** Yes! So, I’ve been looking for information in the staff offices all morning, and I found this!

 

_She slams a set of papers down onto the table in front of Jake._

 

 **JAKE:**  Jeez, Dimples, not so hard-

 

_He stops talking when he reads the heading of the top paper. Suddenly curious, he picks them up and starts skimming their contents._

 

 **JAKE:**   _“Evacuation shelter… emergency alert system… in case of hurricanes, viral outbreaks, volcanic eruptions, or other natural disasters…”_  Hang on, this is-

 

 **LILA:**  Where everyone went! Exactly!

 

 **SEAN:**  Hold up. There hasn’t been any natural disaster here…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I don’t see  _you_ with any better ideas!

 

 **JAKE:**  Thanks, Princess-

 

 **CRAIG:**  I dunno about you guys, but I ain’t going to no spooky-ass shelter-

 

 **JAKE:**  Shut it. Where’s this shelter? I don’t see a location or a map here…

 

 **LILA:**  Well, I haven’t actually  _been_ there, but I saw some signs along the trail earlier!

 

 **JAKE:**  Good enough for me. I’m going. I’m losin’ cash every second I waste here.

 

_Jake stands up and walks over to join Lila._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  It does seem prudent to investigate the situation further. I shall come as well.

 

 **GRACE:**  Count me in too! I’ve been meaning to get a closer look at some of the local plant life on the island anyway.

 

 **QUINN:**  I’ll go too!

 

 **JAKE:**  …Princess? You in?

 

_Alyssa glances over at Ian once before nodding._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Sure. What’s there to be afraid of?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Wait,  _you’re_  going too? Why?

 

_Alyssa blushes and turns away._

 

 **ALYSSA (flustered):**  Diego! That’s- that’s not-  _None of your business!_

 

_Diego nudges Ian and smirks._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Looks like  _somebody’s_  got a crush on the dashing, handsome, rugged, sexy, charming, hunky, gorgeous-

 

 **ALYSSA (very quickly):**   _O-KAY!_  Let’s go, everyone! Time’s a-wasting!

 

_Ian smiles in spite of himself at Diego’s teasing._

 

 **JAKE:**  Alright, you cowards can stay here where it’s nice and safe. The rest of us, let’s head out!

 

_He scowls at Sean before leaving the restaurant with the rest of his group. Sean shakes his head and leans his elbows on the table as Zahra walks over to join them._

 

 **SEAN:**  “Coward,” really? That guy’s really getting on my nerves.

 

 **IAN:**  …I just hope they don’t run into that… that thing I saw.

 

 **CRAIG:**  Not that I don’t believe my bro, and  _he_ believes you… but, you sure it wasn’t just, like, a big reindeer or something?

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Reindeer? In a  _tropical jungle?!_

 

 **CRAIG:**  …Hey, it could happen. Right?

 

 **ZAHRA:**  No. No, it really couldn’t. Ian here probably just couldn’t handle his liquor, eh?

 

 **IAN (annoyed):**  I’m just about the only person here who  _didn’t_  drink anything last night! I know what I saw!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Well,  _I_  believe him-

 

 **CRAIG:**  ‘Course you do, you’re his best friend-

 

 _The group begins to argue once more, until Estela walks over to them and_ thumps _the blunt end of her spear on the center of the table._

 

 **ESTELA:**  He’s telling the truth.

 

_An awkward silence follows._

 

 **CRAIG:**  …Who the hell are you, and how would  _you_ know?

 

_Estela rolls up her pant leg, revealing her bandaged wound._

 

 **ESTELA:**  What do you think did _this?_

 

_She leaves before any of them can utter another word. Ian glances after her gratefully._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Well. Guess that settles it. Now if you’ll excuse me-

 

_She collapses face-first onto the table, sound asleep._


	14. Act 2, Scene 2: The Princess and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost en route to the emergency shelter, Jake and Alyssa seek higher ground.

EXT. LA HUERTA JUNGLE - DAY

 

_Jake’s group follows Lila along a dirt path through the jungle, the sounds of nature all around them. Quinn and Grace lag behind, stopping every so often to glance at the strange, glowing flowers they are passing by._

 

 **GRACE:**  I’ve heard La Huerta’s ecosystem was unique, but these flowers are… the shape, the texture, it’s like nothing I’ve ever come across in my textbooks!

 

 **QUINN:**  They’re just so beautiful! Like something out of a dream…

 

_In front of them, Alyssa plucks a brilliant purple flower and tucks it into her hair._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You’re right, Quinn! How do I look?

 

 **QUINN:**  Wow, you look  _amazing!_

 

 **JAKE (simultaneously):**   _Ridiculous,_  Princess.

 

 **ALYSSA (to Jake):**  Wasn’t asking for your opinion anyway.  **(To Quinn)**   _Thank_  you, Quinn!

 

_Jake reaches over and yanks the flower out of Alyssa’s hair, tossing it to the side._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _HEY!_  The hell was that for?!

 

 **JAKE:**  How much d’you wanna bet those flowers aren’t  _drenched in radiation?_  I just saved you from growing a new head.

 

 **ALEISTER:**  That is  _preposterous._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Huh. Never thought  _you’d_  be the conspiracy theorist type.

 

 **JAKE:**  Is it a conspiracy theory if it’s true? You’d be surprised by the kinda rumors you hear about this place, if you know where to look.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …Rumors? Like what?

 

 **JAKE:**  I’m just sayin’. In the military, you hear a lot of things. Criminal plots. Weird experiments. Missing-

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Jacob, enough! This is, quite frankly,  _absurd!_

 

_Jake follows Aleister’s gaze behind them to see Grace looking down at her feet, obviously scared by the pilot’s words. He looks back to Aleister._

 

 **JAKE:**  Oh, give it a rest, Malfoy-

 

_Up ahead, Lila suddenly stops, glancing around in confusion._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh… something wrong? What’s the holdup?

 

 **LILA:**  This doesn’t make any sense. According to the signs, the shelter should be right nearby, but…

 

_She gestures at the jungle around them._

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah, I don’t see any shelter. Or any  _anything,_  unless it’s some kinda invisible treehouse.

 

_Jake heads off toward a rocky cliff visible in the distance._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait, where are you-

 

 **JAKE:**  Always get the high ground. That’s basic tactics, Princess.

 

 **QUINN:**  Do you really think you can find the shelter from there?

 

 **JAKE:**  Dunno. You got any better ideas?

 

 **QUINN:**  I hear a waterfall nearby! What if the shelter’s over there?

 

 **GRACE:**  Ooh, that sounds fascinating! I’ll come with you!

 

_The two girls walk off in the opposite direction from the cliff, following the sound of running water. Jake looks over his shoulder at Alyssa._

 

 **JAKE:** …Well? You comin’?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Are you  _asking_  me, Top Gun?

 

_Jake gives a noncommittal shrug and continues toward the cliff. After a moment’s deliberation, Alyssa follows, jogging to catch up._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Oh,  _brilliant!_  Absolutely  _genius,_  everyone rushing off into the unfamiliar jungle heedless of personal safety! I shall wait right here, thank you very much!

 

_Jake moves through the jungle like he was born to it, easily ducking beneath branches and hopping over fallen logs. Alyssa has a much more difficult time of it, getting repeatedly smacked in the face by undergrowth and gasping for air as a result of the exertion._

 

 **ALYSSA (out of breath):**  Holy  _shit._  Do you do this a lot, or something?

 

 **JAKE:**  What, get stuck on an island with a bunch of college kids? Gotta admit, haven’t done  _that_ one before.

 

 **ALYSSA (out of breath):**  I meant  _this_ stuff. Nature. You make it look so easy!

 

 **JAKE:** Well, sure. Even before basic training, I grew up in rural Louisiana. More gators and mud, but otherwise not too different from here.

 

 **ALYSSA (out of breath):**  My  _brother_ should be the one out here right now.  _He’s_  the outdoors guy, not me; I’d prefer sidewalks and nightclubs any day.

 

 **JAKE:**  Figured.

 

 **ALYSSA (angrily):**  You… _you…!_

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey,  _easy,_  that wasn’t an insult! All I meant was, you could use some advice. That’s all.

 

_Alyssa takes a moment to digest the meaning of his words._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You’re serious?

 

 **JAKE:**  Sure I am. I  _do_ have moods other than “sarcastic,” you know.

 

 **ALYSSA (laughs):**  Uh- _huh._  Alright, I’ll admit, you know way more about nature than I do, so… I’m all ears.

 

_Jake parts a dense patch of ferns in front of them to reveal the cliffside seen earlier, which is now right in front of them._

 

 **JAKE:**  Alright, Lesson 1: when in doubt, get the high ground. It’s easier to get the lay of the land from higher up, plus you have the advantage against your enemies.

 

 **ALYSSA:** Jake? We don’t have any enemies here. At least I sure as hell  _hope_ not.

 

 **JAKE (sheepishly):**  Right. Sorry. Military habits and all that. Still, the “lay of the land” part still stands.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  So, how do we get up there?

 

 **JAKE:**  You kiddin’? How do you  _think?_

 

_Alyssa looks up at the steep cliff._

 

 **ALYSSA:** _…Please_  tell me you’re kidding.

 

 **JAKE:**  I mean, you can just stay here if you’re too scared-

 

 **ALYSSA (sighs dramatically):**  Screw it, let’s go!

 

_Jake smiles knowingly before cupping his hands to give Alyssa a boost. Together, they begin to scale the steep cliff, with Jake making it to the top first._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oww… this…  _sucks…_

 

 **JAKE:**  Just a little more!

 

_When Alyssa is almost to the top, her next handhold breaks off in her hand, and she shrieks! Jake lunges down and grabs her arm in both of his hands._

 

 **JAKE:**  Gotcha!

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Jake!_

 

_Jake strains his powerful muscles, finally pulling Alyssa up to the top of the cliff. They both stand and take in the sight of the jungle canopy around them._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I gotta admit… this view was almost worth falling for.

 

_Jake looks over at her to see her staring at him. When she notices him looking, she coughs and looks away._

 

 **JAKE:**  Uh. Right. One hell of a sight, ain’t it?

 

_Alyssa shuffles her feet, lost in thought. Then, the glint of sunlight on metal in the distance catches her eye._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oh! Jake, look! Is that a building out there?

 

_She points toward the jungle. Jake follows her gaze to see:_

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey, that’s gotta be the shelter! Hot damn, Princess!

 

 **ALYSSA:** Well, I wouldn’t have made it up here in the first place without you.

 

_They stare into each other’s eyes for one long, drawn-out moment._

 

 **JAKE:**  We, uh… should probably find the others.

 

_Alyssa tucks a lock of hair behind her ear awkwardly._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yeah. Right. Of course.


	15. Act 2, Scene 3: Rooftop Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego reassures Ian that he’s not the only one worried about their situation.

EXT. THE CELESTIAL - ROOFTOP - DAY

 

_Ian sits alone on the roof of The Celestial, gazing out at the distant airstrip and the ocean beyond it. He shakes his head and sighs wistfully. Then, he pulls a notebook from his pocket and begins to write:_

 

 **IAN (V.O.):**  Mom and Dad, I hope this letter never needs to be read. I hope that somehow, in a week’s time, Alyssa and I are back home, and she’s teasing me endlessly about how paranoid I was over nothing. But I can’t know that for sure, so… here I am. Things aren’t right here on La Huerta. Not having Internet or phone access is bad enough, but there’s a lot of other things that aren’t adding up for me. Despite what Alyssa may think, I  _know_ I saw something last night. Maybe the same creature that Grace’s tooth came from, maybe not. But it’s been a whole day, and still no one’s here except the fourteen of us (which was supposed to be  _thirteen_ of us) who landed on this island. Not to mention the storm, and the weird lights that Alyssa told me about. I just can’t shake the feeling that there’s more to-

 

_He is interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He turns to see Diego emerging from the stairwell._

 

 **IAN:**  Oh! Diego! Hey!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Thought I might find you up here. Everything okay?

 

 **IAN:**  Yeah, I’m alright, I’m…

 

_Diego gives him a knowing look._

 

 **IAN:**  Alright. I admit I’m freaking out, okay?  _What the hell is going on?!_

 

_Diego walks over to Ian and pulls him into an embrace._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hey. Ian, it’s okay, huh?

 

 **IAN:**  I just-

 

 **DIEGO:**  You don’t  _have_ to know all the answers. It’s okay. We’re all as confused as you are.

 

_Ian pulls away and looks at Diego._

 

 **IAN:**  Thanks, Diego. I… I really needed to hear that.

 

 **DIEGO:**  What’s a best friend for? And it’s not just me. The others have been worried about you too.

 

 **IAN:**  That’s nice of them. I just needed some time alone, that’s all.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Do you, uh… need  _more_ time? Because I can go-

 

_Ian shakes his head._

 

 **IAN:**  I don’t mind. Look, it’s just… I didn’t get a good look, but whatever I saw last night, it’s still out there. And probably more than one. We don’t know anything about this place or what’s going on here, and…

 

_His voice trails off as he gazes out toward the jungle. Diego nods solemnly._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Alyssa’s out in it.

 

_Ian shuts his eyes tightly. A single tear drips down his cheek._

 

 **IAN:**  I was scared, Diego! Too scared to go with them, and now they’re gone, and it’s all my fault, and I’m just sitting here in the resort doing  _nothing!_  I feel like a coward.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Ian, you know Alyssa as well as anybody. Once her mind is made up,  _nothing_ would’ve changed it. She was gonna go into the jungle the second Jake said it. You saw the groups. Everyone took sides, just like the first day.

 

 **IAN:**  As much as I hate to admit it… maybe Jake’s right.

 

_Diego takes on an exaggerated look of mock surprise._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Oh my God! Breaking news: Ian Czasa said “maybe Jake’s right!” Front page headline material, right there!

 

_Ian can’t help but break into a grin._

 

 **IAN (laughs):**  Shut  _up,_  Diego! I’m just saying, the more I think about it, the more I think sitting around doing nothing isn’t exactly the best use of our time. Seeing as we can’t get back home until we find a way to fix the plane and all.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Now you’re starting to sound like Sean.

 

 **IAN:**  What d’you mean?

 

 **DIEGO:**  I was hanging out with him and Raj earlier. Sean was talking about searching the resort for some kind of answers, or at least a way to call home. Maybe find out what’s going on.

 

_Ian’s face lights up at this statement, and he stands excitedly._

 

 **IAN:**  You serious? Okay,  _yes!_  That’s exactly what I need to do!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Ian. You’re  _not_ the only one worried about all the weird stuff that’s happened! Sean would love it if we helped him search.

 

_Ian hugs Diego again._

 

 **IAN:**  Thanks, Diego. Let’s go see what Sean’s up to, huh?

 

_The two boys walk back toward the stairwell._

 

 **IAN:**  Seriously, Diego, I don’t know how you do it.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Do what?

 

 **IAN:**  Always say  _exactly_ what I need to hear most.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Like I said. What are best friends for?


	16. Act 2, Scene 4: Four-Legged Friend, Four-Legged Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon reaching the shelter, Alyssa and the others encounter a pair of strange creatures.

INT. EMERGENCY SHELTER - DAY

 

_The inside of the shelter is cavernous, metallic… and deserted. At the far end stands an open pair of blast doors, separating the entrance room from a garage-like area containing several broken-down vehicles. Rust and vines cover the walls, and a thick layer of dust rests atop everything inside. The shelter looks like it has not been touched in decades._

 

_The entrance door creaks open, and Lila pokes her head in cautiously._

 

 **LILA:**  Hello? Is anyone there?

 

_Lila enters, followed by the others. The only light available is the light spilling through the doorway from the outside, until Jake pulls out a flashlight and switches it on. He scans the room cautiously._

 

 **QUINN:**  Is it just me, or does this place look a little, uh, run-down?

 

 **JAKE:**  An emergency shelter ain’t about looking good, Ariel. Everyone must be further inside.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  This place gives me the creeps.

 

_As Jake sweeps the area with his flashlight, Grace stops and crouches down._

 

 **GRACE:**  Guys! Look!

 

_Jake shines the flashlight in her direction._

 

 **GRACE:**  Muddy footprints!

 

_Aleister kneels down beside her and examines the find._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  This mud appears rather moist. These must be recent.

 

 **JAKE:**  See? The missing people  _are_  here. Nothin’ to worry about.

 

 **GRACE:**  But these aren’t exactly-

 

_The sound of a creature scampering along the far wall makes everyone jump. Quinn grabs Alyssa’s arm tightly._

 

 **QUINN:**  Ah! What was that?!

 

 **LILA:**  Not to worry! That’s probably just…uh, some machinery!

 

 **JAKE:**  “Machinery” my ass. Sounded like some kinda animal-

 

_He stops when his flashlight beam hits the far corner, and reflects a pair of vulpine eyes._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Is that…a  _fox?_

 

_Cautiously, Jake creeps closer, with Alyssa not far behind. The creature emerges into the light, revealing a small, cute fox, with ice-blue fur and glimmering purple eyes._

 

 **FOX (quizzically):**   _Mmmrrrm?_

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Aww! You’re not so scary, are you?

 

_Slowly, the others move closer, all looking at the fox._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  That… is  _not_ a real animal.

 

 **QUINN:**  Don’t be so mean!  **(to fox)**  Aren’t you just the cutest little furball? Yes you are!

 

 **GRACE:**  It must be an entirely new species, indigenous to this island! I’ve never seen anything like it!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Ah. Well, given the evidence, I suppose that  _is_ plausible.

 

_The fox backs away from the group, whimpering in fear._

 

 **JAKE:**  Ariel, you’re scarin’ it!

 

 **QUINN:**  What? No I’m not!

 

_Alyssa looks behind her, and her eyes go wide with fear._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh, I don’t think it’s  _us_  it’s afraid of.

 

 **JAKE:**  Come on, Princess, that’s not funny-

 

_The rest of them turn around to see a SECOND SABERTOOTH, growling menacingly._

 

 **JAKE:**  Don’t. Move.

 

 **ALEISTER:**  That creature cannot possibly exist! This is utterly illogical!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wanna try telling  _it_  that?

 

_The creature advances. Quinn scoops up the fox into her arms._

 

 **JAKE:**   _RUN!_

 

_As the sabertooth lunges, the group sprints as fast as they can toward the garage end of the shelter. Quinn starts to fall behind, and the creature approaches her. Alyssa turns._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Quinn!_

 

_Alyssa runs back and charges straight at the sabertooth, waving her arms and yelling. The creature switches targets and races after Alyssa as Quinn continues to safety. Jake turns and runs back after Alyssa._

 

 **JAKE:**  Come  _on!_

 

_He grabs her hand and pulls her toward the garage. The sabertooth’s claws lightly scrape her ankle as they run to the other side of the blast doors. Jake pounds a red emergency button with his fist, and the heavy steel doors slam shut. The sabertooth pounces, and the sound of its impact reverberates throughout the room._

 

 **JAKE:**  You  _dumbass,_  Princess! You nearly got us both killed!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yeah? Well, I never asked you to run back for me-

 

 **LILA:**  Enough! We have more important things to worry about! Like, what  _was_ that thing, and what just happened?

 

 **ALEISTER:**   _Smilodon fatalis._

 

 **JAKE:**  …English, please?

 

 **GRACE:**  He means a saber-toothed tiger. Though this one was significantly larger than average.

 

_Jake and Alyssa exchange uncharacteristically worried expressions._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait, hold the phone, back the hell up! Are you telling me we’re in some kind of  _Jurassic Park_  nightmare, here? Because I’m pretty sure saber-toothed tigers  _don’t exist anymore!_

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Rather unlikely. For one thing, Rourke International is not involved in the cloning industry, and for another, sabertooths would make this  _Pleistocene_  Park.

 

 **JAKE:**  Jesus, Malfoy, who the hell cares?

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Jake._  Aleister, do you know anything else about sabertooths? It could help to know what we’re up against… (sighs) Where’s my brother when you need him?

 

 **ALEISTER:**  They’re predators, relying on ambush strategies to hunt. They aren’t very good at climbing. It’s also believed that they hunt in social groups, like lions.

 

 **JAKE:**  …Hate to admit it, but that’s actually pretty useful. Thanks.

 

_Grace smiles at Aleister._

 

 **GRACE:**  It’s nice to see someone else appreciating intelligence for a change.

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Indeed.

 

_Jake wanders around the room, inspecting several of the broken vehicles and piles of machine parts littering the area._

 

 **LILA:**  Jake? What are you doing?

 

 **JAKE:**  We’re going back to the resort, grabbing the others, jumping my plane, and getting the  _hell_ back home.

 

 **LILA:**  What? But we just arrived! What about their vacation?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Vacation?! With the island deserted and extinct dinosaur tigers chasing everyone? Yeah, no thanks-

 

 **GRACE:**  Actually, sabertooths are mammals-

 

 **JAKE:**  Look. I’ll be the first to admit it. I’m thinkin’ “Boy Who Cried Monster” wasn’t exactly lying last night.

 

_Realization dawns on everyone as the truth of Jake’s words sinks in._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You think Ian saw another one of those things last night?

 

 **JAKE:**  Slytherin said these things hunt in groups, right? How much you wanna bet there’s more than one of these things running around?

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Well, it’s certainly not unlikely.

 

_Jake reaches into the hood of a Jeep and pulls out a battery and some wires, adding them to his already-existing pile of components._

 

 **JAKE:**  Alright. That’s everything. Let’s get outta here.

 

_Jake and the others head toward a long hallway leading off from the garage. Lila doesn’t move._

 

 **LILA:**  Wait, Jake! I have a responsibility to Mr. Rourke-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Lila,  _Rourke isn’t here!_ Your job is to keep us safe, right? You’re our tour guide!

 

_Lila hesitates before following them into the tunnels._

 

 **LILA:**  Okay. I suppose that’s a valid point.

 

_She follows the others deeper into the hallway, Jake’s flashlight barely illuminating the darkness ahead._


	17. Act 2, Scene 5: "Genetic Match: Not Found"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching the resort for answers, Sean and the others stumble upon the elevator to Rourke’s penthouse.

INT. PENTHOUSE ELEVATOR ENTRANCE - DAY

 

_A solid gold set of elevator doors, inscribed with intricately carved designs, sits at the end of a small antechamber on the third floor. Sean, Raj, and Michelle crouch around the doors; Michelle is fiddling with a keypad below a screen on the wall nearby, to no avail. Ian and Diego enter the antechamber room._

 

 **RAJ:**  Whoa, it’s Diego! And Ian! Hey!

 

_Diego waves at him awkwardly._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Uhh… hi, Raj!

 

 **SEAN:**  Glad to see you, Ian. Everything okay?

 

_Ian nods at the others._

 

 **IAN:**  Yeah. Sorry if I worried anyone. I just needed to clear my head, you know?

 

 **RAJ:**  Aw man, you shoulda told me! I’ve got some good stuff in my room that would do the trick just-

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Raj, I don’t think that’s what he meant.

 

 **SEAN:**  We stumbled on this elevator earlier. It’s locked, but we think it must go up to Rourke’s office.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  I mean, who else would have  _solid gold_  elevator doors? But this stupid keypad is a nightmare!

 

_She smacks the screen in frustration. It flashes red and displays, “GENETIC MATCH: NOT FOUND.”_

 

 **MICHELLE:**  …Wait. “Genetic match?”

 

 **SEAN:** Huh. That explains it.

 

 **DIEGO:**  What is this,  _Gattaca?_

 

 **MICHELLE:**  I assume this lock only responds to Rourke’s DNA?

 

 **RAJ:**  I dunno about you guys, but I haven’t seen any smug rich guys around lately.

 

_Sean shrugs and turns away from the door._

 

 **SEAN:**  Guess this is a dead end.

 

 **IAN:**  Where are you going?

 

 **SEAN:**  Gonna keep searching. You two want to join us?

 

 **IAN:**  Sure. I’m down for anything that might help us understand whatever’s going on here.

 

_Sean nods and wraps an arm around Ian’s shoulders._

 

 **SEAN:**  I  _like_ you, Ian! Let’s do this!


	18. Act 2, Scene 6: Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa, Ian, and the others plan to leave the island.

INT. EMERGENCY SHELTER - SECURITY OFFICE - DAY

 

_A door swings open, and Alyssa and the others enter a small security office from one of the hallways. She fumbles around for a few moments until she finds a light switch and turns it on._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oh, thank God. Finally.  _Light._

 

 **JAKE:**  Let’s all take a breather for a few seconds. Figure out where the hell the exit is.

 

_He sets down the pile of spare parts and leans against the wall. Alyssa examines a dusty computer._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Huh. Wonder if this still works.

 

 _She switches the computer on, and it whirrs to life. Behind her, Grace and Aleister pour through a thick binder. While she waits, Alyssa glances over at a stack of file folders, and one set in particular catches her eye. The top one has a_ mugshot  _of Grace clipped to the front. Alyssa glances around furtively, making sure everyone else is occupied, and flips through the rest: the other files have photos of Sean, Raj, and Estela. She hurriedly stuffs the files into her purse and closes it just as Quinn approaches the computer._

 

 **QUINN:**  …Alyssa?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Hm? Oh, Quinn! Hey!

 

_The fox jumps out of Alyssa’s arms and onto the computer desk, curling up contentedly._

 

 **ALYSSA:** That thing is adorable.

 

 **QUINN:**  Right? I’m calling him “Furball!”

 

_Alyssa laughs._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Nice name. It’s perfect!

 

 **FURBALL:**   _…Qrrr?_

 

_Quinn clears her throat and steps closer to Alyssa._

 

 **QUINN:**  Listen, Alyssa… about back there… thank you for saving me.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Of course, I’d-

 

_Quinn takes Alyssa’s hand and shakes her head._

 

 **QUINN:**  Please don’t risk yourself for me again. I’m not worth it.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Quinn,  _everyone’s_  worth it. Don’t talk like-

 

_They are interrupted when the computer finishes loading. On the screen, several security camera feeds are displayed._

 

 **QUINN:**  Uh… Alyssa, doesn’t this look familiar?

 

_The two girls peer closer at the feed. Several of the cameras show locations in the Celestial: the lobby, a suite, the ballroom, and the kitchens._

 

 **ALYSSA (sarcastically):**   _That’s_  not creepy at all…

 

_Lila joins them._

 

 **LILA:**  I guess this is so they can monitor whether or not it’s safe to return to the resort?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …In the  _suites,_  though?

 

 **QUINN:**  Look, there’s a microphone option! Maybe you can contact the others!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Good idea, but where are they?

 

_On the camera displaying the ballroom, a figure can be seen entering. Alyssa double-clicks that section to enlarge it. She’s about to activate the microphone when she sees that the figure on-screen is Estela._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait, who is  _that?_

 

 **LILA:**  That’s Elena-

 

_On the camera, Estela checks behind two different wall paintings, carefully replacing each one after she does so. On the third try, a small alcove is revealed behind the painting, and she takes a small object from the alcove. She pockets the object and is about to replace the painting when the sound of footsteps comes from the entrance. She startles and quickly jams the painting crookedly back into place, just as Ian, Sean, and Diego enter the room._

 

 **SEAN (ON CAMERA):**  Oh! Hey, it’s you! Sorry-

 

 **ESTELA (ON CAMERA):**  Ian. You again?

 

 **IAN (ON CAMERA):**  We didn’t know anyone was in here. We’re just looking for clues-

 

 **ESTELA (ON CAMERA):**  You’ll find nothing in here. I’m sorry.

 

_She brushes past the group and leaves the room. The others shrug and look at one another, and turn to leave as well, until Alyssa quickly switches on the microphone._

 

**ALYSSA (in a deep, creepy voice):** _Seven days…_

 

_Diego shrieks in fear, while Sean and Ian glance up at the ballroom speakers, unfazed._

 

 **DIEGO (ON CAMERA):**  …Alyssa?

 

_Alyssa laughs out loud when she sees Diego’s face turn beet red._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Who else? We’re at the shelter. Listen, we’re getting out of here.

 

 **IAN (ON CAMERA):**  Wait, like… leaving the island?

 

_Jake walks over to the computer and leans toward the microphone._

 

 **JAKE:**  Sorry. We believe you now.

 

 **SEAN (ON CAMERA) (scoffs):**  That’s a quick change of heart.

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah, well, when you’re getting chased by a goddamn  _saber-toothed tiger,_  you tend to believe in it!

 

_Ian, Sean, and Diego’s eyes go wide._

 

 **IAN (ON CAMERA):**   _That’s_  what I saw.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yeah. Look, sorry for what we said earlier.

 

 **IAN (ON CAMERA):**  Hey, I probably wouldn’t have believed it either, to be fair-

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah, yeah, okay. Listen. Get everyone to meet us at the airstrip. I found us some stuff I can use to jump-start the plane; it’s still got plenty of gas so we should be able to get in the air quickly. The sooner the better, in my opinion.

 

_Aleister and Grace stand up excitedly._

 

 **GRACE:**  Listen! We just found a map of the shelter! There’s an easy way out of here, and it opens up not far from the airstrip!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  The route appears simple enough. And spending less time traversing the jungle should minimize the risk of any additional wildlife encounters.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  There you go. Meet us there in an hour?

 

 **SEAN (ON CAMERA):**  We can do that. Sounds like a plan.

 

 **JAKE:**  Great. I’ll get  _Delilah_  fixed up and we can all be in the air and outta this crazy “Piloswine Park.”

 

 **ALEISTER AND GRACE:**   _Pleistocene._

 

 **JAKE:**  Same difference.

 

 **IAN (ON CAMERA):**  Alright. Hey, ‘Lyss?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yeah?

 

 **IAN (ON CAMERA):**  Just glad you’re safe.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Thanks, Ian.

 

_Alyssa smiles to herself and ends the connection. She looks around expectantly at the others._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …Well? Aleister, Grace, lead the way. Let’s go home.


	19. Act 2, Scene 7: Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reaches the airstrip, only to find someone has sabotaged Jake’s plane.

EXT. LA HUERTA JUNGLE - DUSK

 

_Sean leads Ian, Diego, Raj, Zahra, and Craig along the path back to the airstrip, everyone laden with luggage. Raj and Diego are chatting animatedly, while Ian wanders along at the back of the group, lost in thought. Estela jogs up behind him._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Why do you keep following me?

 

_Ian raises his eyebrows._

 

 **IAN:**  This time _I_  was here first, you know…

 

_Estela tries but fails to suppress a smile and settles into a comfortable walking pace beside him._

 

 **IAN:**  I’m just glad you’re coming with us. I was worried-

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’m not leaving.

 

 **IAN:**  Wait, what? Why? There’s at least one saber-toothed tiger and-

 

_Estela gestures to her leg wound, now nearly healed._

 

 **ESTELA:** I know, but… I have unfinished business here.

 

 **IAN:**  You don’t sound very surprised about any of this.

 

 **ESTELA:**  Nothing surprises me anymore.

 

_They continue in silence for a few moments. Then, finally:_

 

 **IAN:** Whatever you’re doing here, and whatever your real name is, you don’t need to tell me. But I still want to help.

 

 **ESTELA:**  So you’ve said. Why?

 

_Ian thinks for a moment._

 

 **IAN:**  Truth is, I’m not sure; it just feels  _right._

 

 **ESTELA (surprised):**  You’re not afraid of me?

 

 **IAN:**  Should I be?

 

_Estela shakes her head and gazes at him, as if really seeing him for the first time._

 

 **ESTELA:**  No, not at all. Guess I’m just used to it.  **(pauses)**  I take back what I said earlier.  _One_ thing still manages to surprise me.

 

_They share a smile, but stop abruptly when a rustling in the bushes to their right catches their attention. Everyone else stops and turns toward the noise._

 

 **RAJ:**   _Aah!_  The thing’s back!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Raj, run! I’ll sacrifice myself!

 

 **RAJ:**  What? Don’t be dumb!

 

_Ian strides toward the source of the noise, behind a patch of heavy ferns._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Wait, Ian, that’s not-

 

_Ian winds up and punches the fern, just as Alyssa’s fist emerges from the other side! They hit each other simultaneously, and Ian staggers back._

 

 **IAN:**   _Oww! Sis!_

 

 **ALYSSA (simultaneously):**   _Gah! What the hell?!_

 

_Alyssa and the others, sans Lila, emerge from the jungle. The twins glare at each other for a moment before both breaking down into giggles._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian, I’d  _punch_ you right now… if I hadn’t already done it!

 

 **IAN:**  What? I thought you were a sabertooth!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Do I  _look_ like a sabertooth? (beat) Don’t answer that.

 

_Lila steps out of the jungle some distance away._

 

 **LILA:**  Oh! There you are! Sorry, I got a little lost back there, hee hee!

 

 **JAKE:**  Okay, we’re all here. Now if the Wonder Twins are done punching each other, can we just get to the airstrip, please? It should be right over…

 

_He gazes in the direction of the airstrip. Everyone looks to see a dark plume of smoke billowing up behind the trees._

 

 **JAKE:**  –Oh  _SHIT! The plane!_

 

_Shoving everyone else aside, Jake sprints at full speed toward the airstrip. The others follow as fast as they can. When they round the corner, they see the entire hangar building ablaze with flame._

 

 **JAKE:**  Help me get those doors open! Somebody, grab water! A hose! Anything!

 

_Sean, Craig, and Jake all run forward and wrench open the hangar doors. Dense smoke plumes out of the entrance, revealing the entire plane is burning. Just inside the doors, a gleaming padlock rests on the ground._

 

 **JAKE (in shock):**  I… how…

 

_Ian runs forward toward the entrance to the hangar._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Ian!_

 

 **IAN:**  There’s something-

 

_He holds his shirt up over his mouth, struggling against the heat and smoke, as he kneels to pick up the padlock. He turns, and his eyes go wide as he sees a trail of flame approach the plane’s gas tank, when suddenly:_

 

 **ESTELA:**   _Ian! Look out!_

 

_Estela yanks him back out of the hangar, and they fall to the ground. She shields him with her body as the plane explodes, burning metal showering the area. Once the danger has passed, she tilts her head up and looks at Ian, both of them coughing and panting heavily._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Are you hurt?

 

 **IAN:**  I… don’t think so. You saved me!

 

 **ESTELA:**  Yeah.

 

 **IAN:**  Why?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Truth is, I’m not sure; it just felt  _right._

 

_They smile at each other, and then Estela averts her gaze awkwardly and climbs off of Ian. He pulls himself to his feet a moment later, and looks at the padlock in his hand. The lock is unbroken._

 

 **JAKE (in shock):**  My plane…  _Delilah_ …

 

_Alyssa rests a hand on Jake’s shoulder, unsure of what to say. Ian glances around, then pockets the padlock for now, unsure what to make of it._

 

 **SEAN:**  Is everyone okay? Anybody hurt?

 

 **CRAIG:**  Looks like we’re all good. But what the hell-

 

 **DIEGO:**  Uh, guys? We’ve got bigger problems.

 

_Diego points shakily toward the edge of the tree line, where two massive sabertooths are emerging. They growl threateningly at the group._

 

 **RAJ (shakily):**  Uh… anybody got any catnip?

 

_Estela crouches into a fighting stance, pulling her spear from its strap on her back, while Ian steps up to stand beside her. Craig and Sean, scared but defiant, flex their muscles and step forward. As the rest of the group slowly backs away, Furball leaps out of Quinn’s arms and growls threateningly at the second sabertooth._

 

 **QUINN:**  Run, Furball! Get away from there!

 

_The second sabertooth lunges! Furball blows hard, and a beam of ice emerges from its mouth, instantly flash-freezing the beast’s paw. It recoils, and Sean punches it hard in the jaw._

_The first one sniffs at Estela, recognizing her scent from their previous encounter, before pouncing. She deftly sidesteps and slashes its body with her spear, but it barely reacts to the wound. Ian charges toward it, shouting angrily and drawing its attention._ _While it’s distracted, Estela plunges her spear again and again into its flank._

_The second one attacks again, and this time Furball freezes its jaws. Disoriented, the beast is hit by Craig, slamming into its side with a full-body tackle. Sean roars threateningly at it, pulling himself up to his full height._

_With a final whimper, the two sabertooths turn and rush back into the jungle. Everyone stares at Furball and the two retreating prehistoric beasts incredulously. Furball looks back at the group with a smug expression on his face._

 

 **FURBALL:**   _Mrmph!_

 

_At the back of the group, Michelle groans and passes out. Raj catches her just in time. The others take in everything that happened in stunned disbelief._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Guys… where the  _hell_  are we?!

 

_Ian pulls the unlocked padlock out of his pocket and stares at it._

 

 **IAN:**  Not to rain on everyone’s parade, but… I found this.

 

_He shows the padlock to the group. Jake is shocked when he realizes what it is._

 

 **JAKE:**  Hold up. That’s from the hangar doors! I locked _Delilah_  up tight before we left the airstrip!

 

 **IAN:** Yeah. And it’s unlocked, not broken. No animal did _this._

 

_Everyone eyes each other suspiciously._

 

 **JAKE:**  Nice job, Hero Boy. At this point, I think you two are the only ones I trust around here.

 

_He gestures to the twins._

 

 **JAKE:**  Someone unlocked the doors. Someone tampered with my plane. And there’s no one else on this damn island except  _us._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  The more I think about it, the more I’m starting to wonder if someone doesn’t want us to leave.

 

_She eyes Lila warily._

 

 **SEAN:**  What matters is that we need to get off this island. Now more than ever.

 

_Jake sits down wearily on the dirt floor, and places his head in his hands._

 

 **JAKE:**  Nah. I’m done.

 

 **SEAN:**   _Excuse_  me?

 

 **JAKE:**  The plane is gone. And one of you did it. What the hell is left?  _Nothing._  There’s nothing left.

 

 **SEAN:**  There’s always something-

 

 **JAKE:**  Shut the hell up! Enough of the Captain America pep talks!  _My plane is GONE!_

 

_Sean is stunned into silence._

 

 **JAKE:**  I’m headin’ back to the resort. I need a beer. Or twelve.

 

_He walks back up the path alone. Alyssa stares after him._


	20. Act 2, Scene 8: Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Team Sean and Team Jake over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you didn't miss a chapter: I'm having to skip and condense several canon scenes for the sake of the script's "runtime." I may write and post the skipped beach scene as a "deleted scene" at some point!

EXT. CELESTIAL RESTAURANT - MORNING (THE NEXT DAY)

_Inside the restaurant the next morning, a palpable tension hangs over the room. Jake, Alyssa, Quinn, Aleister, and Grace sit at one table, while Sean, Ian, Craig, Michelle, and Zahra sit at another. Diego enters the room, a bright smile on his face._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Morning, everyone! What’s-

 

_He stops talking and his face falls when he notices the tense atmosphere. Diego heads over to get a bagel from the kitchen counter, but Jake stands up and cuts him off._

 

 **SEAN:**  Come on, Jake. Diego hasn’t even  _gotten_ a bagel yet.

 

 **JAKE:**  …What? Got a problem with people eating bagels?

 

_He gestures to the bagel on Sean’s plate. Sean huffs._

 

 **SEAN:**  You spent all last night getting drunk, while  _we_ actually did something useful and searched the resort. The least you could do is be polite and wait until-

 

 **DIEGO:**  Seriously, I don’t mind, Jake can go first-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  See? Even Diego doesn’t mind!

 

 **JAKE:**  Thanks, Diego.

 

 **SEAN:**  Jake, you are gonna sit your ass down-

 

 **JAKE:**  The hell are you, the Breakfast Police?

 

 **IAN:**  It’s called  _common decency,_  Jake-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Shut up, Sergeant Buzzkill!

 

_Sean stands up, blocking Jake’s path. Alyssa practically leaps out of her chair to defend Jake. Ian stands as well, crossing his arms and glaring at Alyssa._

 

 **SEAN:**  Last warning, Jake.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Sean, give it a rest and let him do what he wants!

 

 **IAN:**  Jake, quit being a selfish prick! Give Diego a chance, would you?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hey, leave me out of this!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Well, maybe if Sean weren’t such a goddamn  _goody-two-shoes_  all the time-

 

 **IAN:**  Or maybe Jake just needs to learn to  _respect_ people for a change!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Well, “Sean” is always such an obnoxious tight-ass about rules!

 

 **IAN:**  “Jake” just runs around doing whatever the hell he wants!

 

_As the two siblings argue, Jake and Sean slowly back away, eventually stomping out of the room in frustration._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _“Sean”_  wouldn’t know fun if it bit him in the ass!

 

 **IAN:**   _“Jake”_  never thinks anything through, and always leaves  _“Sean”_ to pick up the pieces!

 

_One by one, the others trickle out, until eventually only Diego remains, looking back and forth between his two best friends._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Well,  _“Sean”_  is nothing but an obnoxious suck-up, always with that self-righteous attitude-

 

 **IAN:**   _“Jake”_  never steps up when he’s needed!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Because  _“Sean”_  has to act so goddamn  _perfect_ all the time, what the hell am I supposed to do when you set the bar that freaking high?!

 

 **IAN:**  Or maybe _“Jake”_  is just a lazy-ass jerk, always dumping her responsibilities onto  _“Sean”_  so she can party and then blaming  _me_ when-

 

_Diego, at the end of his limit, interposes himself between the two._

 

 **DIEGO:**   _SHUT! THE! HELL! UP!_

 

_Ian and Alyssa are stunned into silence by Diego’s extremely out-of-character outburst. Diego steps back, and looks disapprovingly at the two of them._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Are you two even paying attention? You’re not even really  _arguing_ about “Jake” and “Sean” anymore, are you?

 

_Ian and Alyssa look down at their feet sheepishly as they are brought back to reality._

 

 **DIEGO:**   _Ian._  What did I literally  _just_ say, two nights ago? Remember? No “Island Vacation: Civil War?” And Alyssa, I know Jake’s hot, but is that really worth tearing the group apart over? I shouldn’t be doing  _your_ job right now; you handled things great on our first day here!

 

 **IAN:**  I’m sorry, Diego. I just… I dunno.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yeah. Sorry, Diego. Didn’t mean to drag you into this.

 

_Diego crosses his arms and shakes his head sternly._

 

 **DIEGO:**  It’s not  _me_ you need to apologize to.

 

_After a momentary hesitation, the twins look each other in the eye and smile weakly._

 

 **IAN:**  Sorry, ‘Lyss.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.

 

 **IAN:**  Me neither.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Right now, I think we  _all_ need to cool off. Though I think I have an idea… something Raj said to me the other day. Take an hour or so to calm down, and then meet me on the roof, okay?


	21. Act 2, Scene 9: Bar Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj gets a bright idea to bring everyone together in the wake of the sabotage incident.

EXT. THE CELESTIAL - ROOFTOP - DAY

_Alyssa emerges onto the roof to find Raj, Quinn, Zahra, and Ian already there. The atmosphere is surprisingly relaxed. Diego’s eyes light up when he spots Raj._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Look who’s here!

 

 **RAJ:**  Nice! Hey, Alyssa!

 

_Alyssa crosses her arms._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Okay, what’s this all about?

 

 **IAN:**  If you’re “here to talk to us about the Avengers Initiative,” I am  _so_ in.

 

_Everyone laughs._

 

 **RAJ:**  As cool as that would be, no. Let’s be honest: if this whole Civil War thing keeps up, we’re never gonna get off the island. We gotta bring everyone together. We need a feast.

 

_The others stare at him blankly._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Hold up. Did you just say “a feast?”

 

 **RAJ:** Yep! It’s this thing my grandma used to say: “Words make war, but pies make peace.”

 

 **ALYSSA:**  That… is  _literally_ the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.

 

**DIEGO:** _Alyssa!_

 

 **IAN:**  Come on, it’s genius. It’s just like that Snickers commercial! “You’re not you when you’re hungry!”

 

 **RAJ:**  See? Ian gets it!

 

_Raj and Ian high five. Alyssa shrugs._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I mean, I guess it can’t hurt. Worst case scenario, at least we get to eat. So what’s the plan?

 

 **QUINN:**  Diego and I are gonna help Raj with the cooking!

 

 **ZAHRA:**  The hell am I supposed to do? I suck at cooking. Trust me.

 

 **RAJ:**  Nah, I’ve got a special job for you!

 

 **ZAHRA:** –And I’m out. I  _hate_ jobs.

 

 **DIEGO:**  I think you’ll like this one. It involves alcohol…

 

_Zahra hesitates near the stairwell._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Okay, I’m listening.

 

 **RAJ:**  The most important part of any feast is booze! And not just the average stuff. I need somebody who knows  _quality_ when she sees it.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Hell yeah,  _now_ you’re speaking my language! I’m your girl. Anybody else in?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Bar crawl? Let’s do this!

 

_She looks at Ian expectantly. He sighs._

 

 **IAN (shrugging):** Sure.  _Somebody’s_  gotta be the responsible one.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You do that. I just want to be a taste tester.

 

_Zahra and Alyssa bump fists._

 

 **RAJ:**  Alright then, we’ve got our plans! Zahra, I trust you know the kinda stuff we’ll need. Operation Epic Feast is a go!

 

_As the group turns to head back down the stairs, the sound of pounding footsteps makes them pause. Craig emerges, a massive grin on his face._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Heard somethin’ about a bar crawl? ‘Sup, Raj?

 

 **RAJ:** Craig!

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Ugh. Please go away.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You in, Craig?

 

 **CRAIG:**  Hells yeah!

 

 **ZAHRA:**  No, he’s not.

 

 **IAN:**  Wait, what’s the problem? The more the merrier, right?

 

_Craig and Zahra look at each other awkwardly. Zahra sighs._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  …No problem. Fine. Let’s just go.

 

* * *

**[MONTAGE]**

_The four of them enter the ballroom, scooping up some expensive champagne and everyone except Ian tasting a bit. Then they head up to a bar in the fifth floor lounge, mixing up a few drinks in the process; even Ian joins in this time. He smiles and toasts with the others._

**IAN:**  You know, ‘Lyss, I’m not  _always_ an “obnoxious tight-ass.”

 **ALYSSA (smiling):**  Guess you  _can_ be pretty cool. Once in a while.

 **CRAIG:**  Let’s drink to that!

_They continue on to the pool bar and the minibar behind the front desk, getting progressively tipsier each time, before finally stopping in front of a room marked “V.I.P. Lounge.”_

**[END MONTAGE]**

* * *

 

 **CRAIG:**  Let’s. Break. Down. This. Door!

 

_Craig rams his whole body against the door, but to no effect._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Hey, why won’t it let me in? This door’s… a dick.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Cuz you’re not a V.I.P., dumbass. Unless that stands for… Vomiting… Idiot… Poo-head.

 

_Alyssa and Ian double over in laughter._

 

 **CRAIG (sarcastically):**  Wow. Sick burn, Z. Really got me with that one.

 

_Zahra kneels down by the keypad and examines it._

 

 **ZAHRA:** Pfft. What kinda amateur shit is this? Watch and learn, y’all!

 

 **IAN:**  Uh, are you… you sure this is the best-great-best idea? You’re kinda drunk…

 

 **ALYSSA (giggling):**  So are you! Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve  _ever_ seen you drunk!

 

 **IAN:**  You have _too!_ Remember that one time when… at Hartfeld last year… our 21st?

 

_Alyssa breaks down into a fit of giggles._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yes! How the hell could I forget?! Back when you were still  _fun…_  dork-face.

 

 **IAN (laughing):**  I’m  _still_ fun, you, uh…  _double_ dork-face.

 

_Craig walks up behind the twins and wraps an arm around each of them._

 

 **CRAIG:** Y’all, you two dudes are pretty cool.

 

_Zahra taps various wires together while muttering to herself. Finally, the door opens._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Hell yeah, slap my ass and call me Snape, because I just worked some  _magic!_

 

_Everyone stares at her blankly._

 

 **ZAHRA:** …Tell anyone I said that, and you’re  _dead._

 

_The four of them walk into the V.I.P. lounge. Dazzling lights sparkle in the ceiling, and a beautiful water fountain bubbles in the center of the room. At the far end sits a bar. ‘90s hip-hop blasts from the speakers._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Oh _whaaaaat?_  This place is lit! Why are we not tearing it down every night?

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Because I can think of a million better ways to spend my time than watching your sweaty ass.

 

 **CRAIG:**  Pfft. You’re just jealous of my moves.

 

_Craig does a little dance. It is not impressive._

 

 **ZAHRA (slurring):**  Alright! I got this!

 

_Zahra steps unsteadily toward the bar and flops down onto a couch. Alyssa stumbles into a seat beside her._

 

 **IAN:**  …And I’m stuck being the responsible one.  _Totally_ called it.

 

_He walks unsteadily over to the bar and starts searching through the bottles._

 

 **IAN:**  Hey, Zahra? Or anybody? Is this a good one to grab?

 

_He holds up a bottle of Macallan. Zahra whistles._

 

 **ZAHRA:**   _Damn._  Hell yeah!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  My brother… is a goddamn genius…

 

 **IAN:**  Can I get that in, like, writing?

 

 _Craig pulls out a cheese tray from somewhere, raising it over his head and singing the “Item Get” tune from_ Zelda  _off-key._

 

 **CRAIG (singing):**   _Craig found a cheese tray!_

 

 **IAN:**  Wait, Craig, that cheese might be old, you should probably-

 

_Craig wolfs the cheese into his mouth. Ian facepalms._

 

 **IAN:**  …Never mind.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Don’t bother. Craig’s a human garbage disposal. One time freshman year, he ate a chocolate bar he found in a hot tub…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait, are you serious? You gotta tell me more!

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Okay, so, this dude told him…

 

_As the two girls talk, Ian looks for more bottles of Macallan when he notices a half-drunk glass of whiskey sitting at the bar._

 

 **IAN:**  Huh. That’s weird.

 

 **CRAIG:**  What’s weird, bro? That that whiskey ain’t been drunk yet? Cuz that’s a real problem–

 

 **IAN:**  No, wait. Hang on.

 

_As Craig picks up the glass and downs the rest of the whiskey, Ian examines the piece of paper that the glass had been sitting on. On the paper, with impeccable penmanship, is written the words “Satellite Uplink Activation Code” and a series of random numbers. Ian pockets the paper for later, then walks over to where Alyssa and Zahra lay sprawled out on the couch, asleep._

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Lyss. Hey. Wake up.

 

 **ALYSSA (groggily):**  Wha? Huh? Wasn’t me! Ian did it!

 

 **IAN:**  Come on, sis. Let’s get you to your own bed; there’s a feast tonight…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Blehhhhh…

 

_Ian manages to haul Alyssa to her feet as Craig does the same for Zahra. Together, the four of them hobble off, stumbling and giggling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quotes are just too perfect to change!


	22. Act 2, Scene 10: United They Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj attempts to resolve everyone’s differences with a feast.

EXT. CELESTIAL POOLSIDE AREA - NIGHT

 

_That night, the poolside area is once again decorated for a party. Several tables have been pushed together to make one long table, with a tablecloth from the restaurant draped across it. The twins, Zahra, and Craig stand around talking excitedly as Raj, Diego, and Quinn emerge from the doorway, carrying several delicious-looking dishes. Behind them, the rest of the students (sans Estela) and Jake arrive, looking around at the setup._

 

 **RAJ:**  Everyone, welcome to… the Raj Repast!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Do you just name everything with “Raj” in front of it?

 

 **RAJ:**  Well, yeah! Why not?

 

_Raj takes a seat at one end of the table, with Diego and Quinn on either side. Next to Diego sits Ian, then Alyssa, with Zahra and Craig next to Quinn. Jake sits beside Alyssa, with Sean opposite him, and the remainder of the table is split with Team Jake and Team Sean sitting on the respective sides. Ian looks back toward the door expectantly. Raj frowns at the seating arrangement._

 

 **RAJ:**  Come on, guys…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  God, I’m  _starving!_

 

 **CRAIG:**  Can we eat now? Please?

 

 **RAJ:**  Just hang on one more minute. I’ve gotta do something special first.

 

_Raj rushes back into the resort. Jake and Sean glare at each other across the table. An uneasy tension hangs over the group. Alyssa sighs and nudges Jake._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You’re really  _still_ playing this stupid game?

 

 **JAKE:**  …You’re  _not?_

 

 **SEAN:**  You know, Jake, you could’ve helped out today… any time…

 

 **JAKE:**  What I do is none of your damn business, Steve Rog-

 

 **RAJ:** Hey, dudes! Look who I found!

 

_Raj comes back with a tray of drinks balanced on his hand. Behind him walks Estela, nervous and trying to avoid eye contact. Ian’s face lights up when he sees her._

 

 **ESTELA (hesitantly):**  …Hi everyone.

 

_Estela approaches the table, but stops when she realizes there are no empty seats left. Her face falls. Diego leaps up and grabs a nearby chair, pushing it between himself and Ian. He nudges Ian and gives him a sly wink._

 

 **DIEGO (to Estela):**  Over here!

 

_Estela looks up, surprised, and hesitates before taking the seat. She glances over at Ian and smiles. He nods at her, saying nothing._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Wait, why does she get to-

 

_Beneath the table, Zahra stomps on his foot, and he goes quiet. Raj bustles around the table, placing a drink in front of each person while the group converses. The drinks are all unique, made with a variety of colors, glasses, and flavors. Once he has finished, he returns to his end of the table but stays standing, lifts his own drink in his hand, and clinks a fork against it loudly._

 

 **RAJ:**  Yo! Dudes!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Dare I ask what all of this is about?

 

 **RAJ:**  Sure! See, I mixed everyone a special drink just for them… with a little help from some friends.

 

_He looks gratefully at Alyssa, Ian, Zahra, and Craig, who all smile back at him._

 

 **RAJ:** Before we get started, I just wanna make a toast. All these drinks are like each of us. They all look pretty different, just like we’re all pretty different. Athletic…

 

_He looks at Craig and Sean._

 

 **RAJ:**  Intelligent…

 

_He looks at Grace and Aleister._

 

 **RAJ:**  Quiet…

 

_He looks at Ian and Estela._

 

 **RAJ:**  Outgoing…

 

_He looks at Alyssa and Jake._

 

 **RAJ:**  Optimists…

 

_He looks at Quinn and Lila._

 

 **RAJ:**  Realists…

 

_He looks at Zahra and Michelle._

 

 **RAJ:** Peacemakers…

 

_He smiles at Diego, and indicates himself as well._

 

 **RAJ:**  …And of course, cute magic ice foxes.

 

_Furball makes a happy purring noise._

 

 **RAJ:**  But as different as they all are, these drinks have a lot in common, too. They’re delicious. They’re alcoholic. And they’re all made to bring us together, ‘cause let’s be real: nobody’s getting off this island unless we all come together as a team. So what do we say? A toast?

 

_There is a momentary silence… then Jake nods at Raj, a look of newfound respect in his eyes. He raises his glass toward Sean._

 

 **JAKE:**  To gettin’ back home.

 

_Sean smiles and clinks his glass with Jake’s._

 

 **SEAN:**  To respecting our differences.

 

_Diego stands and raises his glass triumphantly up toward Raj’s._

 

 **DIEGO:**  And to Raj! The best guy anybody could ask for!

 

 **RAJ (blushing):**  Aww, thanks, Diego! Alright, let’s eat!

 

_Around the table, everyone toasts and starts eating, laughing, and chatting, all tension forgotten. Jake throws an arm around Alyssa and smirks._

 

 **JAKE:**  Gotta say, this tastes a hell of a lot better than the  _last_  time someone made a drink called “The Jake.”

 

_Alyssa shoves him playfully._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oh, shut up, Top Gun!

 

_Jake winks at her and starts eating. Between mouthfuls, he looks at her and smirks._

 

 **JAKE:**  Y’know, you’re cute when you’re not annoying me.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment.

 

 **JAKE:**  Compliment.  _Definitely_ a compliment.

 

_Alyssa shakes her head incredulously and smiles at him._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You… you really are somethin’ else, Top Gun.

 

 **JAKE:**  Takes one to know one, Princess.

 

_He kisses her on the cheek. She turns away, trying to hide the blush creeping up her face. Meanwhile, Estela gazes at her drink, lost in thought. Then she looks over to see Ian looking at her._

 

 **ESTELA:**  …What?

 

 **IAN:**  Nothing. Just thinking.

 

_He holds out his glass._

 

 **IAN:**  Toast?

 

_Estela hesitates, then smiles and clinks her glass against his. She and Ian say nothing for several moments, letting the din of conversation wash over them as they eat._

 

 **ESTELA:**  It’s “Estela,” by the way.

 

 **IAN:**  What?

 

 **ESTELA:**  My  _real_ name. “Estela.”

 

 **IAN (smiles):**  Well then, it’s nice to meet you, Estela.

 

_The feast continues, with everyone swapping stories, jokes, and playful banter. Eventually, the conversation shifts to the possibility of finding a way off of the island._

 

 **SEAN:**  All the radio signals we tried yesterday gave nothing but static. Same with phone lines. It’s like there’s some kind of… I dunno,  _something_ blocking the signals.

 

 **GRACE:**  You mean, like a signal interference? Perhaps with a more sophisticated device…

 

 **ALEISTER:**  I believe you are on to something, Grace! Perhaps a satellite uplink of some kind would be powerful enough to break through the interference surrounding the island.

 

 **CRAIG:** Hold up, did you say “satellite uplink?” Ian, didn’t you find somethin’-or-other about that when we were lookin’ for booze?

 

 **ZAHRA:**  How the hell do you remember  _any_ of that bar crawl?

 

_Ian pulls the piece of paper he had found in the V.I.P. lounge out of his pocket. Estela looks at it, intrigued._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’d recognize this handwriting anywhere.  _Rourke_ wrote this.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Then the satellite uplink might be in his office! We found the entrance the other day… but it needs a genetic match.

 

 **JAKE:**  Like…  _Rourke’s_  genetic match? Quinn, where’s that thing we found when we were all hangin’ out on the beach yesterday?

 

_Quinn digs around in her purse, withdrawing a fancy cufflink._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Well, it’s definitely Rourke’s. That might work.

 

 **LILA:**  What are you all saying?

 

_Ian and Alyssa look at each other, realization and hope dawning on their faces._

 

 **IAN:**  Guys… I think we just figured out a way home.


	23. Act 2, Scene 11: "Genetic Match: Confirmed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group manages to get into Rourke’s office, where they finally find some answers.

INT. PENTHOUSE ELEVATOR ENTRANCE - NIGHT

_The entire group, except Lila, has assembled outside the entrance to Rourke’s office. Quinn walks up to the screen, cufflink in hand, as everyone watches expectantly._

 

 **QUINN:** Okay! Here I go!

 

_She presses the cufflink up to the screen. It flashes red and displays “GENETIC MATCH NOT FOUND.” Craig imitates a “losing horns” sound effect._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Well. So much for that.

 

_Aleister hesitates for a moment… then steps forward, taking the cufflink from Quinn as Estela crouches by the elevator doors, examining them._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Perhaps it requires a certain… er…  _technique?_

 

_Estela stands and smacks the screen in frustration as Aleister presses the cufflink to the panel, while placing the palm of his free hand against the screen as well. The screen dings and flashes green, displaying “GENETIC MATCH CONFIRMED. WELCOME.” The elevator doors slide open, and Estela peers at Aleister suspiciously as the rest of the group cheers._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  You see? It merely took some finesse.  **(to Estela)**   _…What?_

 

_Estela shakes her head and turns away, entering the elevator. One by one, the rest of the group files in, and Sean hits the button labeled “Penthouse.” The doors slide shut and the elevator whisks them rapidly to the top of The Celestial._

 

_When the doors finally open, they reveal a spacious and sparsely decorated room, wall-to-wall windows providing a breathtaking view of the island and the stars above it. Quinn gasps at the sight._

 

 **QUINN:**  I don’t believe it… it’s so  _beautiful!_

 

 **MICHELLE:**  And empty. There’s nothing here.

 

 **GRACE:**  I dunno about you guys, but I don’t see anything like a computer or a phone. This is a dead end.

 

 **IAN:**  There’s gotta be  _something_ here. Let’s all split up and look around.

 

_Everyone agrees, and starts wandering around the massive room, searching for something. Estela walks around a large marble pillar in one corner of the room, and finds a set of folders similar to the ones Alyssa found in the shelter’s security office. She flips through them: they have photos of Jake, Diego, Michelle, and Quinn on them. She shoves them into her bag while no one is looking. Alyssa joins Sean, who is staring out the windows at the stars._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Find anything out there?

 

 **SEAN:**  I dunno. Something about the stars… it bothers me.

 

 **ALYSSA (shrugs):**  They look like normal stars to me.

 

_On the far wall, Ian examines a clear glass table. Estela joins him._

 

 **ESTELA:**  This table. What is it?

 

 **IAN:**  It’s too heavy for glass. Plus, it’s the only piece of furniture up here. There’s gotta be a  _reason_ for it.

 

_Estela peers closely at the table._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Wait… I’ve seen something like this before.  _Aleister! Over here!_

 

_Aleister looks up from where he and Grace were talking, and the two of them walk over to the table._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I think this might be a computer. Try that cufflink again.

 

 **IAN:**  A  _computer?_

 

_Aleister nods and pulls out the cufflink once more, making a show of pressing it against the table as he puts the palm of his free hand on the surface at the same time. Estela watches intently, resting a hand on the table and gazing at it. The moment Aleister’s palm and the cufflink both touch the table’s surface, a holographic display activates above the table, startling the three of them._

 

 **ESTELA:**  This is it. We’re in.

 

_The others turn at the sound of the holographic computer’s activation, and crowd around it excitedly. Zahra cracks her knuckles and steps forward._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  I’ve got this.

 

 _She interacts with the computer for several moments while the others watch her work. Finally, a pleasant_ ding  _sounds from the computer, and a hatch opens in the ceiling, revealing a small, circular drone._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Got it! And…  _huh?_

 

_She looks up, noticing the drone for the first time. It hovers down to eye level and activates a lens on one side, projecting an image of a blue, holographic woman with a striking resemblance to Lila._

 

 **I.R.I.S.:** Greetings! I am an Intelligent Reactive Imaging System, colloquially referred to as “I.R.I.S.” How may I assist you today?

 

_Everyone stares at the hologram in shock._

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Error. Visual input registering as frozen.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Uh, no… we’re just… uh…

 

_Jake is the first one to snap out of it._

 

 **JAKE:**  Alright, Princess Leia, we’re here lookin’ for a satellite-

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Incorrect designation. I will respond to either “I.R.I.S.” or “Intelligent Reactive Imaging-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ha! Finally, someone you can’t nickname, Top Gun!

 

 **JAKE:**  This is gonna be a real headache, isn’t it?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Points for the reference, though! She  _does_ look just like the hologram from-

 

 **IAN:**   _Getting back on topic!_  I.R.I.S., we’re here looking for a satellite uplink. Can you help us find that?

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Certainly! Please input the activation codes to continue.

 

_A new screen appears on the computer display, requiring an input. Ian hands Zahra the paper with the codes on it, and she puts them in. The computer dings._

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Codes confirmed! Satellite uplink activated.

 

 **SEAN:**  Great! Can you connect us to the U.S. Coast Guard?

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Scanning… Error. All outgoing communications have been locked down. Personal override from Everett A. Rourke required to continue.

 

_Jake throws his arms up in defeat._

 

 **JAKE:**  Well! This was a big fat waste of time!

 

 **QUINN:**  At least we tried, though…

 

 **GRACE:**  Wait a minute! I.R.I.S., are there any vehicles available on the island? Like planes, or boats?

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Scanning… Yes. There is a small aircraft currently locked in the hangar at the La Huerta airstrip, flown here several days ago by one Jacob L. McKenzie-

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Any vehicles that  _haven’t_ exploded?

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  A variety of seagoing vessels are also available at the Rourke Marina. Unable to confirm or deny unexploded state.

 

_The group stares at one another._

 

 **SEAN:**  Where is this “Rourke Marina?”

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Celestial facility schematics available. Would you like me to provide them?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh…  _duh?_

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Error. “Duh” is not a recognized response.

 

 **IAN:**  …She means “yes.”

 

_I.R.I.S. nods and projects a map of the southwestern portion of the island. A point just south of the Celestial is highlighted._

 

 **JAKE:**  Nice. How far is this from here?

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Approximately 6.72 miles.

 

 **IAN:**  That’s not bad. We can walk that.

 

 **RAJ:**  I dunno… I’m not really a hiking kinda guy.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Me neither. We can take breaks!

 

 **SEAN:**  Anything to get outta here. Let’s do it. Tomorrow, we’re going home.


	24. Act 2, Scene 12: The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route to the marina, Estela and Ian battle a massive beast.

EXT. LA HUERTA JUNGLE - DAY

 

_The next day, the entire group walks through the jungle, following I.R.I.S.’s floating drone as it leads them to the marina. Everyone is chatting happily about the prospect of getting back home. Estela leads the group, hacking aside undergrowth with her spear._

 

 **QUINN:**  D’you think we’ll all still talk? When we get back home, I mean.

 

 **CRAIG:**  You know it! I’m throwin’ the biggest party you’ve ever seen when we get back to school. Us contest winners only!

 

 **RAJ:** Not if I do it first!

 

 **DIEGO:** I’m down for that!

 

_Diego and Raj high-five. They all laugh good-naturedly, all animosity forgotten ever since the feast. Alyssa smiles and takes Jake’s hand._

 

 **JAKE:**  …What are you doing?

 

_Alyssa drops his hand and looks away._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I… um… nothing!

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey, I never asked you to  _stop,_  Princess.

 

_He takes her hand in his._

 

 **JAKE:**  After you get back… before classes start up again… well, if you’re ever in Costa Rica, hit me up, huh?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I dunno. That might be too much of you all at once.

 

 **JAKE (laughs):**  Admit it. You can’t get  _enough_ of me.

 

 **ALYSSA:** Guilty.

 

_Up ahead, I.R.I.S.’s drone is buzzing forward, when Estela suddenly yanks it out of the air and stops in her tracks, holding up a hand._

 

 **I.R.I.S.:** Please release my-

 

 **ESTELA (whispering):**   _Quiet!_

 

_Everyone stops. Estela looks around them, scanning the surrounding jungle furtively. A strange clicking noise can be heard, growing louder as something approaches the group. Estela stares in the direction of the sound and holds her spear in a defensive stance._

 

 **JAKE (whispering):**  Something’s-

 

_A massive, red claw appears to the right of the group, wrapping around a huge tree trunk and snapping it like a twig! Jake yanks Alyssa out of the way as the trunk topples to the ground, revealing a colossal king crab standing before them. The creature advances on the group._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Holy hell!_

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Crabs should  _not_ be that big!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Can we have the sabertooths back instead? Please?

 

_The crab advances. Estela drops I.R.I.S.’s drone and interposes herself between the crab and the group, twirling her spear threateningly. The crab lunges at her with a claw, but she leaps gracefully out of reach. Jake looks back at Alyssa, then scoops a rock up from the ground and hurls it toward the crab. It plinks harmlessly off of its armor._

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey, Sebastian! There’s more where that came from!

 

_The crab ignores him completely. Estela glares at Jake._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I can handle this. Stop getting in my way.

 

 **JAKE:** Okay then, sorry-

 

_The crab lunges again. Estela leaps into the air, pulling herself up onto a branch and out of its reach before leaping down onto the crab. She drives her spear, point-first, into one of the crab’s legs at the unarmored joint. She lands and twists the spear sharply out, wrenching its leg from its body. The huge leg flies toward the group, and Michelle and Craig dive out of the way. Estela crouches and faces the crab once more._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Let’s dance.

 

_The group watches, transfixed, as Estela moves in and out of the crab’s reach, searching for another opening. But the crab has learned from her previous attack, and is now keeping its leg joints protected, preventing her from trying the same trick again. She stabs forward with her spear and this time the crab catches it in its pincers, tossing it aside and smacking Estela hard in the abdomen with the other claw. She goes flying and lands hard on the forest floor._

 

 **IAN:**   _Estela!_

 

_Recklessly, Ian charges forward, scooping up Estela’s spear and running at the crab._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian, don’t be a dumbass!

 

 **ESTELA (simultaneously):**  No! Ian!

 

_Estela leaps to her feet and charges forward as well… and then something strange happens. Ian and Estela’s gazes lock, and their frantic desperation gives way to a natural, professional rhythm as they begin to battle the crab. The two of them move with precision, passing the spear back and forth and distracting the crab, weaving expertly between its pincer strikes. Their movements are comfortable, natural, as if the two had fought side-by-side like this a hundred times before. Behind them, the rest of the group stares, mouths agape._

 

 **SEAN:**   _…Ian?!_

 

_Estela uses the spear to vault herself into the air, landing on the crab’s shell as she tosses the spear back down to Ian. As the crab snaps its claws at her, she jumps behind it while Ian dives beneath its legs, sliding on his back and cutting deep into its unprotected belly with the tip of the spear. He tosses it back to Estela, who catches it and swings up into another tree as Ian circles around the back._

 

 **JAKE:**  …The hell? Your brother’s a freakin’ badass!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Yeah, but since  _when?!_

 

_The crab snaps the trunk of the tree Estela is in, and the trunk collapses as she leaps to the next one. She tosses the spear back to Ian, who lunges at one of its legs, attracting its attention. The crab turns and advances on him as Estela falls onto the beast’s back. Ian tosses the spear back to Estela, who stabs at its eyes again and again._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Whoo! Yeah! Kick its ass!

 

 **ZAHRA:**  …Do crabs even  _have_ asses to kick?

 

 **CRAIG:**  Kick its ass anyway!

 

_The crab screeches, bucking Estela off its back. The spear goes flying, and Ian grabs it while Estela catches herself on another tree branch and hoists herself up. Ian looks up at her, and the two lock eyes as the crab snaps the trunk of Estela’s tree once more, not quite enough to make it fall this time. She jumps and hits the ground rolling. Ian hurls the spear straight at the crab’s injured eyes, but it catches the weapon in one powerful claw, snapping the knife off of the end and tossing it away while advancing menacingly toward Ian. Behind the precariously-balanced tree trunk, Estela crouches, waiting. Then, once the crab is no more than three feet from Ian, she takes a running leap and kicks the gigantic trunk with full force, sending it toppling down onto the crab’s shell. With a final screech, the crab shudders and lays still. Estela and Ian crouch beside one another, staring at the dead crab._

 

 **JAKE:**   _Hot. Damn._

 

_The strange bond vanishes, and Ian shakes his head, confused._

 

 **IAN:**  What just-

 

_Estela glares at him and pounces, tackling him to the ground without warning._

 

 **IAN:**  Estela! What the hell-

 

 **ALYSSA:** Hey, leave my brother alone!

 

 **JAKE:**   _Shit,_  Dragon Rage, calm down-

 

**ESTELA:** _Who trained you?!_

 

 **IAN:**  Sorry- I don’t-  _what?!_

 

 **ESTELA:**  Who are you? Who trained you? Tell me!

 

 **IAN:**  “Trained” me? I don’t understand-

 

 **ESTELA:**  Do you work for Rourke?

 

 **IAN:**  What?! No, of course I don’t work for Rourke!

 

_Estela frowns at him, her mind racing._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Then what…

 

_She stares at Ian for several moments, then relaxes and stands up, releasing him. He coughs and pushes himself to his feet._

 

 **ESTELA:**  How did you learn to fight like that?

 

 **IAN:**  …This is gonna sound weird, but I have  _absolutely no idea._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I think we’d  _all_ like to know.

 

 **IAN:**  I swear, I really don’t know! It was like… I wasn’t even thinking about it, it just… came to me!

 

 **ESTELA:**  A battle trance.

 

 **IAN:**  Uh… yeah. That. Whatever that is.

 

 **ESTELA:**  Something I learned from my _tio._  When I fight, I no longer need to think about what I do. The moves just come to me. But that only came from years and years of training. You have never fought before?

 

 **IAN:**  I’ve fought with bullies in school before… does that count?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I dunno if I’d really call those “fights.” More like “being a punching bag.”

 

_Estela crosses her arms, deep in thought._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I don’t usually fight alongside anyone. I work alone. Others… just get in the way.

 

_She glares at Jake, who looks away awkwardly._

 

 **ESTELA:**  But this was something different. It felt like we’d been doing this for  _years._  But how?

 

 **IAN:**  Exactly! But I’d never even seen you before the plane!

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’d seen you on occasion around campus, but… I can’t explain this. This was… like I knew what you were about to do-

 

 **IAN:**  -Before I did it. Same. Somehow I knew what your next move was gonna be, and where I needed to be when it happened. It felt… I don’t know,  _familiar._

 

_Estela clasps Ian’s hands in her own excitedly._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Yes! Familiar. Exactly, but how…?

 

 **ALEISTER:**  This is all quite fascinating, I am certain, but some of us are rather famished. Perhaps it would be prudent to break for a meal?

 

_Beside Aleister, Grace frowns and holds her stomach._

 

 **SEAN:**  I don’t see why not. Raj? You got those leftovers?

 

 **RAJ:**  Yeah, got ‘em right-

 

_He opens his backpack and pulls out a ziploc bag full of leftovers from the feast… only to find them completely rotting and moldy. He recoils in disgust and tosses the bag away. Furball sniffs at it and turns away, whimpering._

 

 **RAJ:**  What the-? We’ve only been gone for an hour!

 

_He pulls out the rest of the bags, only to find more of the same._

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Eww, disgusting!

 

 **JAKE:**  How the hell?

 

 **ALYSSA:** Forget eating, now all I wanna do is  _barf._

 

_Everyone looks at each other, confused, hungry, and upset. Then Estela looks at the crab, and back to Ian, who smiles when he catches on._

 

 **ESTELA:**  …You know what? I think I have an idea.


	25. Act 2, Scene 13: Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa, Jake, Ian, and Estela bond over a delicious meal.

EXT. LA HUERTA JUNGLE - DAY

 

_Some time later, the group has set up a roaring campfire. Craig and Sean are ripping the rest of the crab’s legs off of its body and bringing them to Raj, who roasts them one by one over the fire before passing them to Zahra, who slices chunks of meat with her knife and passes it around. Off to one side, Ian and Estela sit, conversing in low tones, when Alyssa and Jake walk over to join them._

 

 **IAN:**  Oh. Hey, Jake.

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey, Hero Boy. That’s two now I owe you.

 

_Jake holds out a hand. Ian shakes it._

 

 **JAKE:**  Sorry for the way I was earlier. You’re a lot tougher than I thought.

 

_Ian shrugs and looks over at Estela._

 

 **IAN:**  Apparently I’m a lot tougher than  _I_  thought, too. But thanks, Jake. And  _I_ really should be the one apologizing. I misjudged you.

 

 **JAKE:**  No worries. I get it. I’ve got a sister, too, y’know.

 

 **ALYSSA:** You never told me that!

 

 **JAKE:**  You never asked.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …Fair enough.

 

 **IAN:** What’s she like?

 

_Jake and Alyssa sit down, forming a small circle with Ian and Estela._

 

 **JAKE:**  Her name’s Rebecca. We used to be close until… well, you know.

 

_Alyssa nods and snuggles closer to Jake. He smiles at her._

 

 **JAKE:**  Last I heard, she was doin’ well for herself as a cop out in L.A.

 

 **IAN:**  Wow. That’s great!

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah, well… I don’t really like cops, but she’s my sister. At the end of the day, I’m still proud of her.

 

_Jake and Ian share a knowing look. Ian nods._

 

 **IAN:**  I know what you mean.

 

 **JAKE:**  What about you, Estela? Any siblings?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Just me.

 

 **ALYSSA (snorts):**   _Lucky._

 

 **IAN:**  Hey!

 

_Alyssa laughs and chucks a piece of crab at him, which smacks him in the face._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Where’s those battle reflexes now, huh?

 

 **IAN:**  Shut up.

 

_Estela and Jake laugh._

 

 **ESTELA:**  You know, Alyssa… you’re all right.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …Me?

 

_Estela nods._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Thanks. You’re pretty awesome yourself. I mean, first the sabertooths and now the crab? You’ve  _got_  to teach me some moves when we get back to Hartfeld.

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’d love to, but… I’m not going back with you all.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …What?

 

 **ESTELA:**  I came here with a purpose. I can’t leave until I’ve found what I’m looking for. It’s… personal.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  But you  _have_ to come with us! How else will you get home?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Maybe I just won’t be able to.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  God, you sound just like… The first answer to everything isn’t  _always_ “self-sacrifice!” You’re allowed to care about yourself too, you know.

 

_She glances over at Ian, who’s talking with Jake about something and laughing._

 

 **ALYSSA (sighs):**  I hope you find what you’re looking for, Estela.

 

 **ESTELA:**  Thanks. Me too.

 

_Meanwhile, Jake and Ian are staring up at the sky as they eat._

 

 **JAKE:**  Gotta say, I definitely prefer us eating the crab instead of the other way around. Ya know?

 

 **IAN:**  Hell yeah. I still have no idea how we beat that thing.

 

 **JAKE:** Well, it wasn’t my rock. That’s for-damn-sure.

 

 **IAN:**  Who knows, maybe it was just a really delayed reaction?

 

_Jake laughs and claps Ian on the back._

 

 **JAKE:**  How the hell were we not friends befo-

 

_His voice trails off as he looks up. The sun is rapidly plummeting toward the horizon, hues shifting from dusk to evening to pitch-black darkness in the space of less than a minute. Everyone leaps to their feet and looks around, suddenly uneasy._

 

 **GRACE:**  This is impossible!

 

 **CRAIG:**  Yo, is the sun supposed to do that?

 

_Jake shakes his head, and he, Estela, and the twins draw closer to the campfire, which has now become the only source of light in the dark jungle._

 

 **JAKE:**  That’s definitely not normal. The sooner we get outta this place, the better.

 

 **ALEISTER:**  This is utterly  _absurd._  This cannot be happening!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Well, like it or not, it  _did_ happen. Now what do we do about it?

 

_Estela and Jake exchange a glance, and turn to the twins. The others follow their lead and do the same._

 

 **SEAN:**  You two can call the play.

 

_Ian and Alyssa look at each other. Ian nods and addresses the group._

 

 **IAN:**  Who knows when that sun will come back? I say we press on. Who’s got flashlights?

 

_Jake and Estela both produce flashlights from their bags, as do Raj, Michelle, and Zahra._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Perfect. Finish eating, then let’s move out!


	26. Act 2, Scene 14: No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds a way off the island, but their escape attempt is quickly cut short.

EXT. ROURKE MARINA - DUSK

 

 _As the group clears the jungle and approaches the marina, the sun has started to rise in the west (or, more accurately, the sun is actually_ setting _“in reverse.”) Aleister shakes his head in disbelief, muttering to himself. Sean glances up at the sky and gasps as a realization dawns on him._

 

 **SEAN:**  The stars!  _That’s_  what’s wrong!

 

 **QUINN:**  What about the stars?

 

_Sean points into the sky. The rest of the group crowds around him._

 

 **SEAN:**  I spent six years in Boy Scouts-

 

 **JAKE:**  Of  _course_ you did.

 

_Sean shoots Jake a look before continuing._

 

 **SEAN:**  I learned all the constellations and stars by heart. We’re not that far from home; I should still recognize most of the stars. But I don’t see any of the usual constellations. Not even the Big Dipper.

 

_Jake, Ian, and Estela all squint and look around, trying to spot something familiar in the night sky._

 

 **IAN:**  …Now that you mention it, you’re right. How’s that possible?

 

 **ESTELA:**  This island is strange. We should all know  _that_ by now.

 

 **JAKE:** Well, yeah, but… how the hell do the  _stars_ change?

 

_Grace and Aleister exchange a look but say nothing._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Screw it, we’re almost there!

 

_She points to the distant marina, where a pair of pristine yachts are floating nearby._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  One of those boats is taking us home!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hear, hear!

 

_As they head toward the marina, Zahra walks over to Estela._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Hey. Spear girl. Y’know what this is?

 

_She pulls a sharp amber-colored blade from her pocket and hands it to Estela._

 

 **ESTELA:**  No idea. It looks like… amber?

 

 **ZAHRA:**  But  _way_ harder. It was in one of that crab’s legs when I was cutting it up. Want it?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Sure. But this looks…  _man-made._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Yeah. Keep this on the down-low, huh? We don’t need everyone freaking out when we’re this close. Just thought you could use something since your old spear got crabbed and all.

 

 **ESTELA:**  Thanks, Zahra.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Anytime.

 

_They reach the marina. In addition to the two yachts, they can see several speedboats tied up at the docks. Craig runs a hand along the side of one of the yachts approvingly._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Sweet ride! Let’s sail home in style!

 

 **DIEGO:**  All aboard the…  _Huerta Star!_

 

_The group files onto the Huerta Star. Jake heads back to the helm station, with Alyssa following. Estela and Ian hang back on the docks._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I… guess this is goodbye.

 

 **IAN:**  Guess so.

 

 **ESTELA:**  You’re not going to try to make me stay?

 

_Ian shakes his head._

 

 **IAN:**  I may not know why you’re here, or what your mission is… but I trust you. I know you’re doing the right thing.

 

_Estela looks down, shuffling her feet nervously._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Ian. Before you go… there’s something I-

 

_The yacht’s motor starts up. Alyssa pokes her head out of a window._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian! You coming or not?!

 

 **IAN:**  Guess I should get going. What did you want to tell me?

 

 **ESTELA:**  It’s- it’s nothing. Stay safe.

 

_Ian nods and turns to board the yacht._

 

 **IAN:**  …You too.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Okay, y’all, we’re going home!

 

_Ian leans his arms on the stern railing of the yacht, watching Estela as she stands at the dock, alone. Ian’s eyes are watering in spite of himself as the ship pulls away from the dock. He watches Estela until she vanishes over the horizon. Diego walks up to him and pulls him into a hug._

 

 **DIEGO:**  How are you holding up?

 

 **IAN:**  I was really hoping she’d change her mind.

 

 **DIEGO:** For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing. If it’s meant to be… you two will find each other again. One way or another.

 

 **IAN:**  I hope you’re right.

 

_Ian slumps down onto a small metal box, which clangs when he kicks it with the heel of his shoe. Diego kneels down by the box._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hey, Ian, stand up for a sec, would you? I think this thing’s hollow.

 

 **IAN:**  Sure, why not…

 

_He and Diego wrench open the top of the box to reveal another set of folders like the ones Alyssa and Estela found. This time, the folders have pictures of Zahra, Craig, and Quinn on them. The two open the Zahra folder to reveal a dossier filled with personal information on Zahra, as well as a combat analysis and a threat level designation._

 

 **DIEGO:**  What the  _hell?!_

 

 **IAN:**  Somebody’s… watching us?

 

_Diego opens up the Craig folder to find a similar dossier._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I am officially creeped out.

 

 **IAN:**  We should let Alyssa and Jake know about this. Let’s go.

 

_Meanwhile, inside the ship, Alyssa and Jake man the helm._

 

 **JAKE:**  Nearest port should be the Dominican Republic. These weird stars are screwin’ things up a bit, but that’s why we’ve got you, Blue Girl Group.

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Incorrect designation. I will respond to either “I.R.I.S.” or “Intelligent Reactive-

 

_Alyssa laughs as Jake scowls at the hologram._

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah, yeah, shut up. Are we still on course?

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Current trajectory should place us within Dominican Republic waters in approximately 3.44 hours.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Nice. Good thing we’ve got such a fancy boat, huh?

 

 **JAKE:**  …Yeah. Listen, Princess, there’s something I gotta tell you before we get back to the mainland. It’s about my discharge-

 

_The yacht suddenly jerks sideways, sending Jake and Alyssa flying into the wall. The two of them scramble to their feet._

 

 **JAKE:**  The hell was  _that?!_

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Look out!

 

_Michelle slams open the door to the helm station, eyes wide with fear. Behind her, Ian and Diego struggle up the stairs and into the room._

 

 **MICHELLE:**   _Huge_  whirlpool up ahead, guys! And that crazy storm from the flight in is back, too!

 

 **JAKE:**  You gotta be  _shitting_ me-

 

_He looks to see that Michelle is telling the truth. A huge crater in the sea lies just ahead of them, and all around are dark storm clouds and balls of light just like the ones seen during the flight to the island. Jake jerks the wheel hard to port, sending the yacht away from the whirlpool._

 

 **IAN:**  The whirlpool! There’s something coming out of it!

 

 **JAKE:**  What, like a waterspout?

 

 **MICHELLE:**   _Mother of God…_

 

_The five of them stare at the whirlpool… and at the massive, blue, scaled shape emerging from its depths. The beast has a huge fanged maw, no eyes, and a pair of glowing antennae that crackle with electricity. Its huge form continues so deep into the ocean that it is lost to view. From the lower deck, the sounds of the others screaming can be heard._

 

 **JAKE:**  What. The.  _FUCK?!_

 

 **ALYSSA:**  TURN!  _NOW!_

 

 **JAKE:**  I’m trying!

 

 **DIEGO:**  What  _is_ that thing?!

 

_Ian and Alyssa both help Jake with the wheel, but the current is too strong, and the yacht is slow and cumbersome. The sea monster roars, a horrifying, unearthly sound, and dives toward the yacht, teeth bared._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _AAH!_

 

 **JAKE:**   _Princess! No!_

 

 **MICHELLE:**   _Hang on!_

 

_They are helpless in the wake of the beast’s attack. It grips the bow of the yacht in its colossal jaws; everyone hangs on for dear life as it lifts the vessel out of the water. With a single shake of its head, it sends the entire yacht, passengers and all, flying through the air, straight back toward the island. One by one, the students and Jake are thrown from the yacht into the sea, falling into the depths as the now-empty yacht itself crashes into the marina, destroying the other yacht and most of the speedboats. Alyssa and Ian both plunge, deeper and deeper, into the waters…._


	27. Act 3, Scene 1: "We're Not Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers that they are not the only people on the island.

EXT. BEACH - DAY

 

_Alyssa groans as she returns to consciousness, heavily bruised and lying on a sandy beach. She rolls over and coughs, looking around the unfamiliar area as she attempts to get her bearings._

 

 **JAKE:**   _Princess!_

 

_Jake appears from behind a stand of trees and sprints over to her, relief etched across his face._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oh my God! Jake!

 

_When Jake reaches her, he lifts her into the air and spins her around, both of them grinning and laughing with the joy of being together and alive. In the rush of exhilaration, Jake pulls Alyssa into a sudden kiss. When they finally part, Jake takes a few steps back from Alyssa and coughs, looking around awkwardly._

 

 **JAKE:**  Uh. Sorry, Princess, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anyth-

 

_In response, Alyssa kisses him back, then laughs and pushes him into the sand, falling on top of him._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  About  _time_ you got around to doing that, Top Gun.

 

_They gaze into each other’s eyes for a long moment, and then Jake kisses Alyssa again, deeper this time. Alyssa rolls onto her back, pulling him on top of her, and the two of them laugh and kiss again and again, euphoric and relieved and just happy to be with one another, safe. After several moments, Alyssa stops when she remembers their situation._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian… the others…

 

_Jake stands and pulls Alyssa to her feet. The two of them look around at their surroundings once more. No one else is in sight. Jake shakes his head._

 

 **JAKE:** You’re the first person I’ve seen since I woke up.

 

_Alyssa gazes out toward the water, worry etched upon her face._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian… Ian, please don’t be dead.  **(shouting)**  If you’re dead, I’m gonna  _kill_ you!

 

 **JAKE:**  Don’t wanna give you false hope, Princess, but after what I saw him do to that crab… Hero Boy’s tougher than he looks. I bet he pops up from the waves ridin’ that Loch Ness ripoff any second now.

 

_Alyssa smiles weakly._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ha. Maybe. Thanks, Jake.

 

 **JAKE:** Just bein’ honest.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What happened out there, anyway? How did we survive?

 

 **JAKE:**  Not sure. Last thing I remember, that giant  _thing_ attacked us…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  …Then nothing. I thought we were dead for sure. But what-

 

 **DIEGO:**  Hey! Over here!

 

_Alyssa and Jake turn to see Diego cresting a nearby sand dune, waving frantically._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Diego! You’re alive!

 

 **JAKE:**  I’ll be damned! Underdog made it!

 

_She and Jake start walking down the beach toward their friend, who pulls the two of them into a group hug when they get close enough._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Wow, Alyssa, Jake, am I glad to see  _you!_  Have you seen the others?

 

 **JAKE:**  Not yet. We just woke up now.

 

 **DIEGO:**  Huh. Hope they’re okay… any idea where we are?

 

 **ALYSSA (shrugs):**  Wherever that monster thing chucked us, I guess. Right now, I’m just glad to see  _you’re_  okay.

 

 **JAKE:**  Same here. Nice goin’, Underdog.

 

 **DIEGO (shrugs):**  Sure beats “Reference Ricky…”

 

_Jake looks around, getting his bearings._

 

 **JAKE:**  Alright. Got it. Resort’s that way.

 

_He points northward. Alyssa and Diego look at each other for a moment, then follow Jake as he starts walking along the beach._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I can’t believe we survived that! But how? And what  _was_  that thing?!

 

 **JAKE:**  No idea. But it sure as hell wasn’t friendly.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  First your plane, then the crab, now a sea monster… I really think someone, or some _thing,_  is out to get us.

 

 **JAKE:**  You might be onto somethin’, Princess. I’ve heard rumors about this place. All these weird creatures… I’m startin’ to think they might be biological weapons of some kind. Military experiments.

 

 **DIEGO:**  You really think so? But why would Rourke International wanna-

 

_Jake raises a fist into the air, and Diego goes quiet. Jake looks toward the nearby jungle, eyes narrowed._

 

 **JAKE (whispering):**  Someone’s coming.

 

_He backs up into another stand of trees, crouching behind a large boulder. Alyssa and Diego follow him._

 

 **DIEGO (whispering):**  Shouldn’t we let our friends know-

 

 **JAKE (whispering):**  Those ain’t our friends.

 

_Before Alyssa or Diego can ask him what he means, all three of them stare wide-eyed with shock as three strange figures emerge onto the beach. The newcomers have tall, slender, almost elfin builds, with skin in various shades of green and swept-back ears. They all wear animal masks of some kind, obscuring their faces, but glowing yellow eyes are visible through the eye-slits on their masks. The figure in the center, wearing a golden sabertooth mask, strides confidently into the center of the beach, signaling to the others. This is VARYYN, leader of the tracking party._

 

 **VARYYN (commanding):**   _Zallar. Mistokk vahana. Calvia! Bahaa!_

 

_The other two warriors join him. The woman, CALVIA, wears a skull-like mask and wields a pair of daggers, while the man, BAHAA, wears an owl mask and carries a sword. They spread out, searching the beach while Varyyn creeps closer to Jake, Diego, and Alyssa’s hiding spot._

 

 **BAHAA (frustrated):**   _Varyyn, marr nost? Tah Catalyst na tarn._

 

 **VARYYN (shakes head):**   _Zhen. Vahana tarel Catalyst._

 

_He gets closer to the hiding spot. Jake and Alyssa tense, ready to fight, but Diego simply watches Varyyn, trying to understand._

 

 **CALVIA (irritated):**   _Hydra vezm, Varyyn, zhen kanawa-_

 

_Varyyn leans forward, over the rock… and Jake lashes out with a fierce uppercut, sending Varyyn stumbling backward. He and Alyssa vault up over the rock as Calvia and Bahaa draw their weapons and advance on the two. Diego pokes his head out from over the rock._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Wait! Guys, stop!

 

_Varyyn looks over at him curiously, ignoring the impending battle. Calvia and Bahaa move to strike as Jake dives for Calvia’s leg. Bahaa swings his sword at Alyssa, who barely manages to dodge it and falls face-first onto the ground. Her movements are clumsy; Alyssa is obviously out of her element. Jake tries to yank Calvia’s leg out from under her but she pivots on her free leg, jerking her other leg out of Jake’s grip and sending him tumbling into the sand. He scrambles to his feet, Alyssa does the same, and they lock eyes-_

 

 **VARYYN (surprised):**   _Na zhen…_ Cuhupla?!

 

_Varyyn stares with an expression of clear recognition as Jake and Alyssa shift abruptly into a perfectly coordinated battle rhythm, just like with Ian and Estela earlier. Their movements become smooth and professional, a stark contrast to how they were fighting a moment ago. Bahaa and Calvia try to fight back, but despite being armed and significantly taller, they quickly find themselves outmatched and on the defensive._

 

 **DIEGO:**  What the… this again?!

 

_Jake dives and rolls out of the way of Bahaa’s sword, which lodges in the sand as Alyssa comes in from the side with a flying kick, sending Bahaa tumbling away from the weapon. Calvia aims one of her daggers at Alyssa, but before she can throw it, Jake slams into her shoulder and her aim goes wide. Calvia hisses at him and lunges with her second dagger, but Alyssa is already there, yanking her arm and pulling her to the ground. Jake knees Calvia in the abdomen, and the Vaanti warrior doubles over in pain._

 

 **CALVIA (swearing):**   _Hydra klaawiho!_

 

_Bahaa scrambles to his feet and rushes toward his fallen sword as Alyssa wrenches the other dagger from Calvia’s hand and passes it to Jake, who tosses it at Bahaa’s leg with impeccable aim. The warrior stumbles, howling in pain, as Alyssa scoops up the sword and levels it at him. Varyyn watches the battle unfold, transfixed._

 

 **VARYYN (reverently):**   _Cuhupla. Cuhupla-_

 

_Meanwhile, Diego emerges from behind the boulder, slowly approaching Varyyn. Varyyn turns and cocks his head to the side, gazing at Diego with a strange familiarity._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Who… who are you?

 

_Varyyn stares at Diego. Then Varyyn presses his hand to his forehead, and Diego clutches the same spot on his own forehead as he is struck with a strange surge of energy. A long moment goes by, as behind Varyyn, Jake and Alyssa have nearly overpowered Calvia as well. Alyssa has the sword at Calvia’s throat, while Jake grips Bahaa in a headlock, struggling but slowly overpowering him. Varyyn ignores all of this and nods at Diego. Then he points to himself._

 

 **VARYYN:**   _Ak Varyyn._

 

_He points to Diego._

 

 **VARYYN:**   _Takaw Canis._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Uh, no, my name’s Diego-

 

 **VARYYN (calmly):**   _Canis ta Catalyst. Zhen pashtak._

 

 **DIEGO:**  You’re saying I’m… not an enemy?

 

 **VARYYN (nodding):**   _Takaw Anlashokk. Canis zhen pashtak. Catalysts zhen pashtak. Makla tarr!_

 

_Thanks to their strange newfound connection, Diego understands. His eyes widen and he leaps to his feet, sprinting toward Jake and Alyssa._

 

 **DIEGO:** Guys! Stop fighting! They’re not our enemies!

 

_Diego’s shout snaps Jake and Alyssa out of their strange bond, and they look around confused as though awakening from a trance. Jake lets Bahaa go, but Alyssa keeps the sword pointed at Calvia._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What the hell, Diego? They tried to kill us!

 

 **DIEGO:**  He says they only want us to come with them. They don’t want to hurt us.

 

 **JAKE:**  Wait… Underdog, you’re sayin’ you can _understand_  him?

 

_Varyyn turns and extends his palm toward Jake and Alyssa. He glares at the other two Vaanti._

 

 **VARYYN (commanding):**   _Poheje nih Catalysts. Zhen, Bahaa! Zhen, Calvia!_

 

_Calvia and Bahaa step away from Jake and Alyssa, but say nothing._

 

 **VARYYN:**   _Zhen pashtak. Ak Varyyn._

 

_He gestures to Diego, who shrugs._

 

 **VARYYN:**   _Takaw Canis._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I told you already, my name’s Diego-

 

_Varyyn gestures to Jake._

 

 **VARYYN:**   _Takaw Lupus._

 

 **JAKE:**  Go “lupus”  _yourself,_  Mr. Grinch-

 

_Varyyn gestures to Alyssa._

 

 **VARYYN (reverently):**   _Takaw Andromeda. Oraiha. Orabata._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh… Diego? What’s he saying?

 

 **DIEGO:**  I don’t really get-

 

 **VARYYN (puzzled):**   _Marr sahn Oraiho? Perseus zhen vahana._

 

 **DIEGO:**  He’s talking about Ian! …I think?

 

 **VARYYN (commanding):**   _Makla tarr, Oraiha-_

 

_Estela and Ian, with Furball on his shoulder, suddenly crash through the trees, shouting angrily._

 

 **IAN:**  Leave my sister alone!

 

 **ESTELA (simultaneously):**  Get away from them!

 

 **DIEGO:**  No! Wait-

 

_Ian hurls a rock straight at Calvia’s face as Furball leaps from his shoulders, breathing a blast of ice at Bahaa’s feet. Estela, now armed with a new spear made of a steel pipe with the amber-like spearhead strapped to the top, attacks Varyyn. Varyyn attempts to defend himself and Diego tries to stop her, but to no avail. Estela hits Varyyn in the face with the butt of her spear, knocking Varyyn’s mask off. He glares at Estela, looking from her to Diego and back again with a look of betrayal in his eyes._

 

 **VARYYN (angrily)** :  _Zhen, Draco… takaw matlakon. Vaanti zhen pashtak, makla tarr! Oraiho, Vaanti zhen pashtak!_   **(commanding)** _Bahaa! Calvia! Elyys’tel niha pohrot!_

 

_Calvia shoves Ian off of her and grabs her daggers from where they had fallen in the commotion. Varyyn follows her and Bahaa to the edge of the jungle, and with one last forlorn glance back at Diego, he vanishes into the trees after them. The beach goes silent for several moments, no one knowing what to say. Then the rest of the group, having been following Ian and Estela, emerge onto the beach._

 

 **SEAN:**  What the hell just happened?!

 

 **JAKE:**  I have no idea.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  That seems to be a running theme lately…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You don’t know the  _half_ of it.

 

 **JAKE:**  Only one thing I can say for sure:  _we’re not alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Varyyn is green instead of blue here. Mainly to avoid too many similarities to a certain other movie with blue, elf-like aliens...


	28. Act 3, Scene 2: Stranger and Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group returns to the Celestial, they discuss the implications of everything they’ve seen.

EXT. LA HUERTA JUNGLE - DAY

 

_Now reunited, the group walk briskly north, toward the Celestial. Everyone is more frightened and jumpy than ever; they all look around at the jungle apprehensively, expecting a Vaanti to be hiding in every shadow. They speak in low, hushed tones; even the usually stoic Estela looks nervous, gripping I.R.I.S.’s now-inactive drone tightly in one fist. Furball shivers in Ian’s arms, just as nervous as the humans._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Okay, who the hell  _were_ those green dudes?!

 

 **JAKE:**  Ask Diego! He’s the one who mind-melded with Legolas back there!

 

 **RAJ:** He  _what_ with the  _who_ now?

 

 **ESTELA:**  They’re the enemy. That’s all that matters right now.

 

 **DIEGO:**  If you hadn’t attacked them out of nowhere like that, they might  _not_ have been enemies! But now I think we pissed them off!

 

 **ESTELA:**  Well, excuse me for trying to save your lives,  _twice-_

 

 **IAN:**  Look, whatever happened, happened. What do we do about it?

 

 **SEAN:**  We go back to the resort. Stay inside the fence ‘til we know what’s up. We gotta regroup.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Amen to that. I’ve had way too much weird bullshit for one day.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Let’s just be glad we’re all alive, okay?

 

 **IAN:**  Yeah, I admit we might’ve screwed up with attacking those green Avatars or whatever they were, but if it weren’t for Estela we’d all have drowned in the ocean.

 

 **ALEISTER:**  I, for one, am quite pleased to have avoided such an outcome.  **(nodding to Estela)**  You have my gratitude.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait…  _what_  happened? Feeling lost right now.

 

 **ESTELA:**  There’s someone else on the island. An astronaut.

 

_There is an awkward silence._

 

 **JAKE:**  …And that’s it. I’m officially  _done_  with this place.

 

 **ESTELA:**  I know it sounds strange. But after your ship crossed the horizon, I headed back into the jungle, where found a person in a red astronaut suit. They told me… well, several things, but they told me Ian was in danger.

 

_While Estela talks, a flashback to the events she describes is seen._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait, Ian  _specifically?_  Because we were kinda  _all_ in danger-

 

 **ESTELA (blushing):**  Ian and everyone else, of course! I mean- it was-  _never mind!_

 

 **IAN:**  The point is, Estela came after us in one of the speedboats.

 

 **ESTELA:**  I got there just in time to see the yacht get hurled through the air. I barely managed to get all of you almost to the shore before the creature caught up with me, too.

 

_Estela’s flashback ends._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wow. Holy _shit._  Thanks, Estela.

 

 **SEAN:**  Does it bother anyone else how aggressive this island has gotten lately?

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Yeah, I got that impression when the freakin’  _sea monster_ came out of nowhere.

 

 **QUINN:**  It’s almost like there’s some primeval force that doesn’t want us to leave. Like fate, or the universe, or…  _time itself._

 

 **GRACE:**  That  _would_ explain a lot. We’ve been noticing a pattern. Whenever we’re staying inside the resort with no intentions to leave, everything remains fairly normal. 

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Yet, every time that we have attempted a course of action that would lead to escaping the island, something increasingly more unusual occurs to keep us here. An absurd concept, but one that cannot be disputed at this point.

 

 **IAN:**  Now that you mention it… I saw the sabertooth that first night, but it didn’t attack me or do anything. It was only when you guys went to the shelter that it attacked you.

 

 **ESTELA:**   _And_  when I wandered further into the jungle earlier.

 

 **JAKE:**  Then  _again_ when we tried to fly home. My plane got destroyed and then two sabertooths attacked.

 

 **SEAN:**  Nothing bad happened for two days after that, until we headed out to the marina!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  The crab attacked us on the way, and then-

 

 **JAKE:**  Loch Nessie comes out of nowhere to stop us just when we’d almost gotten away. Like the island’s trump card.

 

 **DIEGO:**  …And now the green elves show up.

 

 **QUINN:**  So, what, we’re trapped in the hotel now?

 

 **CRAIG:**  If we only get attacked when we try to leave, I vote we stay! The resort ain’t half bad!

 

 **GRACE:**  Our food stores won’t last forever, though.

 

 **RAJ:**  Not to mention the booze!

 

_Craig’s face falls._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Aw,  _man…_  you’re right.

 

 **IAN:**  First things first. We’ve gotta-

 

 **LILA:**   _There_ you are! I’ve been so worried!

 

_As the group approaches the gates to the Celestial, Lila sprints out from the entrance, waving excitedly._

 

 **ALYSSA (suspiciously):**  Where have  _you_ been all this time?

 

 **LILA:**  Never mind that! I’m just glad you’re all safe!

 

 **JAKE:**  Well, we might  _not_ be for long! Estela, help me with this!

 

_The others sprint past a bewildered Lila and through the gates. Lila follows them a moment later as Jake and Estela each grip one of the heavy steel gates, yanking them shut and barring the door. They turn away from the gate… but Diego is staring past it, into the trees, where a pair of glowing yellow eyes is watching him._

 

 **VARYYN:**   _Makla est razzon. Metlakon. Makla tarr, Orabata… saneha Finis._

 

_Diego’s eyes go wide with fear as Varyyn vanishes back into the jungle. The rest of the group looks at him expectantly._

 

 **DIEGO (shakily):**  They’re… they’re coming for us.


	29. Act 3, Scene 3: Preparing the Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students, Lila, and Jake do what they can to prepare for the impending attack.

INT. THE CELESTIAL - DAY

 

_The entire group has assembled in the lobby. Lila is standing, addressing the students and Jake._

 

 **LILA:**  We call them the “Hostiles.”

 

 **ALYSSA:** Back up. You  _knew_ about these guys, and you didn’t say anything?!

 

 **LILA:**  All information on the Hostiles is strictly confidential! It’s categorized in the Rourke International archives as “Need-To-Know.”

 

 **JAKE:**  We were stranded here and there were a bunch of  _Star Trek_ aliens running around the whole time! I’d say we  _needed to know!_

 

 **LILA:**  And now you do! So no need to worry, right?

 

_Sean crosses his arms and leans back in his chair._

 

 **SEAN:**  If what Diego said is true, and he  _can_  understand them… then we definitely need to worry. They could attack us at any moment.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Yeah. No offense, Grace, but I’m not willing to risk my life testing your theory that nothing will attack us as long as we don’t try to leave. I’m not going down without a fight!

 

 **GRACE:** They have language and weapons, so these “Hostiles” must be intelligent. I doubt they would be beholden to whatever force is attempting to keep us here, anyway.

 

 **IAN:** Lila, any other info you’ve got on the Hostiles would be great right about now.

 

 **LILA:**  Hmm. Unfortunately, the archives have little to say on the subject, and what there  _is_  remains classified to non-Rourke International employees.

 

 **ZAHRA:** See? This is why I don’t trust authority.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Screw it. We gotta seal this place up and get ready for an attack. Anything we can find would be helpful.

 

_Estela nods._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Weapons. Barricades. Traps.

 

 **IAN:**  Craig, Sean, think you could help me move some of this furniture? Block up the doors?

 

 **SEAN:**  Sure thing.

 

 **CRAIG:**  Chyeah, you’ve come to the right dude! Check this out!

 

_Attempting to show off, he lifts up the couch that Zahra is sitting on. She glares at him._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Put. Me. Down.

 

 **CRAIG:**  He said to move the furniture!

 

 **ZAHRA:** Not the one with  _me_ on it, dumbass!

 

_Everyone else laughs as Craig awkwardly puts the couch down._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Estela, you and Jake know how to fight better than any of us. Think you could find some weapons?

 

 **ESTELA:**  On it.

 

 **JAKE:**  Nobody orders  _me_ around… but I’ll make an exception for you, Princess.

 

_He pecks her on the lips. Ian raises his eyebrows but says nothing._

 

 **QUINN:**  Is there something I can help with?

 

 **DIEGO:**  Someone should keep watch from the roof. We can do that!

 

 **QUINN:**  Oh! Sure! I found some binoculars the other day and everything!

 

 **IAN:**  Awesome, you two.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  I’ll take stock of any medical supplies I can find. Just in case.

 

 **LILA:**  I’ve been trained in emergency medicine and first aid! I can help out with that!

 

 **IAN:**  Sounds like a plan. ‘Lyss?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  There’s gotta be plenty of stuff in this place to make traps with.

 

 **RAJ:**  Y’all have no  _idea_ how much random junk I’ve been finding around here. I’m in!

 

 **ALYSSA:** Great! Grace, Aleister, we could use your help too!

 

 **GRACE:**  There’s a lot of information in the physics textbook I brought that could have practical applications for setting traps. I’ll help!

 

_They look at Aleister expectantly. He crosses his arms and huffs._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Count me out of this fool’s errand. This is a resort, not a military base; defending it from attack would only serve to delay the inevitable.

 

_Grace frowns at him._

 

 **GRACE:**  Aleister…

 

_Grace looks concerned as Alyssa gets a knowing gleam in her eye._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You’re right. We don’t need your help anyway, asshole!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  I… beg your pardon?!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  We need someone _intelligent._  Someone smart enough to come up with ways of making effective traps out of everyday stuff. Someone with an extensive knowledge of physics. Like Grace!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Excuse me, Alyssa, I’ll have you know-

 

 **ALYSSA:** Somebody like you would just get in the way. We’ll handle this on our own.

 

_She starts walking toward the ballroom, Grace and Raj following. After a moment’s hesitation, Aleister rushes after them._

 

 **ALEISTER (shouting):**  You absolute  _ignoramus,_  Alyssa! I shall swiftly prove you wrong! I will have you know, I have had nothing but the greatest of education in every field…

 

_As his voice trails off, Alyssa shoots her brother a wink. Ian chuckles and shakes his head, amused._

 

 **IAN:**  Well, that’s that. Places, everybody!

 

_Quinn and Diego head for the elevators. Lila and Michelle walk off toward the kitchen, with Jake and Estela following. Craig and Sean start lifting some couches as Zahra walks over to Ian._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  No job for me?

 

 **IAN:**  Like you said the other day. You hate jobs.

 

_Zahra smirks._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  You’re damn right I do.

 

_She picks up the inactive drone that Estela had left on a table nearby._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  I’m gonna see if I can get her working again. Might be useful.

 

 **IAN:**  You do what you want, Zahra.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  You know what? People suck, but you two… you two ain’t so bad.

 

* * *

**[MONTAGE]**

_Jake and Estela wander from room to room, accumulating a variety of weapons from kitchen knives to baseball bats to iron fireplace pokers. Furball trots along behind them._

_Michelle sits at a series of tables pushed together in the restaurant, with several first-aid kits, medicine bottles, herbs from the kitchen, cloths, tape, and vodka bottles scattered across the table. Lila leans over her shoulder as she inspects and sorts the various items._

 

****_Ian, Sean, and Craig finish barricading the front door with furniture; Craig carries an entire couch single-handedly, just to prove that he can. They move on to the first of several side entrances._

_Zahra sits alone in her room, tinkering with the wiring beneath an open panel on I.R.I.S.’s drone. She taps two wires together with a look of intense concentration on her face, and there is a spark and I.R.I.S.’s hologram projects briefly._

**ZAHRA (triumphantly):**   _Goddamn shit!_

_There is a puff of smoke and the hologram vanishes. She slams a fist on the table in irritation._

**ZAHRA (frustrated):**   _Goddamn shit!_

_In the ballroom, Grace pours through her physics textbook with Aleister, who holds a fire extinguisher, several rubber bands, and a bowling ball in his hands. They chatter excitedly as Raj enters, carrying a picture frame and a can of Silly String. Alyssa sits on the floor, attempting to pry open a paint can with a butter knife._

**RAJ:**  Got some more stuff! We could whack ‘em with this frame, and spray Silly String in their eyes!

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh… yeah, sure. Thanks, Raj.

_On the rooftop, Diego scans the horizon with binoculars, then passes them to Quinn._

**QUINN:**  Wonder what they’re waiting for? It seems so quiet out there.

_Diego sighs and puts his head in his hands._

**DIEGO:**  What are we  _missing?_  There’s gotta be more to this…

**[END MONTAGE]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, montages are fun to write!


	30. Act 3, Scene 4: Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Estela, and Raj discover a shocking truth about Aleister.

INT. CELESTIAL SECURITY OFFICE - DUSK

 

_The door opens, and Raj wanders in from the main basement area. The lights automatically turn on as he enters._

 

 **RAJ:**  Whoa. Hello?

 

_An array of computers line the room, with several file cabinets marked “SECURITY.” Raj’s eyes go wide as he realizes what he has found._

 

 **RAJ (shouting):** Hey, anybody! You gotta see this!

 

_Jake and Estela, who were elsewhere in the basement, hear his shout and rush into the security office, stopping short when they see the room._

 

 **JAKE:**  Damn. Nice find, Party Pony!

 

_It takes Raj a moment to realize Jake is talking to him._

 

 **RAJ:**  Oh. Thanks! Bet this’ll be useful!

 

_Estela opens up one of the cabinets and looks surprised when she sees what is inside. She withdraws a strange, futuristic-looking gun and tosses it to Jake._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’m not very familiar with guns. What is it?

 

_Jake frowns as he inspects the gun._

 

 **JAKE:**  I’ve got no idea either. Could be useful, though. Any more?

 

_He tucks it into his belt and inspects a computer as Estela continues searching for more weapons. The words “Tsunami Emergency Shutter System: INACTIVE” are displayed on the monitor. An image of the outside of the resort is shown, with heavy steel shutters covering the lower ten floors. He whistles._

 

 **JAKE:**  Check this out. Looks like we’ve finally got some good luck for a change.

 

_Estela crosses the room and looks at the computer, as does Raj._

 

 **RAJ:**  Those elf dudes won’t be getting through  _that!_  Turn it on!

 

 **ESTELA:**  Wait. It says there’s a twelve-hour lockdown.

 

 **JAKE:**  Isn’t that a  _good_ thing, Dragon Rage?

 

_Estela gives him an annoyed scowl at the nickname._

 

 **ESTELA:**  They won’t be able to get in… but  _we_ won’t be able to get  _out,_  either.

 

_Jake, Raj, and Estela all exchange glances, concerned._

 

 **JAKE:**  …Let’s see what the twins think.

 

 **ESTELA:**  Right.

 

 **RAJ (knowingly):**  The twins? Since when do  _you_ two check with  _anybody_ first?

 

Jake and Estela both shrug and turn away awkwardly.

 

 **JAKE:**  Uh…

 

 **ESTELA (simultaneously):**  Anyway…

 

_As they turn to leave, Jake stops, spotting the corner of a folder poking out of one of the file cabinets. He slides open the drawer and takes out two folders. They are similar to the others found by Estela, Ian, and Alyssa, but these each have one of the twins’ photos clipped to the front. He gazes at them for a moment before putting them back in the drawer for later. As he does so, a much newer-looking sheet of paper falls out from between the folders and lands on the ground._

 

 **ESTELA:**  What’s that?

 

_She kneels and picks up the paper, scanning it. Jake shuts the drawer and reads the paper over her shoulder, along with Raj. At the top is a photo of Aleister. It reads:_

**[Rourke International asset: SERPENS has gained access to Flight 157 inbound to La Huerta. Lila Sethi to be terminated immediately for this lapse. The “Selected” must not learn his identity. Contact Everett Rourke immediately upon arrival.]**

_No one speaks for several moments. Estela clenches her fist, crumpling the paper. Raj stares, confused. Jake glares angrily at the ceiling._

 

 **JAKE:**  I’m sick of the lies. It’s time we got some answers.  _Now._

 

_They start to exit the security office, only to run into Ian._

 

 **IAN:**  There you are! We’re calling a strategy meeting-

 

 **ESTELA:**  Where is Aleister?

 

 **IAN (confused):**  Uh… up on the rooftop, with Grace-

 

 **JAKE:**  Alone?!

 

 **IAN:**  They wanted some private time-

 

_Estela shoves the crumpled paper into Ian’s hand._

 

 **ESTELA (terrified):**  Aleister’s a traitor! He works for Rourke! We need to warn Grace,  _NOW!_


	31. Act 3, Scene 5: The Rebellious Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group confronts Aleister and learns the real reason for his deception.

EXT. THE CELESTIAL - ROOFTOP - DUSK

 

_The sunset casts a beautiful glow over the deceptively peaceful view of the island as Aleister and Grace look out over the jungle. Aleister, trying very pointedly not to look at Grace, is talking to her._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  You see… er, I merely wanted to tell you… it’s simply a matter of- of-

 

 **GRACE:**  Yes, Aleister?

 

 **ALEISTER (stammering):**  Regarding our experiences over the past several days. I have come to respect you, quite enormously, and feel as if… as if…

 

_He clears his throat. Grace waits expectantly._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  It’s simply a matter of my personal feelings. I wish only to be forthright… to explain-

 

_Estela, Ian, Jake, and Alyssa burst up the stairs onto the roof, followed by an exhausted Raj. Aleister and Grace turn and look at them in surprise. Ian thrusts the report in Aleister’s face._

 

 **IAN:** Explain  _this._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  What in heaven’s name-

 

_Behind them, the others file onto the rooftop. Grace scans the report over Aleister’s shoulder, and steps away from him, looking at him with an expression of hurt and betrayal. Aleister’s eyes begin to water._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Please! This isn’t- it’s not- let me explain-

 

 **SEAN:**  Oh, so that’s how it is, huh? Everyone  _always_ denies the truth.

 

_He scowls at Michelle, who looks away awkwardly._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  I’m not-

 

 **IAN:**  You’re a backstabbing traitor!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  I have betrayed  _no_ one-

 

 **RAJ:**  You lied to us!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Er, not technically  _lying,_  as such-

 

 **DIEGO:**  You’re the extra person!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Indeed, but I had my reasons-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You destroyed Jake’s plane!

 

 **ALEISTER:**   _What?!_  Now  _that_  is blatantly false-

 

 **ESTELA:**  You’re  _working for Rourke!_

 

 **ALEISTER:**  I do  _not_ work for-

 

 **ESTELA:**  It says right here: “Rourke International asset.”

 

 **JAKE:** How long have you been workin’ for Rourke?!

 

 **ALEISTER:** I am not! I  _cannot_ be!

 

 **IAN:**  Why not?

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Because… because…  _I AM EVERETT ROURKE!_

 

_Everyone stares at him, stunned into silence._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  …The  _Second._

 

_Still no one speaks. Then, finally:_

 

 **GRACE:**  You… you’ve been lying to us? All this time? Why?

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Grace, I’m sorry. All of you, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone-

 

 **JAKE:**  You’ve been spying on us. For Rourke.

 

 **ESTELA:**  …No.

 

_Everyone looks at Estela, shocked. She stares at Aleister with an expression of realization._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Rourke’s son. I didn’t know who it was, but I knew he had one. And I know they have never been on good terms.

 

_Aleister smiles gratefully at her._

 

 **CRAIG:** Plus, if he were a spy, wouldn’t he be more… y’know…  _cool?_  Not, like, a huge dork?

 

_Ian crosses his arms and looks around at the others._

 

 **IAN:**  I’m not sure what’s really going on here… but I trust Estela. Aleister, explain.  _Now._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Very well. I… Estela is correct. My father and I have never been on good terms. In fact, I  _hate_ him. He was always too busy for me, on one business trip or another. I was raised by  _employees._  Not even family. He never cared enough.

 

 **GRACE:**  Aleister…

 

 **ALEISTER:**  For a long time, I pushed myself to excel. I believed if I impressed my father enough, he would respect me. But it was  _never_ enough.

 

_Grace nods in understanding, tears in her eyes._

 

 **GRACE:**  It never is, is it? You work as hard as you can, strive, excel, win awards… all for what? Nothing but the same overbearing pressure and neglect you’ve lived with your whole life. It’s never enough.

 

_Aleister gazes at her with new eyes._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  You  _understand._

 

 **GRACE:**  Because I’m  _you,_  Aleister. Even before I left on this trip, my mother was too busy traveling the globe, pursuing her latest company breakthrough. I called her to say goodbye, and do you know what happened? It went to  _voicemail._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  They don’t care. They never do.

 

 **RAJ:**   _…We_  care.

 

_Aleister and Grace look at Raj in surprise._

 

 **RAJ:**  We’ve all got our issues. Nobody’s perfect. I can’t say I know how you two feel, but I’m here for you.

 

 **ESTELA:** You have as much reason to hate Rourke as anyone, Aleister.

 

 **ALEISTER:** Indeed. The entire reason I got myself onto this trip was to finally have the chance to tell my father how I felt. To discard him from my life, once and for all. But now he’s nowhere to be found, and we may be about to die here on this bloody island-

 

_Alyssa holds up a hand._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Whoa, whoa, back up. Are you saying Rourke is  _here?_

 

 **ALEISTER:**  According to his itinerary, yes. He was scheduled to be here on the island during this very week. Evidently this is no longer the case, but whether he is still alive or not-

 

 **ESTELA:**  He’d  _better_ be alive. So I can kill him myself.

 

 **JAKE:**  As long as I get to punch him in his stupid face first and make him buy me a new-

 

_He stops talking as he comes to a realization._

 

 **JAKE:**  Hang on. If Malfoy here didn’t unlock the hangar and destroy  _Delilah…_ then who did?

 

_A nervous silence falls over the group. Then Quinn gasps and points at the jungle below._

 

 **QUINN:**  Look! Down there!

 

_Everyone crowds closer to the railing and looks down to see plumes of smoke rising up from the trees, the lights of campfires burning below, not far from the resort. Faintly, the sounds of chants and war drums can be heard._

 

 **JAKE:**  They’re pumping themselves up for attack. I still don’t trust you completely, Slytherin, but we’ve got bigger problems now.

 

 **SEAN:**  He’s right. The Hostiles will attack us eventually. We need to trust each other if we’re gonna get through this.

 

_Realizing that none of them have yet shared the folders they found with the others, Jake, Estela, Ian, and Alyssa all look uncomfortable at Sean’s words._

 

 **ESTELA:**  We should activate the shutters. Jake and I found an emergency system downstairs-

 

 **RAJ:** I helped too!

 

 **ESTELA:**  -that will seal off the lower ten floors. We need to get everyone combat-ready tonight, and well-rested for the morning’s attack.

 

_Ian nods._

 

 **IAN:**  Good call. Let’s do it.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You’re just agreeing ‘cause Estela said it.

 

 **IAN:** What? Don’t be dumb-

 

 **JAKE:**  It  _is_  a smart idea. Doubt they’d attack at night anyway.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Alright, activate those shutters and we’ll practice fighting!

 

 **IAN:**   _What_ was that about “agreeing just ‘cause of the person saying it?”

 

 **ALYSSA (laughs):**  Screw you!

 

_One by one, everyone files back downstairs, leaving Aleister and Grace alone on the rooftop._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Grace… I never realized how much we had in common. I apologize for not telling you the truth about my parentage earlier.

 

 **GRACE:**  It’s okay. I understand why you did it. It’s nice to be seen as your own person, to get out from under the shadow of your “oh-so-successful” parent.

 

 **ALEISTER:**  You really  _do_ understand me.

 

 **GRACE:**  Of course I do, silly.

 

_She leans in and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek._


	32. Act 3, Scene 6: Sparring Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Estela attempt to practice sparring with the twins, but encounter an unexpected snag.

INT. THE CELESTIAL - GYM

 

_As the emergency shutters slowly descend over the gym’s large windows, Jake and Estela stand in the center of the room, stretching. All of the exercise equipment has been pushed to the far wall, leaving a large, open space perfect for sparring practice. Alyssa and Ian enter the gym._

 

 **JAKE:**  There you are, Wonder Twins. Ready to get your asses kicked?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  In your dreams, Top Gun.

 

 **IAN:**  I told the others to come too; guess they’ll be here later.

 

 **ESTELA:**  Fine by me. Let’s get started.

 

_She steps to one side of the gym as Jake moves to the other side. Ian and Alyssa join each of them respectively and begin to follow their partners in their stretches._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Shouldn’t we be… y’know…  _fighting?_  Not wasting time stretching?

 

_Ian rolls his eyes._

 

 **JAKE:**  The last thing we want is for you to pull a muscle the night before the Green Smurfs decide to come for us. Don’t knock stretching, Princess.

 

 **ALYSSA:** Uh… Right! Of course! I knew that!

 

 **IAN:**  Every time  _I_  tell you to stretch, you just call me an idiot and then complain about your sore muscles the next day-

 

**ALYSSA:** _Shut it!_

 

_Estela and Ian exchange an amused glance as Alyssa blushes. The stretching finished, both Estela and Jake take a step back from their partners and drop into their combat stances. Ian mimics Estela’s stance as best he can, and she crosses over to him and helps him adjust his position. Meanwhile, Jake talks Alyssa through fixing her own stance._

 

 **JAKE:**  You’re standing too narrow. Widen your legs a little.

 

_Alyssa does so._

 

 **JAKE:**  Better. Not great. Actually, it’s still terrible.

 

 **ALYSSA (sarcastically):**  Wow. A+ encouragement right there.

 

 **JAKE:**  Little wider.

 

_Annoyed, Alyssa widens her stance so much she is nearly doing the splits._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Is  _THIS_ wide enough?!

 

 **ESTELA:**  Not much of a teacher, are you, Jake?

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey! I’m doin’ my best!  **(to Alyssa)**  Alright, screw it. See my feet? See my shoulders? Match that.

 

_While Alyssa continues to perfect her stance, Estela has now moved on to teaching Ian strategy._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Everyone’s worst enemy is themselves. No offense, but neither of us can win anything on sheer force alone.

 

_Ian glances at his skinny body in the mirror and shrugs in agreement._

 

 **ESTELA:** You’re going to have to fight like me. Use your enemy’s strength against them and exploit their momentum.

 

 **JAKE:**  The hell is  _that_  philosophical bullshit?

 

_Estela glares at him, annoyed._

 

 **ESTELA:**  You teach Alyssa  _your_ way, and I’ll teach Ian mine. Okay?

 

 **JAKE:**  Fine, we’ll show you. **(to Alyssa)** You ready? Look, the  _real_ way to win is to attack with everything you’ve got. Lightning-fast. Don’t give ‘em time to react.

 

_Alyssa nods._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Got it. Fast and tough. I can do that.

 

 **ESTELA:** Ian, I’m going to attack you slowly for now, as practice. Watch my movements, stay on the defensive, and grab me when you see an opening.

 

 **IAN:**  Okay. “Stay defensive.” I’m ready.

 

_Both sets of sparring partners move further away from each other, leaving plenty of space to fight._

 

 **JAKE:**  Alright, practice round. Come at me with everything you’ve got, just like I told you.

 

 **ALYSSA (smirks):**  Get ready to lose!

 

 **JAKE:**  Not likely.

 

 **ESTELA:**  You ready?

 

 **IAN:**  Ready when you are.

 

 **JAKE:** Three… two…  _one!_

 

_At his signal, Alyssa and Jake rush toward one another, striking hard and fast. They lock eyes for a moment, and then each of them are dodging the other’s every attack, no matter how hard they try to hit each other. They continue sparring, but the fight quickly turns into a frustrating exercise in punching the empty air. Exhausted, both of them start to slow in their movements, but neither is willing to give up._

 

 **ALYSSA (frustrated):**  Dammit, Jake… just… let… me… hit… you!

 

 **JAKE:**  Like hell! When did you get so good at dodging, anyway?!

 

_Meanwhile, Ian and Estela are having a similar problem. Instead of attacking slowly like she promised, Estela is punching and kicking with full speed and precision. Nevertheless, Ian is dodging each and every strike easily, and responding with his own strikes, which Estela dodges as well. Both of them are growing more and more fatigued, until finally:_

 

 **IAN:**  This is stupid; we’re just burning ourselves out!  _STOP!_

 

_He leaves Estela and interposes himself between Jake and Alyssa, only to get hit in the chest by punches from both of them simultaneously. He doubles over in pain, and Jake and Alyssa both stagger back, everyone shaking their heads in confusion as they snap out of their trances._

 

 **ESTELA:**   _Ian!_

 

 **JAKE:**  What the…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What happened? Jake, you were supposed to let me hit you!

 

 **JAKE:**  Me? Better question: how the hell were you moving that fast?!

 

 **ESTELA:**  We all just kept dodging…  _everything…_

 

 **IAN (wincing):**  It felt like I was in some kind of trance, or-

 

_He stops talking in surprise as he makes the connection._

 

 **IAN:**   _Just like the crab._

 

 **JAKE:**  Crab? We ate it. What about it?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Remember what happened when Ian and I  _battled_ that crab?

 

_Understanding dawns on Jake and Alyssa’s faces._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Ohhhhhh._

 

 **JAKE:**  Y’know, everything was happening so fast, we never got a chance to tell you. When we were fighting those Hostiles back there on the beach, somethin’ just like that happened. I like… knew everything Princess was gonna do and where I needed to be, like bein’ on autopilot.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I never even thought about that before, but… it  _is_ the same, isn’t it?

 

 **ESTELA:**  You both still need training, though. We can’t be sure this… whatever itis will happen every time we need it.

 

 **JAKE:**  Dragon Rage’s got a point. We pulled it off just now when we  _didn’t_ want to; we don’t even know how to turn it on or off.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What if we switched partners?

 

 **IAN:**  Huh? How would that help?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oh my God, Ian, how dumb  _are_ you? The crab: you and Estela. The Hostiles: me and Jake. Just now: the same couples.  _Noticing a pattern here?!_

 

 **IAN:**  You’re saying this trance thing only happens between us two and you two? That makes no sense.

 

 **ESTELA:**  Neither does anything else in this place, to be fair.

 

 **IAN:**  …Why not. It’s worth a try.

 

_Ian and Alyssa switch sparring partners. Estela looks over at Ian._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Remember what I taught you! Watch for an opening-

 

 **IAN:**  I’ve got it. Thanks.

 

_He smiles at her for a moment, then turns back to Jake._

 

 **JAKE:**  Let’s see what you’ve got, Hero Boy.

 

 **IAN:**  I’m ready… uh…

 

_He struggles and fails to come up with a clever nickname._

 

 **IAN:**  …Jake.

 

_Jake laughs._

 

 **JAKE:**  We’ll work on the nicknaming later. Right now, let’s work on fighting.

 

 **ALYSSA (simultaneously):**  Watch out, Estela, ‘cause I’m playing to win!

 

 **ESTELA:**  Three… two…  _one!_

 

_This time, both fights go much more as expected. Alyssa charges at Estela, flailing wildly, but Estela manages to block or dodge every one of her punches and kicks. When Alyssa’s movements start to slow, Estela lunges in, ducking under one of Alyssa’s punches, and grabs her around the waist, slamming her down onto the padded floor._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Goddammit!_

 

_Ian, meanwhile, tries to watch Jake carefully for an opening, but Jake is too fast. Ian’s blocking gets sloppier and sloppier, until eventually Jake punches him hard in the stomach, sending him falling on his rear._

 

 **JAKE:**  Not so easy without that crazy trance, huh, Hero Boy?

 

 **IAN:**  Guess ‘Lyss’s theory was right.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Of course it was; I’m always right! But seriously, Estela… _ow._

 

 **ESTELA:**  The Hostiles won’t go easy on you. So, neither did I.

 

_Ian pushes himself up to his feet, as behind them, the door opens and the rest of the group, minus Diego, Quinn, and Lila, files in._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Yo, who’s ready to get their asses whooped?

 

 **ZAHRA:**  The only one getting his ass whooped around here is  _you._

 

 **SEAN (simultaneously):**  Remember, guys, we’re here to learn from the experts.

 

_Sean and Jake exchange a respectful nod._

 

 **JAKE:**  Alright. Wonder Twins, why don’t you two take a break while we go through the basics with everyone else.

 

_Ian and Alyssa cross over to the shutter-covered windows and lean against the cool glass as Estela and Jake start helping everyone else with their combat stances. Ian shakes his head and looks over at his sister._

 

 **IAN:**  I still don’t get it. Why, specifically, you two and us two?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What?

 

 **IAN:**  That weird trance thing. You were right; it didn’t work when we swapped partners. Just when it’s you and Jake, and Estela and I.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I mean… it makes sense.

 

 **IAN:**  No it doesn’t! It’s just random!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Come on, Ian, you  _know_ why.

 

 **IAN:**  …Your point?

 

_Alyssa takes a deep breath and sighs._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Okay, you probably know this already, but please don’t go all “brother-mode activated” on him. Jake and I… we’re kind of a thing now.

 

 **IAN:**  Yeah, I noticed-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I mean, it’s not official yet, but we kissed on the beach! A  _lot-_

 

 **IAN:**   _OKAY!_  Don’t need the details, thank you.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  The point is, this trance thing, or bond, or whatever it is… I think it’s because Jake and I have a special connection.

 

 **IAN:**  Are you seriously gonna say “the power of  _loooove_ ” did this?

 

 **ALYSSA:** You got a better explanation?

 

 **IAN:**  Alright, fine, but what about me then? Estela and I aren’t… she’s just a really good friend, so how do you explain that?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh-huh.  _Sure,_  Pinocchio.  _Sure._

 

 **IAN (blushing furiously):**  What are- you- What do you know, anyway?!

 

 **ALYSSA (smirks):**  You’ll understand when you’re older.

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Lyss… we’re  _twins._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Ian. Alyssa. You ready to go?

 

 **IAN (relieved):**  Yes,  _please._

 

 **JAKE:**  Princess, you’re with Rourke 2: Electric Boogaloo.

 

_He gestures to Aleister. Grace giggles in spite of herself at the nickname._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  I  _do_ have a name, you know!

 

 **JAKE (pointing to Zahra):** And Hero Boy, you can take Raven.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Ian, you are gonna be  _crying_ when I’m done!

 

 **ESTELA:**  Michelle, with me. Sean, you can take Jake.

 

_The rest of the group forms a circle around the four sets of sparring partners, and the practice continues…_


	33. Act 3, Scene 7: "This Is Your Chance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone confesses their feelings on the night before the impending attack.

INT. THE CELESTIAL LOBBY - NIGHT

 

_An uneasy silence has settled over the lobby. The shutters block out all the windows and doors ominously. Jake lounges on a couch, drinking a beer and staring at the strange gun from the security office. Estela works out her frustration against a wall, practicing with her spear. Quinn and Michelle talk in low, hushed tones near the concierge desk, while Sean pours intently over hotel blueprints, explaining something to Craig. Alyssa and Ian sit side-by-side on a luggage cart. Ian stares at the wall, lost in thought, as Alyssa babbles nervously._

 

 **ALYSSA:** -so I figured why  _not_ get in on it? I had the best idea ever and the looks on their faces afterwards were priceless. They were being so annoying and talking shit about Diego, how the hell could I let that go? Not  _my_ fault the dean didn’t find it funny-

 

_Diego grabs the rungs of the cart and stands on it, behind the twins._

 

 **DIEGO:**  I heard my name? What’s up?

 

 **IAN:**  Hey, Diego.

 

 **ALYSSA:** I was just telling Ian about that time I pranked those jackasses last year. Remember?

 

_Diego smiles at the memory._

 

 **DIEGO:**  How could I forget? I’m not one for revenge, but that sure felt satisfying to watch. I bet they couldn’t sleep for  _weeks_ after that!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I know, right? It’s like I was saying it was totally unfair that I got punished for that when it was completely deserved, and anyway it wasn’t even on campus so technically-

 

_Diego holds up a hand and she goes quiet._

 

 **DIEGO:**  You’re nervous-talking again.

 

 **ALYSSA:** No I’m not! Okay, maybe. A little.

 

 **DIEGO:**  And Ian, I know that look. You’re nervous- _thinking._

 

 **IAN (shrugs):** Yeah. Not much else to do, really.

 

_Diego walks around the luggage cart and sits down opposite the twins, leaning up against the wall._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Look, let’s be honest with ourselves: we’re twelve scared college kids, a sexy pilot, and a way-too-happy tour guide up against who knows how many green warrior elves. We can’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. So if anyone had anything they’d like to say to someone… like how they feel about them… this is your chance.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What, like with me and Jake?

 

_She considers this for a moment. Then she stands up, back to her usual confident self._

 

 **ALYSSA:** What the hell. You’re right. “YOLO” and all that.

 

_As she heads toward the atrium, Diego inclines his head toward Estela knowingly._

 

 **DIEGO:**  You, too, Ian.

 

 **IAN:**  Me? Nah, there’s nobody I need to-

 

 **DIEGO (laughing):**  Ian, you are the  _worst_  liar! Literally everyone here knows about you and Estela. Except, apparently,  _you and Estela!_

 

 **IAN:**  But what am I supposed to say to her? I don’t even know how I feel!

 

 **DIEGO:** The  _truth_ is a good place to start. Just walk over there and say something! You might not get another chance!

 

_Ian sighs._

 

 **IAN:**  …Fine. You’ve got a point.

 

_Diego smiles as Ian stands up and follows Alyssa toward the atrium. Ian stops a few feet away from Estela, rocking on his heels and clearly unsure of himself. Meanwhile, Alyssa approaches Jake and leans over the back of his couch._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Hey, Top Gun.

 

 **JAKE:**  Princess. Lookin’ good as usual.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  What the hell is this?

 

_She pulls the gun out of his hand and turns it over, looking closely at it. Jake finishes his beer and sets the bottle down._

 

 **JAKE:**  Dunno. Katniss over there found it in the security office. Some kinda ray gun.

 

 **ALYSSA:** Hopefully we get the chance to test it on those elf douchebags.

 

_She tosses it back to Jake._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Uh, Jake, listen… you wanna… I mean, I’ve got a pretty cool jungle room. Want to check it out with me? I’d… like you with me tonight.

 

 **JAKE:**  Are you askin’ what I think you’re askin’?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Whatever happens tomorrow… I want you, Jake.  _Tonight._

 

 **JAKE:**  Wouldn’t miss this chance for the world, Princess.

 

_He follows her toward the elevators. Meanwhile, Ian finally approaches Estela. Diego sits a short distance away, listening._

 

 **IAN:**  Hey.

 

_Estela stops practicing and turns to look at him, smiling warmly._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Ian. I was hoping I’d see you tonight.

 

 **IAN:**  Well, uh, there’s only fourteen of us. I mean-  _dah!_

 

_Diego facepalms. Estela laughs softly and looks out toward the front doors, sealed between the heavy shutters and the furniture barricade._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Look, Ian, there’s something- something I…

 

 **IAN:**  Estela, I… I was just gonna…

 

 **ESTELA:**  Ian, I just… you’re-

 

 **IAN:**  I mean… are you… uh…

 

_An awkward silence follows._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I- I hope things go well tomorrow. I want to… I don’t want this to be the end.

 

 **IAN:**  Uh, right. Me neither. I’d like to see more of you. Ah! No! That’s not what I- I didn’t mean “see  _more_ of you…”

 

_Diego grits his teeth and groans in frustration. Estela’s face falls._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Oh. You don’t, then?

 

 **IAN:**  No! Wait, sorry, this is coming out wrong. I… I do want to  _see_ you! More times! After this!

 

 **ESTELA:**  …Right. Me too.

 

 **IAN:**  Well, uh, guess that’s it. I- I’ll just… let you finish practicing now.

 

_Disappointment flickers across Estela’s face._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Oh. Okay. Goodnight, Ian.

 

 **IAN:**  Night, Estela.

 

_Ian turns to head back to the elevators. With an incredibly loud sigh, Diego sprints over to catch up with him._

 

 **DIEGO:**  YOU. BIG.  _IDIOT!_

 

 **IAN:** What?! She’s not interested in me that way. That’s it.

 

_Diego gestures back toward Estela._

 

 **DIEGO:**  That is  _not_ what happened. At all. You didn’t even  _try_ telling her how you felt!

 

 **IAN:**  But I didn’t want to be too pushy!

 

_The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Diego and Ian go inside._

 

 **DIEGO:**  Ian, Ian… we’d better survive this tomorrow, because Estela is  _completely_ into you and you just broke her heart! I’m not even  _into_ girls, and  _I_  could tell!

 

 **IAN:**  Well, nothing’s stopping  _her_ from telling  _me_ how she feels!

 

 **DIEGO:**  Nothing, except the same stupid thing stopping  _you._

 

_The elevator doors close._


	34. Act 3, Scene 8: "Not Just Anyone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa and Jake spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a sex scene. However, I have tried to keep the descriptions of the act itself to be very vague and general, focusing much more on the before and after (I do picture this "film" to stay firmly PG-13.) Feel free to skip this chapter if you like, as it contains next to nothing in terms of plot importance.
> 
> Please let me know if you think I should bump the rating to M anyway!

INT. RAINFOREST SUITE - NIGHT

 

_Alyssa enters her suite, leading Jake by the hand. This close to the top floor, the windows are still unobstructed, and moonlight casts a romantic glow over the scene. Alyssa steps by the window and turns to face Jake, who stares, transfixed by her beauty._

 

 **Alyssa:**  Hey, you.

 

 **Jake (simultaneously):**   _Wow._

 

_They come together in a passionate kiss. Jake pushes Alyssa up against the window. The two frantically kiss, caress, and nuzzle each other, breathing heavily. Alyssa reaches down and pulls Jake’s shirt off, tossing it aside as he pulls her toward the bed._

 

 **JAKE:**  You sure you want this, Princess?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  How’s  _this_ for an answer?

 

_She pulls her own shirt off. They slowly make their way toward the bed, knocking over some furniture and a vase on the way._

 

 **JAKE:**   _Damn,_  you’re beautiful.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Less talking, more kissing.

 

_They fall onto the bed, tangled up in one another as they make love. Their movements are frenzied, passionate, deep. The knowledge that this is quite possibly their last night on Earth drives the both of them to an intensity unlike any other._

_As they climax together, Alyssa tumbles onto the floor and pulls Jake down with her, tangled in the sheets. They lay on their backs, laughing and satisfied, staring at the moonlight shining in through the window._

 

 **JAKE:**   _Wow._

 

_Alyssa rolls over to find him staring at her._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  That was incredible.

 

 **JAKE:**  So are you.

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _You?_  Saying something that isn’t snarky? That’s a first.

 

 **JAKE:**  Hey, I  _told_ you I have moods besides “sarcastic.” Now you have proof.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ha! Guess I have that effect on you.

 

_Jake reaches over and runs his fingers through her hair, down to her neck. He kisses her softly._

 

 **JAKE:**  Even if we never make it off this goddamn island… I’m still glad I came here. ‘Cause I met you.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  So you’re saying you’re  _glad_ I woke you up on the flight in? Right?

 

 **JAKE:**  You  _didn’t_  wake me up, ‘cause I  _wasn’t_  asleep!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  You were  _too._  Admit it.

 

 **JAKE:**   _Never._

 

_She playfully slaps him and turns back toward the window. There is a brief silence._

 

 **JAKE:**  I gotta say… I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time. Not since…

 

_His voice trails off. Alyssa faces him once again, and finds him looking uncharacteristically somber._

 

 **ALYSSA (hesitantly):**  Jake… is there… someone else?

 

 **JAKE:**  …There  _used_  to be.

 

 **ALYSSA:** What d’you mean? What happened?

 

_There is a long pause. Then:_

 

 **JAKE:**  His name was Mike. We were in the Navy together. Same deployment, fought together, flew together…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Was it… was he… you know, “K.I.A.?”

 

_Jake nods, his eyes watering._

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah. You could say that.

 

_Neither of them speak. Alyssa opens her mouth to say she’s sorry about Mike, but changes her mind._

 

 **JAKE:** Y’know, after Mike, I swore I’d never let anyone else in. Figured that kinda pain was my “punishment” for letting someone get close to me. I promised I’d never be with anyone again. …Then I met you. And you’re special.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Oh… I… I mean, I’m no angel. I’m not perfect-

 

 **JAKE:**  Never said you were perfect; nobody is. I said you were special. You’re not just anyone… _Alyssa._

 

_Alyssa gasps in surprise and joy when he calls her by her real name for the first time._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Jake… you  _did_ remember my name!

 

 **JAKE:**  Ya think I’d forget somethin’  _that_ important? Hell no.

 

_They kiss once more. When they break apart, they look at each other fondly, warmly._

 

 **JAKE:**  Still gonna call you Princess, though.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wouldn’t have it any other way, Top Gun.


	35. Act 3, Scene 9: Midnight Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Ian gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is hinted at here, another MAJOR departure from canon will involve the backstory with Rourke, Olivia, and Lila. Not going to spoil it here though!

INT. HONEYMOON SUITE - NIGHT

 

_Much later that night, Ian lays in bed, eyes open, turning restlessly as he tries to fall asleep. There is a soft knock at the door. Ian jumps and narrows his eyes at the door suspiciously. Slowly, carefully, he gets out of bed and creeps as quietly as possible to the door. He peeks through the peep-hole… and immediately opens the door when he sees who it is, trying and failing to smooth down his bed-head as he does so. Estela is standing on the other side, looking incredibly nervous. It is a massive contrast from her usual demeanor._

 

 **IAN:**  …Estela?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Ian. I can’t sleep. Do you mind if I… if I join you for a while?

 

 **IAN:** I, uh, well… of course! Sure! I- I mean… I couldn’t really sleep much either, to be honest.

 

_Estela sighs in relief and visibly relaxes. She enters the room, closing the door behind her, and crosses to the bed, where she sits down. After a brief hesitation, Ian joins her, and the two sit side-by-side. Neither says anything for several moments, until finally:_

 

 **ESTELA:**  I  _hate_ this… it’s like this island is taunting me. I’m no closer to finding what I came for, and now we might die tomorrow at the hands of these… these “Hostiles” that apparently just appeared out of  _nowhere!_

 

_She grunts in frustration. Ian tentatively puts an arm around her shoulder, and to his surprise, she leans in rather than pulling away._

 

 **IAN:**  Come on. We’re tougher than that.  _You’re_  tougher than that. If anyone’s gonna die to those elf guys, it’s not gonna be you.

 

 **ESTELA:**  You don’t know that.

 

 **IAN:**  Pretty sure I  _do,_  actually. I’ve seen you fight, Estela. I may not know your mission, but I promise you’ll get the chance to do… whatever it is you’re here to do.

 

 **ESTELA:**  I probably owe you an explanation, don’t I? I’m sorry for not telling you sooner-

 

 **IAN:**  Seriously, I get it. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.

 

 **ESTELA:**  I  _do_ want to. You’ve already earned my trust. You deserve to know.

 

She takes a deep breath and sighs, then continues:

 

 **ESTELA:**  I don’t… don’t exactly know what to say. Where to start. My mother, I suppose.

 

_She takes Ian’s hand in hers._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I grew up in San Trobida. My father died the day before I was born, and I was raised by my mother and my  _tio_ … my uncle. But my mother was always traveling. Working. All for me. Trying to save enough money to move my  _tio_ and I out of San Trobida and into a peaceful, safer life. She wanted nothing more than that. To know that I would someday be able to live in peace, grow old, start a family if I wanted. Everything she did, she did for me.

 

 **IAN:**  It sounds like she cared about you a lot.

 

_Estela smiles._

 

 **ESTELA:**  She was. That’s why she spent so many years working for Rourke International.

 

 **IAN:**  Wait,  _what?_  Your mom worked for Rourke?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Yes. Here on this very island.

 

_Ian’s jaw drops._

 

 **IAN:** Here. At the Celestial?

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’m not sure. On La Huerta, certainly. She was always so secretive about her work; it was for our own safety that we not know too much. I think even then, some part of her  _knew_  how dangerous this island, and Rourke, could be.

 

 **IAN:**  Rourke is… dangerous? I mean, from what I’ve heard, he’s kind of a smug jackass, but-

 

 **ESTELA:** _Very_ dangerous. More than you know. More than I realized… until her last letter.

 

_She shuts her eyes tightly, blinking back tears. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a yellowing, wrinkled, torn sheet of paper, handing it to Ian._

 

 **ESTELA:**  This letter hasn’t left my side since it was sent to me, two years ago. I haven’t shown this to  _anyone_ besides my  _tio._

 

_Ian unfolds the letter, reading it aloud. As he reads, his voice transitions into the voice of Estela’s mother, OLIVIA MONTOYA, in voiceover._

 

 **IAN/OLIVIA:**   _My dearest_ Estelita: _I do not have much time. This island is no longer safe. Someone here is trying to have me killed. I do not know who, but I have discovered a horrible secret about this island, and about our very world. If I do not survive, you must finish what I began. Go to Rourke’s island. From the gates: 55, 90, 19, 08. Look beneath. You will understand. Trust no one there but Rourke. Someone on his staff is the killer. Stay safe, my daughter. Stay safe,_ Estelita.

 

_Ian stops reading and looks at Estela, who is staring down at her hands, clenched tightly into fists._

 

 **ESTELA:**  If only she knew. Not two days later, we received another letter. Directly from Rourke International. It  _claimed_ that my mother had died in an “unfortunate incident.” But I knew better.

 

_Ian nods, coming to the same conclusion Estela had._

 

 **IAN:** _Rourke_  did it. Your mother thought she could trust him… and he killed her.

 

_Estela’s gaze turns cold and steely._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I vowed, then and there, to come to this island, discover the secret that my mother had died for… and to avenge her death.

 

 **IAN:**  You’re here to… kill Rourke?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Or die trying. I got lucky, winning this contest. I had come to Hartfeld because I knew Rourke had a son who hated and resented him; I planned to find out who he was and convince him to help get me to La Huerta.

 

 **IAN:** So _that’s_  why you stood up for Aleister back there.

 

 **ESTELA:** Exactly. As soon as he told us he was Rourke’s son, the pieces all clicked into place. He’d been the one I was trying to find all this time.

 

 **IAN:**  Makes sense. So do you have any idea where Rourke might be? Aleister said he was supposed to be  _here_ this week.

 

_Estela pauses, looking at Ian curiously._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I don’t know what reaction I expected, but… you really still want to help me? After I told you I want to kill Rourke? Most people would try to talk me out of it. Tell me I don’t need revenge. Or that “it’s dangerous,” as if I don’t already  _know_ that.

 

 **IAN:**  I promised I’d help you, didn’t I? And I never break a promise. Besides, Rourke’s the reason I’m stuck on this island in the first place, so it’s not like I’ve got any love for the guy. He  _already_ seemed like a total dick anyway.

 

_Estela laughs for a moment at Ian’s comment, then turns serious once more._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I… I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this. All this time, I never… I never wanted to trust anyone. I never even told my  _tio_ what I’d done, before I left for Hartfeld under a fake name.

 

_She swallows hard and looks away, searching for words. Ian waits for her patiently._

 

 **ESTELA:**  I can’t explain it. I don’t really… I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I feel like I can trust you, Ian. With  _anything._ When I’m with you, it just feels… I don’t know.  _Comfortable. Familiar._ Like we’ve known each other…

 

_Her voice trails off, and Ian finishes the sentence:_

 

 **IAN:**  …our entire lives.

 

 **ESTELA:**   _Exactly._

 

 **IAN:**  Estela…

 

_Estela embraces him, and he returns the hug. They hold one another tightly for several moments. Then they finally break apart, and Estela holds Ian’s hand, gazing into his eyes. Both of them look equally nervous, yet hopeful._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Look, I… I don’t have any experience with this sort of thing. I don’t exactly know what to say, or…

 

 **IAN:**  To be honest? Me neither. So there’s no pressure.

 

_Estela visibly relaxes._

 

 **ESTELA:**  So, uh, what happens now?

 

 **IAN:**  What do you  _want_ to happen?

 

_In response, Estela grabs Ian and pulls him into a sudden kiss. He flinches, surprised, and she breaks away, averting her gaze._

 

 **ESTELA:**   _Dios,_ I’m sorry, I- why did I-

 

_In response, Ian returns the kiss, holding her tightly. When they finally break apart, Estela’s eyes are watering._

 

 **IAN:**  …Was my kissing really  _that_ bad? I know I haven’t really had any practice-

 

_Estela’s tears turn to laughter as she shakes her head, hugging him._

 

 **ESTELA:**  What? No, I- I was just so scared-

 

 **IAN:**   _You,_  scared? You faced down two sabertooths, a giant crab, some warrior elves, and a sea monster! I’m pretty sure you don’t  _get_ scared.

 

 **ESTELA:**   _Those_ kinds of things? I know how to handle them. But this… being open, vulnerable with someone… trusting someone like I trust you… that  _does_  scare me, Ian. But somehow in a good way. Sorry, I know that must sound strange!

 

_Ian considers this, then smiles at her and nods._

 

 **IAN:**  Like how I froze up downstairs. I was scared, too.

 

_They both start laughing at the memory._

 

 **ESTELA:**  We were both such  _idiots!_

 

 **IAN:**  …Guess we’re idiots together, then.

 

_Estela leans into him, all fear and nervousness forgotten. They sigh and lay down on the bed, suddenly feeling tired._

 

 **ESTELA:**  …Ian?

 

 **IAN:**  Yeah?

 

 **ESTELA:**  Can I… stay with you tonight? Not like-  _you know-_  not yet. But I just-

 

 **IAN:**  I get it. ‘Course you can. I can sleep on the couch if it would make you more comfortable-

 

 **ESTELA:**  No. Please, just stay here. Beside me. So I know you’re safe.

 

 **IAN:**  Of course, Estela. Don’t worry. I’ll be right here.

 

_Lying side by side, the two of them drift off to sleep, safe in each other’s arms…_


	36. Act 3, Scene 10: If At First You Don't Succeed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hostiles ambush Jake and Alyssa, ending in tragedy.

INT. RAINFOREST SUITE - DAWN

 

_Alyssa and Jake sleep soundly as the first rays of dawn creep through the window. A shadow flits past the window, and a second later, Varyyn leaps straight through the window with a CRASH! Alyssa and Jake jolt awake instantly._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Gah!_ What the hell?!

 

 **JAKE:**  Princess! Look out!

 

_Varyyn climbs to his feet and approaches the two, extending a hand._

 

 **VARYYN (calmly):**   _Lupus. Andromeda. Makla tarr, ak zhen pashtak…_

 

 **JAKE:**  Get away from her, Greenpeace!

 

_He leaps out of bed, clad only in his underwear, and charges Varyyn. Alyssa shrieks and hesitates before climbing out of bed as well to help him. Varyyn draws a dagger in self-defense, but Jake knocks it from his hand and grapples with the Vaanti warrior, pulling him down to the ground, across the shattered glass shards. As they fight:_

 

 **VARYYN (angry and frustrated):**   _Matlakon, zhen pashtak! Oraiha sahn makla tarr! Zhen pashtak! Saneha Raan’losti, saneha Finis!_

 

 **JAKE:**  Go shove  _“Finis”_  up your ass, you-

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _Hey!_  Green jackass!

 

_She scoops up the vase from the floor and hurls it at Varyyn. The Vaanti pushes Jake away from him and dives for his fallen dagger, swiping it through the air and shattering the vase._

 

**VAANTI (annoyed):** _Praeha, Oraiha!_

 

_She runs straight toward Varyyn, slamming into him just as Jake tackles him from the other side. They have almost wrestled him to the ground when two more Vaanti warriors, AURUA and TUAPA, swing in through the destroyed window. They both draw weapons and advance on the fighters._

 

**VARYYN (commanding):** _Zhen, zhen puganae! Praeha! Aurua, praeha! ZHEN!_

 

_The two new arrivals stop at Varyyn’s command, but it comes just too late: Aurua has already hurled her spear at Alyssa out of reflex. Jake doesn’t hesitate: he pushes Alyssa out of the way and the spear plunges into his own chest instead. Alyssa looks up and screams in horror when she sees the spear’s shaft sticking out of Jake’s chest._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _NO! JAKE!_

 

_Tears stream down her face and she glares at the three Vaanti with a fiery anger in her eyes. Varyyn looks down at Jake and shakes his head._

 

 **VARYYN (sadly):**   _Zhen tak hemana. Lupus zhen pashtak. Ik seaha-_

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _YOU KILLED HIM! BASTARDS! WHAT THE HELL DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!_

 

_She lunges at Varyyn, who makes no move to defend himself. Blinded by despair and rage, she pounds on his chest, beating him as hard as she can until he is bleeding bluish-green blood. Aurua and Tuapa step forward, but Varyyn shakes his head forlornly, accepting the beating in stunned horror._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _NO! NO! THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN! GODDAMMIT, THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN! YOU SONS-OF-BITCHES! TAKE THAT BACK! BRING JAKE BACK!_

 

_All three Vaanti’s eyes widen in shock as a strange, shimmering, prismatic aura starts to surround Alyssa._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _THIS!_

 

_The aura expands, engulfing the entire room._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _DIDN’T!_

 

_Pounding footsteps are heard faintly, as is the sound of the glass window re-forming itself-_

 

 **ALYSSA:**  HAPPEN!

 

_…And then everything goes white._


	37. Act 3, Scene 11: ...Try, Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa gets a second chance.

INT. RAINFOREST SUITE - DAWN

 

_Alyssa and Jake sleep soundly as the first rays of dawn creep through the window. Alyssa jerks awake with a start, looking at Jake beside her in astonishment. She yanks off the covers._

 

 **ALYSSA:** _Jake!_  You’re okay!

 

_She hugs him tightly and kisses him. Jake groans and rubs his eyes, pushing her away._

 

 **JAKE:**  ‘Course I’m okay, would ya let me sleep? Put that blanket back!

 

_A shadow flits past the window. Alyssa panics and leaps out of bed. Knowing Ian’s room is across the hall, she shouts:_

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _IAN! SOMEBODY! QUICK!_

 

_She rushes to the door and unlocks it before turning back toward the window._

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _HELP! WE NEED HELP!_

 

 **JAKE:**  What the… what the  _hell,_  Princess?! You feelin’ okay-

 

 _Varyyn leaps straight through the window with a_ CRASH!

 

 **JAKE:**  Princess! Look out!

 

_Varyyn climbs to his feet and approaches the two, extending a hand._

 

 **VARYYN (calmly):**   _Lupus. Andromeda. Makla tarr, ak zhen pashtak…_

 

 **JAKE:** Get away from her, Greenpeace!

 

_Jake prepares to attack Varyyn just as he did the first time, but then the door behind them slams open and Estela and Ian charge in, Estela gripping her spear tightly._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian,  _help!_

 

 **ESTELA:**  Get away from them!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Estela? Wait, why were you two-

 

 **IAN:**  That’s not important!

 

_The four of them charge at Varyyn, quickly managing to overpower and disarm the enemy warrior._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Watch out! Two more are coming any-

 

_Just like the first time, Aurua and Tuapa swing in through the window. Aurua flings her spear but Estela deflects it with her own, knocking it aside. Tuapa attacks Jake with a large club, and he scrambles back out of range while Estela duels briefly with her._

 

 **IAN:**  Get out of here! Go, go, go!

 

 _Alyssa grabs Aurua’s fallen spear and rushes out of the room, followed a moment later by Jake and Estela. The moment everyone else is clear, Ian slams the door shut and Alyssa barricades it shut with Aurua’s spear. The_ thuds  _of the three Vaanti slamming into it are heard._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Jake! Oh, thank God-

 

 **IAN:**  What was that? What just happened?

 

 **JAKE:**  Princess, how the hell did you know-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  It was the weirdest thing-

 

_The sounds of shattering glass echoes from several rooms along the hallway, including the honeymoon suite. Estela shakes her head firmly._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Talk later. We need to warn the others. Get everyone to the rooftop like we planned. Jake, Alyssa, take the east wing. We’ll take the left. We should stay with our… in our pairs to take advantage of the battle-bond. Assuming we can make it work.

 

 **JAKE:**  Good call. Let’s move!

 

 **IAN:** …Good luck, sis.

 

 **ALYSSA:** You too, Ian.

 

_The two couples rush off in opposite directions, as the shouts of invading Vaanti can be heard echoing through the hallways…_


	38. Act 3, Scene 12: The Battle of the Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students, Lila, and Jake try desperately to fend of the Hostile invasion and get everyone safely to the roof.

INT. THE CELESTIAL - MORNING

 

**[MONTAGE]**

_Jake and Alyssa run into a hallway, creeping swiftly past a pair of Vaanti scouts. They knock on Grace’s door, and someone opens it._

**ALYSSA:**  Grace?

 **ALEISTER:**  Oh! Erm… I- I was just-

 **JAKE:**  Hey, we ain’t judgin’ ya, Slytherin.

 **GRACE (V.O.):**  Al? Is someone there?

 **ALYSSA:**  The Hostiles are here!  _Right now!_ Have you seen anyone else?

 **GRACE:** Quinn’s probably in the kitchens-

 **JAKE:**  Thanks. Get to the roof!

_Ian and Estela round a corner and run into Diego and Raj. Ian starts to explain the situation when another Vaanti, AREHI, appears and yanks Ian away from the others. Estela turns and whips Arehi hard on the top of the head with the butt of her spear, and he crumples._

**ESTELA:** _Keep your hands off him!_

**IAN:**  You’re… you’re amazing, Estela.

_She smiles, then looks back at Diego and Raj and gestures upward._

**ESTELA:**  We’re heading to the roof.

 **DIEGO:**  Got it. C’mon, Raj!

_Quinn and Michelle sprint through the kitchens with Furball riding Quinn’s shoulder, being pursued by three more Vaanti firing blunt-tipped arrows at them. They duck into a storage room and find Alyssa and Jake, the latter holding the strange futuristic gun he had found earlier._

**QUINN:**  They’re right behind us!

 **JAKE:**  Not for long. Time to find out what this thing does.

_The Vaanti cross into their line of sight… and Jake aims the gun with both hands and fires! A strange ring of prism energy expands out from the gun, growing as it heads straight for one of the Vaanti. Through the ring, the same area can be seen, but devoid of any people and with everything covered in dust. When the ring passes around the Vaanti, both him and the ring vanish._

**JAKE:** Whoa. The  _hell?_

 **ALYSSA:** Do it again! Quick!

_Jake fires once more, capturing another Vaanti and causing her to vanish as well. Before he can fire again, the remaining Vaanti fires an arrow, but Furball jumps off of Quinn’s shoulder and freezes the arrow mid-flight. Michelle leaps forward and delivers several quick jabs into the Vaanti’s neck and back, and he falls unconscious._

**MICHELLE:**  Pressure points. Works every time.

 **JAKE:**  Great, that took care of ‘em. To the roof!

_Estela and Ian rush into another hallway to see Craig grappling with two Vaanti at once. Zahra crouches behind him, typing frantically on her laptop. The laptop_ dings.

 **ZAHRA:**   _Now,_ Craig!

_Craig leaps backward as a heavy steel fire door slams down, sealing the two Vaanti away from them. He and Zahra high-five before noticing Estela and Ian._

**ZAHRA (sarcastically):**  Thanks for the help. And by “help,” I mean “doin’ jack shit.”

 **ESTELA:**  You had the situation under control.

 **IAN:**  We’re all going to the roof.

 **CRAIG:**  Sounds cool, bro. See ya there.

_Jake, Alyssa, Quinn, Furball, and Michelle sprint across the atrium, which is covered in a thin layer of water. The elevators have all been propped open with heavy furniture, preventing the Vaanti from using them. Several electrical cables snake through it to a fuse box at the far wall, where Lila waits with Sean._

**SEAN:**  Go, go,  _go!_

_They make it to the other side, a group of Vaanti hot on their heels. The second they clear the water puddle, Lila flips the switch and an electrical current arcs through the water, electrocuting their pursuers and knocking them unconscious._

**LILA:**  Hope that didn’t come as a…  _shock!_

 **ALYSSA:**  Wow. Thanks, Lila.

 **LILA:**  Of course! Just keeping you all safe!

 **JAKE:**  We’re all goin’-

 **SEAN:**  I heard. The roof? Let’s do it.

**[END MONTAGE]**


	39. Act 3, Scene 13: Crouching Nerds, Hidden Badasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleister and Grace surprise everyone during the battle.

INT. THE CELESTIAL - HALLWAY - MORNING

 

_The two groups have reunited in a hallway leading to the central stairwell. A group of Vaanti, led by Varyyn, bar their path. Craig, Sean, Estela, Michelle, and the twins lead the charge toward them, wielding a variety of weapons. The others hang back, looking for an opening._

_Then Aleister starts pushing through the group back the way they came, suddenly frantic._

 

 **JAKE:**  Slytherin, the stairs are  _that_ way, thought you were supposed to be smart-

 

 **ALEISTER:**   _Grace!_  Where is she?!

 

_Everyone looks around, surprised to suddenly realize Grace is not with them. Ian turns and peers past Aleister to see a figure in a familiar orange sweater at the far end of the hallway, getting dragged through a side door by two Vaanti._

 

 **IAN:**  There! They’ve got her!

 

 **SEAN:**  Nobody gets left behind.  _Nobody._

 

 **ALEISTER:** Oh, thank heavens.  _CHARGE!_

 

_Aleister sprints toward Grace and her captors, the others close behind, their former foes forgotten. They reach the room, and one of the Vaanti slam the door in Aleister’s face, locking it._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Hmph.  _Pardon me!_

 

_He backs up and kicks the door as hard as he can, powerful enough to knock it off of its hinges. Sean and Craig rush forward toward the two Vaanti inside, but Aleister holds out his arms, stopping them._

 

 **ALEISTER:**  If you two don’t mind, I would like to deal with these ruffians  _myself._

 

_Everyone steps back, watching in astonishment as Aleister steps toward the two Vaanti and Grace. Without breaking stride, he scoops up an iron fireplace poker from the suite’s fireplace and deftly smashes it over the kneecap of the nearest Vaanti, VILOKO. Viloko brings up his own weapon, a longsword, but Aleister parries several blows and spins out of reach, using his momentum to deliver a strike to his foe’s wrist. Viloko drops his blade, and Aleister finishes the fight with a final hit to the enemy’s head, knocking him unconscious. Everyone stares at Aleister, dumbfounded._

 

 **ALEISTER:**   _What?_  I’ll have you know I  _was_ the top junior fencer in England.

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’ll deal with the other Hostile-

 

 **ALEISTER:**  No need. It appears  _she_ has already done so.

 

_On the other side of the room, Grace stands over the unconscious body of the second Vaanti, holding the fallen warrior’s own club in her hand. She drops the weapon and looks up at Aleister._

 

 **GRACE:**  You… you came back for me!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Unnecessarily, it would seem.

 

 **JAKE:**  Damn.  _Everyone’s_  just full of surprises today.

 

 **SEAN:**  Alright, we all together? The roof, let’s go!


	40. Act 3, Scene 14: Just in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa provides the group with an unlikely way to escape, but Diego makes a different choice.

EXT. THE CELESTIAL - ROOFTOP - MORNING

 

_The group storms up the stairs onto the roof, the Vaanti in hot pursuit behind them. Craig slams the door shut with all of his might, and Sean joins him in holding it shut while Quinn locks and deadbolts it. The others grab the various pieces of lawn furniture scattered around the roof and jam them up against the door._

 

 **DIEGO:**  It’s over, Hostiles! We have the high ground!

 

_Everyone stares at him._

 

 **DIEGO:**  …Sorry, couldn’t resist.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Hate to break it to you, but it’s  _not_ over. They’re climbing up!

 

_Everyone rushes to the edge of the roof and looks down, seeing a group of Vaanti emerging from the windows of the floor below and clambering up the sides of the building. Zahra pulls her head back as one of them fires an arrow in her direction._

 

 **MICHELLE:**  Okay, great, we’re on the roof! Now what?

 

 **JAKE:**  Hang on, I got this. Found a bunch of parasails and stuff earlier; we’re gonna fly outta here and away from these Jolly Green Giants.

 

_Jake is rummaging through the pile of parasailing equipment. He sets several bunches aside, his face falling as he counts the piles off._

 

 **JAKE:**   _…Shit._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Is that good “shit,” or bad “shit?”

 

 **JAKE:**  Hate to tell you all this, but… Somebody tore holes in a few of these things.

 

_Calvia clambers up the side of the roof. Estela grapples with her before managing to knock her out with the butt of her spear._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait, you’re saying-

 

 **JAKE:**  Yeah. We ain’t all gettin’ outta this.

 

 **SEAN:**  How many are left?

 

_Two more Vaanti emerge. Craig knocks one out with a single punch while Aleister duels the other, distracting him long enough for Michelle to pull her pressure-point trick again. Five more Vaanti climb up the sides as they do so._

 

 **JAKE:**   _Eight._  Six of us are stayin’ behind.

 

 **SEAN:**  I’ll do it.

 

 **CRAIG:**  C’mon, bro, don’t be a hero!

 

 **SEAN:**   _Somebody_ has to.

 

 **QUINN:**  I’ll stay. I’m… I don’t have much longer anyway.

 

 **MICHELLE:**  What?! Quinn, no, what do you mean-

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Jake, I’m kinda small, maybe we can both fit on one-

 

 **JAKE:** You really wanna test that? I don’t feel like takin’ my chances-

 

_Two of the Vaanti head for Ian and Estela, while the other three attack Alyssa. Sean and Jake step in to help Alyssa take out her foes; she fights like Jake had trained her, fast, relentless, and offensively. Ian, meanwhile, dodges his enemy’s attacks like Estela had taught, staying on the defensive and attacking only when an opening appears._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Nice one!

 

_She battles another Vaanti, who wields his spear with efficiency and skill equal to her own._

 

 **IAN:**  I learned from the best!

 

_Alyssa struggles to fend off her own enemy, until Jake steps in and whacks the Vaanti across the head with the butt of the portal gun._

 

 **JAKE:**  Okay, seriously, where the hell’s that damn “bond” when we  _need_ it?!

 

_More and more Vaanti climb up the sides. Everyone’s backs are pressed together, fighting side-by-side and getting overwhelmed. Jake fires shot after shot from the strange gun, but there are too many enemies._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Screw it, I’ll stay with my bro.

 

 **IAN:**   _NO!_  It’s like Sean said:  _nobody_ gets left behind! We’re getting out of here together, or not at all!

 

 **ESTELA:**  Ian, don’t be an idiot-

 

 **RAJ:**  Can’t we just close our eyes and pretend this never happened?! I miss  _yesterday!_

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Raj…  _that’s it!_

 

 **RAJ:**  Wait, it is?

 

_One of the Vaanti’s arrows grazes Michelle’s leg and she stumbles, temporarily paralyzed. Sean stands protectively in front of her. _Alyssa’s eyes flick back and forth from the strange prism energy coming from Jake’s gun, to herself, and back again, recalling the events of earlier that morning.__

 

 **ALYSSA:**  This is gonna sound crazy… but Jake, remember what I told you earlier? About when the Hostiles attacked us… the first time?

 

 **IAN:**  “The  _first_ time?” ‘Lyss, what-

 

 **JAKE:**  I still say you just had a bad dream.

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _No!_  Listen, that weird light I saw, the one that reset everything… it looked just like the light comin’ out of that gun! That weird portal… I think it’s sending them back in time!

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Am I the only one with  _no freakin’ idea_  what she’s talking about?

 

 **CRAIG:**  I dunno either!

 

 **ZAHRA:**   _You_ “dunno” just about everything.

 

 **ALYSSA:** Jake, the gun.

 

_Jake hands her the gun. She turns and aims it toward the center of their circle as the battle rages around them._

 

 **JAKE:**  Princess, the ring ain’t gonna be big enough to fit all of us!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Everyone,  _trust me!_  I know this sounds stupid, but please! Think, as hard as you can, “THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN!” Focus on yesterday!

 

 **ALEISTER:**  Are you absolutely  _insane-_

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _JUST TRUST ME!_

 

 **IAN:**  … _I_  trust you, ‘Lyss.

 

 **ZAHRA:**  This has gotta be the dumbest plan I’ve ever-

 

 **MICHELLE:**  If nobody has any better ideas, then  _SHUT IT!_

 

_One of the Vaanti warriors finishes unblocking the entrance to the stairs, and Varyyn emerges. He spots Diego for the first time since the battle started._

 

 **VARYYN:**   _Praeha, Catalysts! Canis, seh Catalysts zhen pashtak!_

 

 **DIEGO:** Wait, guys! I think we need to talk to that guy about this-

 

 **JAKE:**  I’m thinkin’ it’s a little too late for  _that,_  Underdog!

 

 **ALYSSA:**  All or nothing! Five…

 

 **DIEGO:**  No,  _seriously!_  This is the part of the movie where everyone’s fighting each other over a misunderstanding, and I’m screaming at the TV “Guys, just let everyone EXPLAIN themselves!”

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Four…

 

 **IAN:**  Diego, I don’t think they’re interested in talking to us-

 

 **ALYSSA:** Three…

 

 **DIEGO:** Guys, you don’t understand! I think this is important! They’re trying to tell us something-

 

_A paralytic arrow whizzes past, narrowly missing Sean._

 

 **SEAN:**   _That’s_  their message! Got it loud and clear!

 

 **ALYSSA:** Two…

 

 **DIEGO:**   _Ugh,_  you all just don’t understand-

 

 **ESTELA:**  This had better work!

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _NOW!_

 

 **JAKE/ALL STUDENTS (EXCEPT DIEGO AND ZAHRA) (chanting repeatedly):** THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN!

 **ZAHRA (simultaneously) (muttering repeatedly):**  This is  _stupid…_

 

_Alyssa pulls the trigger. The ring hits the center of the group, and as Alyssa and Ian chant, prism energy expands from their bodies and merges with the ring, expanding it outward, wider and wider. Diego’s eyes go wide and he tears himself away from the circle, out of range, unarmed and rushing straight toward Varyyn._

 

 **IAN:**   _DIEGO!_

 

 **DIEGO:** I’ve gotta do this!

 

_Varyyn and the other Vaanti back away from the ring and drop their weapons, the battle forgotten as they stare at Alyssa and Ian with reverential expressions. Varyyn drops to his knees as Diego turns to watch as well._

 

 **ALL VAANTI:**   _Orabata. Orabata. Orabata._

 

_The ring of energy expands. The light surrounds the group._

 

_And then everything goes white._


	41. Act 3, Scene 15: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns exactly when they ended up… and it wasn’t when they meant to.

EXT. THE CELESTIAL - ROOFTOP - DUSK

 

_It is suddenly dusk. The Vaanti and Diego are nowhere to be found. The discarded and damaged parasailing gear remains where Jake left it, and the furniture previously blocking the staircase is still scattered haphazardly about where the Vaanti had tossed it aside. Everyone gazes around in astonishment at their surroundings, talking excitedly._

 

 **JAKE:**  I’ll be damned. Princess, you did it!

 

_He pulls her into a deep kiss, then stops when he realizes everyone is watching._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I don’t really  _care_ who’s watching.

 

_She kisses him again. Ian looks away awkwardly._

 

 **SEAN:** What happened? Where’s Diego?

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Downstairs, probably. I think it’s “yesterday.” Well, kind of.

 

_Estela takes Ian’s hand._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Guess you were right. Don’t know  _how,_  but somehow we survived that.

 

 **IAN:**  I knew we would. Couldn’t leave things unfinished, after all.

 

_A familiar humming noise catches everyone’s attention, and they turn to see I.R.I.S.’s drone hovering up the stairs toward them. When it gets close enough, her hologram projects outward._

 

 **I.R.I.S.:** Greetings, everyone. It has been some time since our last interaction. Zahra, I thank you for repairing me, but I regret to inform you that I was unable to complete the task you had set for me. No contact with the mainland was available.

 

 **ZAHRA:** Goddammit. Meh. ‘Least you tried.

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Error. “Meh” is not a recognized response.

 

 **IAN:**  Wait a sec, Zahra, if this is yesterday… what time did you fix her drone?

 

 **ZAHRA:** Damn, no idea. It was freakin’ late though. Probably close to midnight-

 

_She stops talking and furrows her brow in confusion._

 

 **CRAIG:**  Wait, I don’t get it.

 

 **IAN:**  Zahra… I.R.I.S. didn’t go through the time portal, did she?

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Nah, but then what-

 

 **IAN:**  I.R.I.S., tell us… how long ago,  _exactly,_  did you last see Zahra?

 

 **I.R.I.S.:**  Scanning… Record found. Previous interaction with Zahra Namazi: when she requested that I attempt to transmit a message to the mainland: two hundred and four days ago.

 

_There is a long silence. Ian stares, wide-eyed, at Alyssa, who covers her face with her hands when she realizes her mistake._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I screwed up, didn’t I?

 

 **IAN:**  ‘Lyss… we didn’t go  _back_ in time. We went  _forward._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  And Diego-

 

 **IAN:**  He’s been the Hostiles’ prisoner… or worse… for  _over six months._

 

 **ZAHRA:**  Whatever you did, just Control-Z that shit! You can, like, flip a switch on that thing, right?

 

_Jake points the gun into the air and pulls the trigger experimentally. The gun sparks and smokes, but no portal emerges. He shakes his head sadly._

 

 **JAKE:**  Gun’s fried.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  And if I try again without it… I might just send us even  _farther_  forward. I have no idea how this time thing even works. I thought I knew how I did it, but…

 

 **IAN:**  So let’s just forget that… whatever-it-was for the moment. The question is: what do we do  _now?_

 

FADE TO BLACK.


	42. End Credits Scene: Place of Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In true MCU-style fashion, one last revelation awaits during the (nonexistent) "credits"...

FADE IN:

INT. THE CELESTIAL LOBBY - DAY

 

_Estela is standing at the concierge desk, gazing at several sheets of paper stacked atop it. The elevator doors open, and Ian emerges, the folders he’d found previously now clutched in his hands. She turns at his approach._

 

 **ESTELA:**  Ian! There you are! Listen, you should see this-

 

 **IAN:**  Look, I… I’ve got something I need to show you. To show everyone, really. Where are they?

 

 **ESTELA:**  I think most of them are still sleeping. Can’t say I blame them, after last… night? Morning? Day? Anyway, look.

 

_Ian crosses over to the desk and looks at the papers. On them, in a messy scrawl, are written several seemingly non-sequitur messages. Ian picks one up and reads it, confused._

 

 **IAN:** “The Hostiles know.” “McKenzie equals Lupus.” “The STARS are key!!” “He’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here…”

 

_He looks up at Estela._

 

 **IAN:**  What  _is_ this? Looks like nonsense.

 

 **ESTELA:**  I’m not sure. But more to the point, this wasn’t here  _before_ we “time traveled.” Someone was here during the 204 days we skipped. Is this Diego’s handwriting?

 

 **IAN:**  Nah. I’d know his scribbles anywhere. Doubt it’s the Hostiles, either, since they don’t speak English.

 

 **ESTELA:**  So that means… what?

 

_Before Ian can respond, the elevators open again, and Alyssa and Jake emerge. They stop short when they see the folders in Ian’s hand._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Wait, are those-?

 

 **JAKE (simultaneously):**  You found some  _too?!_

 

_Estela and Ian turn to face them. Ian shrugs and holds up the folders._

 

 **IAN:**  I… I didn’t  _mean_ to keep these from you guys, I just didn’t really get the chance-

 

_He stops when he realizes what Alyssa and Jake had said._

 

 **IAN:** Wait… “found some _too?”_  You both-

 

_Alyssa shrugs sheepishly._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  At that emergency shelter. One of ‘em was about you, Estela.

 

**ESTELA:** _Me?_

 

 **IAN:**  You should’ve shown her!

 

 **ESTELA:**  To be fair, we all had our reasons for not trusting one another, especially at first.

 

_She pulls out her own set of folders. The top one is Jake’s, and she hands it to him._

 

 **ESTELA:** This is yours, I believe.

 

 **JAKE:**  Goddamn…

 

_He flips through it, saying nothing, but his eyes go wide in surprise._

 

 **JAKE:**  Hang on. Be right back.

 

_He sprints out of the lobby, toward the entrance to the basement. Alyssa hangs her head and sighs._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Sorry, Estela. Really. We’re long past the point where we should’ve stopped keeping secrets from each other-

 

 **ESTELA:**  It’s fine. Apparently we  _all_ did the same thing.

 

 **IAN:**  I was hoping to find everyone so I could show them all at once. I’ve got Craig’s, Zahra’s, and Quinn’s.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  But how do they know this much stuff about us? Birthdates, locations, history… except yours, Estela; a lot of it’s blacked out for some reason.

 

_She hands the folder to Estela, who reads through it._

 

 **ESTELA:**  What  _is_  here is worryingly accurate. How could Rourke possibly know all of this? Down to the last detail?!

 

_Alyssa shivers involuntarily._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I dunno, but it’s freaking me out-

 

_Jake bounds back up the stairs, a pair of folders clutched in his hands._

 

 **JAKE:**  Found these right before all that Aleister business started, and then I forgot all about it, given… uh, what happened that night.

 

_He looks awkwardly at Ian. Alyssa coughs and glares at Jake._

 

 **IAN:**   _What_ happened that night?

 

 **ALYSSA:**   _None of your business!_ Actually, hang on: what were  _you_ two doing that night? I seem to remember you rushing in  _together-_

 

 **IAN:**  “None of your business!”

 

 **ALYSSA:**  I  _really_  should’ve seen that coming.

 

 **JAKE:**  None of that matters right now. You two are gonna wanna see these.

 

_He passes the twins’ folders to each of them. They stand side by side as they open the folders, staring openmouthed at the “Birth” sections._

 

 **IAN:**  “December 31, 1995 - 11:59 PM” … “Location…  _La Huerta?!”_

 

 **ALYSSA:** Mine says “January 1, 1996 - 12:00 AM.” Also La Huerta.

 

 **JAKE:**  There’s no way in  _hell_ you two were born here. You’d have known that, right?

 

_Alyssa and Ian shake their heads._

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Jake… we were adopted together when we were babies. We never knew our birth parents or anything.

 

 **IAN:**  Our birth certificates said “January 1st, ‘96,” so that’s just when we celebrated, but… Alyssa…

 

 **ALYSSA:**  If Jake and Estela’s birthday info is all true, and if the others’ are true as well, then…

 

 **IAN:** …We  _were_ born here. On La Huerta.

 

 **ALYSSA:**  Ian… who  _are_ we?!  
  


FADE TO BLACK.

TO BE CONTINUED IN…  _ENDLESS WINTER_


	43. End Credits Scene: The Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and at the very end of the (nonexistent) "credits," a couple of unexpected characters make an appearance!

FADE IN:

INT. L.A.P.D. STATION - OFFICE - NIGHT (FIVE MONTHS AGO)

 

_A man in a crisp suit, his back to the camera, scrolls through data about Rourke International on his computer screen; images of Jake, Lila, and Aleister appear beside a satellite view of the Caribbean Sea. Scattered on his desk are copies of the various dossier pages that Ian, Alyssa, Jake, and Estela had all found across La Huerta. The man sighs and rubs his forehead in frustration._

_The door swings open, and a young auburn-haired policewoman rushes into the office, slightly out of breath. This is Jake’s sister, REBECCA MCKENZIE. The man looks up as she enters._

 

 **MAN:**  …Officer McKenzie? I told you I’d let you know when I found something-

 

 **REBECCA:**  They’re pulling you off the case. You’re getting reassigned. I asked her not to, but-

 

 **MAN:**  Listen, Officer, I told you before: technically this case is well outside my jurisdiction. It’s not even in this  _country,_  let alone the city. I figured it was only a matter of time ‘til they wanted me working on something a bit closer to home.

 

 **REBECCA:**  But… what the hell am I supposed to…

 

 **MAN:**  Whatever I’m being reassigned to, I promise I’ll keep digging up leads on my own time. An entire island can’t just go  _missing_ with no one noticing; there’s definitely something fishy going on.

 

 **REBECCA:**  Yeah, and my brother was on that island. You’re a detective! Solving mysteries is your _job!_

 

 **MAN:** Well, this mystery is tougher than most. But I promise we’ll figure it out eventually. He’s not the only person who’s gone missing in that area last month, besides.

 

_He indicates the scattered pages on his desk._

 

 **MAN:**   _Fifteen_ missing, including your brother. Don’t worry. You know I’ve got plenty of friends in high places.

 

_Rebecca smiles, reassured by his words._

 

 **MAN:**  So what’s this new case I’m being reassigned to? I swear, if it’s another celebrity feud over nothing-

 

 **REBECCA:**  Nothing like that. You heard about the Tower Murders the other night?

 

 **MAN:**  Yeah, I thought Barton and Sanchez were handling that one-

 

_Rebecca shakes her head._

 

 **REBECCA:**  Nobody can figure it out. Captain wants you.  _Specifically._ There’s even rumors that… y’know…  _Li_  might be behind it.

 

 **MAN:**  Heh. Of  _course_ they think she’s behind it. If Li was behind everything everyone claimed she was, there’d have to be at least a dozen of her running around. ‘Sides, murder isn’t her style.

 

_He stands up from his desk, adjusting his suit and tie._

 

 **MAN:**  Tell the Captain I’ll do it.

 

 **REBECCA:**  You will? Just like that? But what about my brother?

 

 **MAN:**  I’m at a dead end for now anyway. I’ll find this murderer, get ‘em locked up, and be back on the La Huerta disappearances faster than you can say “Case closed.”

 

_Rebecca laughs in spite of herself, then recovers and nods professionally._

 

 **REBECCA:**  Thank you, Detective. I’ll let the Captain know, and she’ll fill you in on the details. And… I appreciate what you’re doing for me. For my brother.

 

 **MAN:**  Of course. After all, there’s never been a case I couldn’t crack, and I’m not about to let that change!

 

_Rebecca leaves the office. The man turns and faces the camera, adjusting his badge, which reveals his name: DETECTIVE DAVE REYES. He shakes his head, glancing back at the images on his computer once more._

 

 **DAVE:**  What the hell are you up to, Rourke?

 

FADE TO BLACK.

TO BE CONTINUED IN…  _MOST WANTED: THE HOLLYWOOD KILLER_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that finally wraps up the first entry in the CIU! The next script project will be the teased Most Wanted rewrite, which will feature a LOT of connections with the events of Endless Summer (as this scene hinted at!) Following that will probably be the ES Book 2 rewrite, Endless Winter.
> 
> And let's just say ES and Most Wanted will be FAR from the only Choices books involved in this series...


End file.
